Que nos pase otra vez
by KaoruB
Summary: Rukia es una escritora que ha perdido a alguien fundamental. Ichigo es un entrenador que ha debido afrontar una difícil separación. Los planes de vida de ambos se han hecho añicos pero, a pesar de todo, al conocerse, tal vez quieran volver a intentarlo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Dios mío, hacía tanto tiempo que no publicaba nada en este fandom que me estoy emocionando como pocas veces, y más tratándose de mi OTP favorito. Necesitaba volver con un ichiruki. No importa cuántas historias haya recorrido o sobre qué asuntos me haya urgido escribir, más tarde o más temprano necesito volver a las bases, necesito hacer pie nuevamente en esta maravillosa relación. Esta vez me animé con un AU._

 _Supongo que la idea ha sido tratada en otros fics, hay tantos ichirukis que no me extrañaría. Además, la originalidad nunca ha sido mi fuerte XD Sucede que la idea ha estado sobrevolando alrededor de mi testaruda cabeza desde hace años, sin exagerar, y recién este año me he decidido a comenzar a escribirla. Quienes sean fanfickers entenderán el proceso._

 _Por lo demás, sólo se trata de un simple romance. Puede que al inicio parezca un drama, pero les aseguro que no lo es. Todo lo contrario, como su título indica se trata de contemplar cómo aquellas que nos parecen situaciones definitivas en realidad nunca son tales, porque muchas veces nos toparemos con nuevas oportunidades, sin importar qué. Parece una idea trillada, pero la verdad es que uno, sobre todo cuando es joven e inexperto, cree que el mundo se acaba en un novio/a que nos dejó, o en un fracaso de estudio, social o laboral. Pero lo cierto es que la vida recién empieza y todavía nos pasarán muchas cosas, y muy variadas, que nos ayudarán a madurar mejor esas experiencias._

 _Jajaja, ¡me fui para el rumbo de los tomates! Suele ocurrir u_uU Repito, es un simple romance, el encuentro entre una escritora y un entrenador de béisbol que vienen de dos historias problemáticas y que, aun así, se enfrentarán al deseo de volver a intentarlo. De hecho, la situación quedará planteada en este mismo capítulo. Insisto, no me interesa hacer un drama, sino entretener con una historia que, como todas las historias, tiene su peculiar punto de partida._

 _Una última cosa. Desde hace tiempo escribo historias de amor, historias donde el vínculo se construye a través del conocimiento del otro, de entender al otro, de hacerlos parejos. Por eso aclaro desde ahora que no habrá lemmon (tengo publicados otros dos ichirukis con lemmon si les interesa, en mi profile los encontrarán), ni habrá besos y arrumacos hasta el momento preciso, ni estarán endemoniadamente enamorados desde el párrafo dos. Para el amor súbito ya está la realidad XD Aquí, en la ficción, prefiero imaginar que lleva tiempo, prefiero soñar con una entrega honesta y gradual producto de un proceso natural. Quizá me esté volviendo vieja XD_

 _Siendo un AU también habrá que considerar cierto OoC. Por empezar, los imaginé de treinta años de edad. Aun así me esforzaré para que nada quede chocante y para respetarles la personalidad lo máximo posible. A cambio de estas arbitrariedades, prometo una prosa legible, una actualización sostenida y la finalización a su debido tiempo. El fic constará de quince capítulos en total y ya tengo escritos la mayoría de ellos. Los que me conocen saben que cumplo, los que no me conozcan podrán corroborarlo chequeando mi profile. Desde luego, uno puede morir en el intento (uno o internet, bah XD)  
_

 _Como siempre digo, si después de toda esta perorata todavía quieren darle una oportunidad, espero que sepan disculpar los posibles fallos que puedan hallar. Y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 _ **Siempre intentaste. Siempre fallaste. No importa. Intenta de nuevo. Falla de nuevo. Falla mejor.**_

Samuel Beckett

* * *

 **I**

 **En blanco**

* * *

Rukia tamborileó los dedos sobre el teclado, nerviosa. La página en blanco refulgía en la pantalla, tentadora, pero el nudo que llevaba adentro no se deshacía. El cursor titilaba tres espacios después del margen, según la medida acostumbrada para la sangría, por debajo del número uno en romano y del título tentativo del primer capítulo que todavía no podía escribir. Sabía que la novela estaba allí, rezagada en alguna parte de su interior, sólo tenía que desenredar la madeja.

Con los dedos arqueados sobre la fila guía, tuvo un vago recuerdo de las clases de mecanografía en la escuela secundaria. En aquella época aún era un conocimiento útil, aunque en la actualidad sólo le servía para escribir sin mirar el teclado con todos los dedos de las manos, según el sistema pandactilar. Rukia resopló. Las cosas que se le venían a la cabeza en los ratos de mayor tensión a veces le daban escalofríos.

Algunas de sus amigas le envidiaban esa capacidad. Sin embargo, si pudieran verla cada vez que prendía la computadora y abría un documento nuevo en blanco, seguramente sentirían algo muy distinto. Ni siquiera quiso imaginarlo. Ella misma no podía consigo debido a la ansiedad, la certeza de la idea agazapada, aunque rebelde, y la desesperación por la fecha de entrega circulada con rojo en el almanaque.

Kuchiki Rukia era una escritora novel en el campo de las letras, pero que ya había cosechado los primeros éxitos con dos libros de cuentos y una novela cuya repercusión y ventas ameritaron una beca para escribir una segunda otorgada por una importante casa de estudios inglesa. Fue en ese país, una vez traducido, donde el libro fue acogido con mayor afición. Cosa extraña, porque nada en la novela sugería alguna afinidad con aquella cultura, pero que de todas formas agradeció con ardor dados los increíbles resultados.

Una beca de dos años para dedicarse de lleno a la escritura no era algo que se obtuviera todos los días. Tampoco el reconocimiento de un público lector en otro idioma. Para Rukia, evocar el día en que su editora le comunicó que habían comprado los derechos para una primera traducción al inglés, o la madrugada que la llamó para informarle de un número inverosímil de ejemplares vendidos y la convocatoria para brindar conferencias y ofrecerle la beca, se le antojaban un sueño, un cálido y evanescente sueño del que nunca estaba segura de haber despertado.

Era más de lo que había imaginado, había superado cualquier tipo de expectativa. Apenas si supo qué hacer al experimentar semejante regocijo. Desde luego, Renji fue el único que tuvo capacidad de reacción y había ido por el agua saborizada que tenían en la nevera, la única bebida con la que contaban en aquella ocasión para brindar.

A sus treinta años de edad, se había casado hacía tres con un joven que conocía desde la escuela primaria. Abarai Renji había sido el primer sujeto que le tiró del pelo, el niño con quien compartió juegos y horas de estudio, el muchacho que durante la adolescencia la hizo vociferar insultos y sacarle lágrimas y sonrisas, el joven que determinó que sólo estando juntos funcionaban adecuadamente como seres humanos, o algo por el estilo. Así que un día, cuando él pudo abrir por fin su propio estudio de arquitectura y ella ya había publicado su novela, lo conversaron y dieron el gran paso para convertirse en una pareja menos vueltera y más oficial.

Vivían en la casa que había sido de los padres de Rukia, fallecidos en un accidente laboral cuando ella apenas contaba quince y el mundo eran las amigas, el rock, Brad Pitt, la escuela y las eternas conversaciones en torno a _La sociedad de los poetas muertos_. Desde ese trágico momento, todo cambió para ella. La familia de Renji la albergó como una hija más y los lazos que la unían a él se fortalecieron a niveles espinales.

La pérdida les deparó, a ella y otros familiares de las víctimas, un ingreso mensual por años y una soledad que sólo a Renji se había atrevido a mostrar. Noches de angustiado insomnio, instantes de ciclotimia incontrolable y largos lapsos de tristeza minaron los últimos años de su adolescencia y sólo él pudo pilotearlos y ayudarle con paciencia a restaurar el equilibrio vulnerado. Al menos hasta la próxima vez que acontecieran.

Así crecieron en acuerdos tácitos, miradas en código y un grado de confianza que sólo un amor de esa clase podía instaurar. Para ella Renji era un aliado, un cómplice, mucho más que una simple pareja. Y para él ocurría otro tanto.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo va eso?

Renji se acercó hasta ella mientras bebía a toda prisa una taza de café. Miró la página en blanco y entendió todo.

-Lo mismo de siempre –murmuró ella.

-Lo mejor que has escrito hasta hoy partió de un bloqueo –señaló él, volviendo apresurado a la cocina-. ¡Si lo sabré!

-Esta vez se siente diferente –dijo Rukia, pensando en ello-. La idea me está dando vueltas desde hace meses, pero cada vez que abro el documento es como si… no sé, como si las palabras se replegasen, al igual que las olas del mar después de tocar la orilla.

Renji estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lidiar con una escritora como para asombrarse de su forma de hablar y no hizo comentarios al respecto.

-Tal vez necesites empezar en una hoja de papel –observó, poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Sí, lo he pensado.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Quizá lo haga cuando dejes de dar vueltas por toda la casa.

-Lo bueno de tener mi propio estudio es que puedo entrar a trabajar a la hora que quiera… aunque se me haga tarde. Te dejaré la casa para ti sola, señora novelista bloqueada –bromeó él, depositándole un beso fugaz en la sien-. Hazme caso y apaga la máquina. Los aparatos conspiran contra el trabajo mental, sobre todo si ese trabajo implica inspiración.

-No tengo que inspirarme, tengo que ponerme a escribir –farfulló Rukia, cruzándose de brazos con fastidio y la vista todavía fija en la pantalla.

-Hay una lapicera azul y un abultado y tentador block de hojas sin usar sobre mi escritorio –informó él con tono melódico mientras abría la puerta para marcharse-. Nada como ver correr la tinta sobre el papel.

-¡Espera! –pidió ella, recordando algo importante. Se levantó, fue hasta un cajón, extrajo una nota y se la mostró-. Fíjate si el anuncio está correcto o si hay que agregarle algo más.

Renji tomó la nota y leyó a toda prisa.

-Supongo que está bien –dijo al final, devolviéndosela.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres alquilarla?

-Lo estoy. Me incomoda un poco darle otro dueño a esa casa, pero no podemos encargarnos de dos viviendas. Además, nos dará un oportuno ingreso mensual.

-Todavía puedes echarte atrás.

Él la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí para darle otro beso rápido en la coronilla.

-¿Te inquieta que haya alguien más dando vueltas por aquí? –sugirió en tono juguetón.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Ya vete, señor "mi propio estudio de arquitectura" –farfulló-. Mañana iré al periódico para que lo publiquen. Cuando regreses trae fruta… ¡Y que no sean sólo bananas!

Renji se mofó de la reprimenda haciéndole morisquetas y cerró la puerta rápidamente cuando ella amagó con darle una paliza. Después, Rukia sonrió.

Se desperezó estirando los brazos y emitió una larga exhalación para deshacerse de la modorra, que a esa hora de la tarde comenzaba a afectarle. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y fue por la última manzana que quedaba en el cesto, ya machucada en ciertos sectores. Tomó un cuchillo para quitarlos, la lavó y le dio un mordisco. Podían ser muy intelectuales, pero a la hora de las obligaciones cotidianas eran francamente desastrosos.

Se dirigió hasta el ventanal que daba al gran parque trasero, otra herencia de sus padres. Desde allí pudo observar la hierba algo crecida, muchos arbustos sin podar y cierto desarreglo en general. Al parecer tampoco eran buenos cuidadores. Rukia suspiró con desaliento. Tendría que llamar al parquero pronto o el patio se convertiría en el escenario de una escabrosa película de terror.

A través de los setos, un poco más allá, distinguió la casa emplazada en el límite norte de la propiedad. Renji la había construido con sus propias manos hacía cuatro años para un concurso cuyo primer premio en efectivo obtuvo y que le permitió abrir su propio estudio de arquitectura. Ella sonrió al repasar en su mente las arduas y prolongadas instancias que le deparó la construcción: trazar los planos, conseguir el material –muchas veces a crédito-, colocar los cimientos, reunir amigos para ayudar, levantarla ladrillo por ladrillo…

Esa casa era _él_ , quizá no tan permanente como un árbol, pero seguramente estable, cálida y cobijadora, la clase de cariño que la había mantenido en pie cuando todo alrededor parecía derrumbarse. Pero tenía razón, había llegado la hora de ponerla en alquiler. Apenas podían con su propia vivienda, ¿cómo harían para cuidar de dos?

Luego, pensando en el ingreso que les depararía, con un sobresalto Rukia recordó que estaba tratando de escribir una novela. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Renji pensando en los diez meses que ya había perdido y que la ponían en riesgo contractual. Si no conseguía escribir un libro antes del año y dos meses restantes, se vería en serios problemas.

En la mesa, atestada de planos mal enrollados, encontró el block y la lapicera. La joven vaciló, no muy segura de abordar ese camino. Aunque lograse escribir páginas y páginas, después tendría que pasarlo a la computadora y eso le llevaría tiempo y hastío. En otras ocasiones lo había hecho, pero sólo cuando se trataba de sus libros de cuentos. Una novela era otra cosa.

Lo sopesó por unos instantes. Qué diablos, ¿qué perdería con intentarlo? Desde hacía meses que caminaba en la cornisa. Además, no tenía por qué escribir la novela entera en ese block, sino que se trataba de empezar. Si lograba escribir el primer capítulo, o al menos las primeras páginas, después podría pasarlo en la computadora en un par de días y proseguir la escritura directamente allí. Para entonces, se habría desbloqueado.

Sí, al menos empezaría. Se decidió y tomó el block y la lapicera para llevárselos a su propio escritorio. Cierta seguridad comenzó a expandirse por sus sentidos, y mientras se deslizaba por el corredor, repentinamente, las primeras palabras empezaron a resonar en su mente. Apretó el paso para poder escribirlas antes de que se desvanecieran en el aire.

 **.**

 **.**

Hacia el anochecer había escrito una docena de hojas, casi como posesa. Cuando esos raptos de productividad acontecían, nada más importaba que escribir, ni el hambre, ni el frío ni nada. Rukia volvió a la realidad cuando notó que estaba escribiendo con escasa iluminación.

Levantó la vista y advirtió que había anochecido. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y su luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación tan pálida pero, a la vez, tan brillante, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada, concentrada en su labor. Contó las hojas que había escrito y sonrió con satisfacción.

Una vez más tendría que darle a Renji el crédito de ese importante avance. Teniendo delineados por fin los personajes, el espacio y el conflicto, podría corregir, expandir y modificar cualquier detalle una vez que lo pasara en la computadora, donde sería más fácil trabajar. Así desarticulado el bloqueo, ninguna página en blanco podía amedrentarla más.

Experimentando una paz infinita, se levantó y fue a bajar las persianas. ¿Qué hora era…? Diablos, menos mal que Renji parecía demorado, ¡todavía tenía que preparar la cena! O al menos algo que se le pareciese, a fin de cuentas era la señora de la casa. De vez en cuando, sólo para variar, le divertía recurrir a los convencionalismos y fingir un rol de mujer tradicional.

Claro que él se le reía en la cara cada vez que la encontraba con el delantal puesto, cuchillo en mano, mientras se esmeraba por rebanar la verdura como había visto que hacían los cocineros en televisión. Y exceptuando por el pequeño detalle de que nunca podía cortar la zanahoria ni los pimientos en juliana, que el ajo se quemaba en la sartén y que la carne nunca estaba en su punto de cocción ni de sazón, contarían con una anécdota cómica más cuando se reunieran con sus amigos y pidieran comida hecha.

De todas maneras, Rukia abrió la nevera para examinar su contenido. Suspiró con alivio cuando encontró un plato con la mitad de la tarta de hortalizas que les sobró del almuerzo. Eso más unos tomates cortados en simples rodajas y condimentados con ajo y albahaca sería más que suficiente para los dos.

Puso la tarta junto al microondas para calentarla cuando su marido llegase y empezó a preparar los tomates. Cuando terminó volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj de pared y, algo irritada, se preguntó qué tanto estaría haciendo el tipo para seguir retrasado. Cierto que le había pedido comprar fruta, pero si lo hacía en el mercadito que estaba a tres calles no debería haber demora. A menos que el muy tonto hubiese ido al súper.

Ella era una pésima ama de casa, pero él se llevaba los laureles en el podio de la negligencia y la falta de practicidad doméstica. Recordó que tenía el móvil cargando en su dormitorio y fue a chequearlo por si había algún mensaje.

Desde luego, escribiendo no escuchaba nada más que su propia voz interior. Había tres mensajes de texto, uno con publicidad, el cual borró de inmediato, y los otros dos de Renji, de hacía más de dos horas el primero.

 _Estás escribiendo, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que seguiste mi sugerencia y ya te pusiste a escribir. Soy un genio dando consejos, admítelo_.

-Eso quisieras –musitó ella.

Y el otro:

 _Responde cuando quieras, ¿eh? Siéntete libre de enviarme aunque sea un emoticón… No, mejor no, los odio, incluso si son tuyos… Bueno, exagero, amo los emoticones que me envías. Sólo dime que estás bien._

Esta vez Rukia sonrió y respondió de acuerdo a su demanda, además de reclamarle la demora. Luego dejó el móvil sobre la cama y se dispuso a volver a la cocina. A medio camino, no obstante, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Retrocedió, miró la pantalla y vio que la llamada era de Renji. Se apresuró a atenderlo.

-¿Cuándo traerás tu trasero a casa? –indagó a modo de saludo.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una interferencia. Pasados unos segundos de silencio saludó de manera más correcta e insistente, y se movió por si había problemas de señal. Siguió diciendo _Hola hola, tierra llamando a Renji_ algunas veces más, hasta que una voz masculina que no era la de él logró sortear el desperfecto y hablar.

-¿Señora Rukia?

Ella se detuvo en seco. ¿Quién andaba con el móvil de su marido?

-¿Hablo con la señora Rukia? –insistieron-. Estoy comunicándome desde el teléfono personal del señor Abarai Renji y su número figura como la última llamada realizada. ¿Es usted la señora Rukia? ¿Es usted familiar?

Como en todo momento de incertidumbre, Rukia imaginó las típicas escenas de borrachera de los doramas coreanos, cuando el dueño de la tienda hace ese tipo de llamada para que pasen a recoger al que está demasiado bebido para tenerse en pie. ¿Podría sucederle a ella una cosa así? Ninguno de los dos consumía alcohol y sonrió con ironía al entender que de ninguna manera se trataría de algo tan tonto.

-Soy la esposa de Renji, Abarai Rukia –respondió maquinalmente, y se extrañó de su propia voz. Además, no solía presentarse con su nombre de casada, pero así le surgió en ese momento.

Una nueva interferencia y una respiración, voces lejanas y agitación en general.

-Señora Rukia, lamento tener que decirle que la llamo con malas noticias.

El abismo que de pronto se abrió bajo sus pies le generó vértigo en la boca del estómago. Desde luego Renji no bebía y no podía tratarse de una estúpida borrachera, se repitió sin ningún sentido, sin humor, pero sonriendo de lado aún. La voz en el teléfono, el abismo, el vértigo atenazándole las entrañas. Había olvidado la sensación.

-¿Señora Rukia?... Señora Rukia, ¿me escucha usted?

Ahora era ella la que enmudecía. ¿Por qué parecía tan agitado el ambiente del otro lado de la línea? ¿En qué clase de universo todo seguía con el ritmo habitual mientras a sus pies se expandía cada vez más amenazador e insondable ese abismo de pesadilla?

-Señora Rukia, la llamo desde el Hospital Central. Me veo en el penoso deber de informarle que…

Ella, que había sobrevivido trazando universos de papel para sobrellevar el dolor, que se había refugiado en la ficción y encontrado fuerzas para aprender a dejarse amar por un hombre bueno, tuvo que vérselas nuevamente con la realidad. Ella que todavía lo necesitaba, que todavía debía consultarle cada condenada decisión antes de iniciar el día.

Maldito Renji, tendría que haber conducido más despacio.

Del otro lado de la línea el hombre lo sentía y le brindaba algunos detalles, aunque sobre todo le pedía que fuera a reconocerlo e iniciar los trámites correspondientes. Lo peor de ese tipo de impactos, siempre, eran las banalidades, justo cuando la vida, además de la pantalla, se le ponía absolutamente en blanco.

 **.**

 **.**

Dos años después, Rangiku irrumpió en su casa con lo que para ella era la noticia del mes y el logro del año.

-¡Conseguí un inquilino! –bramó.

Rukia levantó la vista de la pantalla. La miró con las cejas enarcadas, insegura de los motivos de su amiga para desplegar tal algarabía.

-Bueno, gracias –repuso con simpleza, y volvió a lo suyo.

Ante la falta de repercusión, Rangiku compuso un gesto de antipatía y reemprendió al ataque, tratando de que su amiga reparase en el éxito de su gestión.

-¡Te digo que conseguí un inquilino y tú ni siquiera te mosqueas! –reclamó-. ¿Acaso no merezco ningún tipo de reconocimiento? ¿Hace cuánto que quieres alquilar la casa de atrás y nunca pudiste hallar a la persona adecuada?

-Que me digas que has conseguido un inquilino no significa que sea la persona adecuada.

-¡Yo te aseguro que es el adecuado!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un primo mío en segundo… ¡no!, en tercer grado… o algo así.

-¿Y sólo por ese… incierto parentesco tengo que suponer que se trata de alguien confiable?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Además, debe bastarte con mi palabra.

Ante tal desparpajo, Rukia sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Rangiku era así de atolondrada desde siempre, y tal vez la quería precisamente por eso. Tenía un carácter tan contrario al suyo, que tanto a una como a otra se les había hecho fácil congeniar.

Se conocían desde la secundaria. Rangiku había ingresado a su división en el penúltimo año venida de otra ciudad, exhibiendo su indisimulable simpatía y voluptuosidad. Al principio sus maneras melifluas y demasiado desenvueltas le habían inspirado rechazo e incomodidad, así como a aquélla le chocó conocer a una muchacha tan seria, desabrida y tristona. Con el tiempo, incluso, pudieron endilgárselo mutuamente.

Cada vez que se hablaban era para pelear, burlarse del físico de la otra o cantarse las melodías de moda con la letra intencionalmente cambiada y plagada de indirectas. Sin embargo, luego de este impreciso período de rivalidad y estupidez, pudieron limar asperezas urgidas por un trabajo de biología que debían entregar en conjunto por haber estado peleando en horas de clase, bajo la amenaza de compensar la materia en diciembre.

Cuando Renji intentó ayudarlas, resultó que ambas poseían el suficiente orgullo para hacerse cargo por sí mismas de sus asuntos y lo echaron a empujones. Fue el primero de una larga lista de puntos en común que descubrieron tener. Desde ese día ya no volvieron a reprochar defectos ni a fingir superioridad, y una camaradería indestructible se generó gradualmente entre ellas.

Con esa camaradería Rangiku sostuvo a Rukia cuando la acompañó al hospital. Fue a la primera persona que se le ocurrió llamar y su amiga se transformó automáticamente en un pilar sin que se lo pidieran ni objetar jamás. Conciente de la situación, se ocupó de todo lo que Rukia fue incapaz de ocuparse como si fuera ella misma y llevó la carga sobre sus propios hombros cuando la otra necesitó desmoronarse. Lo único que inquietó a Rangiku fue el insano estoicismo con el que Rukia sobrellevó el duelo posterior.

La vio llorar alguna vez, ya no recordaba dónde ni cuándo, pero después de eso nunca volvió a sorprenderle una lágrima. Rukia era muy extraña, lo sabía de sobra, y no le faltaban motivos para serlo, pero con más razón entonces debería flaquear a menudo. Sin embargo, más allá de ciertos episodios complicados y momentos de agobio existencial, nunca asistió a su sufrimiento en pleno, aunque lo percibiera por debajo. Y eso le preocupaba aún a dos años de distancia.

De entre las tareas que asumió en ese tiempo para hacerle más llevadero el acontecer y dejarle espacio para la escritura, conseguir un inquilino se había convertido en la meta difícil. Rangiku terminó encargándose de llevar el anuncio al periódico tiempo después de encontrarlo entre los papeles de Renji que se pusieron a ordenar. Cuando en aquella oportunidad le preguntó si había que desecharlo con los otros, Rukia se quedó pensando durante algunos instantes, abstraída.

Finalmente lo tomó y dijo que más adelante lo consideraría. Cuando volvieron sobre el asunto, Rangiku se ofreció a hacerse cargo. No era que Rukia desease vehementemente alquilar, pero al contemplar el ingreso que supondría terminó por acceder. Nada de vanas melancolías ni de drama sobre el origen de la casa, después de la muerte de Renji olvidó por completo su novela y, vencido el plazo de la beca perdida, había que afrontar la situación con pragmatismo.

En el presente, aunque retomase la escritura, estaba endeudada. Podía contar con el dinero de la venta del estudio de Renji y con las regalías de sus libros, pero debía administrarse con cuidado para cubrir todos los gastos de cada mes. Quién sabe cuándo tendría lista la novela en la que trabajaba, por lo que no le vendría nada mal un dinero extra que le ayudase a respirar mejor.

El único problema fue que ninguno de los candidatos presentados por Rangiku la convencía. Si bien mediaba el parque entre ambas casas, más una ligustrina especialmente colocada para definir el espacio de cada una, Rukia experimentaba algunas aprensiones a la hora de decidir quién sería la mejor persona para compartir el lugar. Y nadie, por una u otra razón, la conformaba.

Rangiku le señaló un día, mortificada por los continuos rechazos, que el problema en realidad lo tenía ella, y Rukia no fue capaz de contradecirla. Sin embargo, el dilema persistió. Ese día, no obstante, la joven encargada de tan complicada tarea estaba segura de haber dado con el hombre ideal y defendería su posición costara lo que costase.

-Déjate de sonrisitas sarcásticas y escucha –pidió, sentándose en una silla cercana-. Este primo mío está soltero, recientemente separado, con trabajo estable y un requisito de sosiego y privacidad que me hizo recordar a cierta escritora igualmente solitaria.

Rukia tuvo que admitir que parecía prometedor.

-¿Tiene algún problema con el valor del alquiler?

-Ninguno.

-¿Piensa traer alguna pareja a vivir con él?

-Como dije, acaba de separarse y no está interesado en eso… cosa que también me recuerda a ti. Si tanto te interesa asegurarte, puedes volcarlo en el contrato.

-Te aseguro que lo haré –dijo Rukia con naturalidad-. ¿Y dices que no es problemático?

-Para nada, es tan huraño como tú.

-¿Le dijiste que valen las reuniones de amigos, pero de ninguna manera las fiestas bulliciosas?

-Se lo dije y no tiene inconveniente.

-¿Estás segura? –insistió Rukia, volviéndose en su silla para hablar cara a cara. Siempre había algún problema con uno de los requisitos y le extrañó sobremanera que, justamente, tratándose de un hombre soltero, éste se mostrase tan conforme con todo-. Rangiku, si el tipo resulta ser uno de tus contactos en Facebook…

La otra puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué desconfías de mis palabras? ¿Acaso no soy una persona seria? No me contestes –se apresuró a pedir ella ante la mirada irónica que le dirigieron-. Además, creo que tú lo has visto alguna vez… Si mal no recuerdo, en mi cumpleaños número veinte… o en mis veinticinco. Es Kurosaki Ichigo, mi primo de cabellos chillones. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Rukia hizo memoria y una borrosa imagen de un joven alto y atlético de cabellos de un naranja intenso y llamativo se dibujó en sus pensamientos. Sí, lo conocía, aunque apenas cruzaron palabra, y le pareció un buen muchacho. Antipático, pero bueno.

-Lo recuerdo –admitió-. Y ahora que lo dices… me parece bien.

Con semejante aprobación, Rangiku recuperó el júbilo con el que había llegado y aplaudió con entusiasmo. A continuación, dando por sentado una vez más el éxito de su gestión, felicitó a Rukia por su nuevo inquilino y a sí misma por su sabiduría en la elección. De milagro había escuchado de su madre que Ichigo estaba buscando casa y de milagro consiguió su nuevo número telefónico para llamarlo después de varios años de falta de contacto, aunque con el afecto inalterable.

-¿Te parece que me encargue del contrato con el abogado y que te llame para presentártelo y firmar? ¿O quieres entrevistarte con él antes?

Rukia, superada por la aceleración y la convicción de su amiga, se rindió y dio por finalizada la cuestión encomiándola a resolverlo como mejor le pareciese. Rangiku volvió a batir palmas, encantada con el poder recibido.

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia se inclinó y firmó. Kurosaki Ichigo hizo otro tanto y luego entregó el depósito y el primer mes por adelantado. Ella los recibió y le agradeció con un gesto. El abogado les dio una copia del contrato a cada uno para que las cosas se mantuvieran claras y sugirió que ante cualquier inconveniente recurriesen a él. Después se despidieron.

Rangiku los había pasado a buscar en su automóvil y los había presentado. Ellos intercambiaron un escueto apretón de manos y unas pocas palabras, ambos igualmente tensos por la situación. Además, cada uno de ellos tenía sus motivos para estarlo, motivos que sólo la mediadora conocía y que, fiel a ambos, procuraba reservárselos.

De vuelta a la casa, que Ichigo sólo había mirado desde afuera y que de inmediato lo conformó, los tres se apearon del automóvil con la intención de entrar para que la conociera mejor. A Rukia le extrañó que firmase sin atender previamente a esos detalles, pero supuso que tendría su prisa y que en la ciudad donde vivían se hacía difícil encontrar una casa para alquilar.

A un lado de la casa principal había un portón que comunicaba con el parque. Era la entrada para el automóvil, que Renji solía aparcar debajo del cobertizo construido unos metros más allá. La casa asomaba al fondo y debían recorrer un trecho de tierra hasta dar con el ingreso, una abertura practicada en la ligustrina. Luego sólo había unos metros hasta la puerta.

La construcción era pequeña, pero de dos plantas: abajo estaban la sala de estar, la cocina, un despacho y un acotado recinto destinado a la lavandería y almacenamiento; arriba, un dormitorio y el baño. Una escalera de madera conectaba ambos niveles y por aquí y por allá los detalles arquitectónicos sobresalían dándole un toque particular a cada espacio, un toque que Ichigo supo apreciar. No se arrepentía de la decisión tomada y se mostró satisfecho con el lugar.

-Rangiku me había dicho que se trataba de un sitio muy bello –comentó luego del recorrido, reunidos en la sala.

-Fue diseñado para un concurso de arquitectura –explicó Rukia-, por eso la singularidad de las terminaciones y lo llamativo de ciertas líneas de la construcción.

-Entiendo –repuso él, observando en derredor una vez más con un respeto que trajo alivio al corazón de la joven-. Para mí es más que suficiente.

-¿Necesitas ver alguna cosa en particular? ¿Te gustaría cambiar algo antes de mudarte? –indagó Rangiku-. Tal vez la nevera, o el lavarropas…

-No, ya me las arreglaré.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Quieres estar un rato a solas? –propuso ella.

Él ladeó la cabeza, considerándolo durante algunos instantes sin dejar de observar en torno.

-No, está bien así, prefiero irme a empacar. Si no te molesta –dijo dirigiéndose a Rukia-, me gustaría instalarme mañana mismo.

Rukia no podía creer la sencillez de aquel hombre. Lo notó decidido, algo apocado y demasiado serio, como si mudarse fuera un asunto de vital importancia. ¿De qué huía? Se lo planteó en una fracción de segundo, y al siguiente instante determinó que era la persona menos indicada para inmiscuirse en los dramas de los demás. Bastante tenía con los suyos.

Sabía que los hombres tendían a ser más prácticos que las mujeres, pero tratándose de la casa donde viviría debió haber sido un poco más puntilloso. Sin embargo, lo aceptó de esa manera sin cuestionárselo más, pues lo importante era que por fin había resuelto el tema del alquiler.

-No hay problema, múdate cuando gustes. Si necesitas algo, sólo debes golpear la puerta trasera de mi casa, la que da al jardín.

Rangiku ya no pudo soportar la formalidad de la escena y abrazó a ambos por los hombros con la espontaneidad que la caracterizaba. Los otros se miraron entre sí asombrados por lo abrupto de la maniobra, aunque resignados a su improvisada forma de ser.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Mi amiga y mi primo vivirán en la misma propiedad y podré venir a visitarlos a los dos juntos cada vez que quiera verlos! –exclamó alegremente. Ellos, por su parte, hicieron acopio de paciencia y la dejaron expresarse con libertad sin generarse tantas expectativas-. Estoy segura, además, de que todos seremos grandes amigos. ¡Ya lo verán!

Y para ratificar sus palabras, los estrechó con más fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _He aquí la segunda entrega del fic, desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que los han leído y favoriteado, espero que la propuesta siga siendo de su agrado._

 _Aprovecho este espacio para saludar a los anónimos **zariitha kuchiki** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n y **Anon01** , thank you!, jejeje, muchas gracias por el apoyo._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **II**

 **Las primeras palabras**

* * *

Al principio fue difícil, pero ya había anticipado que le costaría. Era la primera vez que se mudaba solo y la casa por momentos le parecía demasiado grande y ajena como para creerse que ahora, temporalmente, le pertenecía.

Ichigo apartó las mantas y bostezó ruidosamente. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de la persiana impidiéndole dormir más. Todavía le parecía raro despertar en una cama y en una habitación tan distintas de las anteriores, pero desde que se instaló allí procuraba mentalizarse para aceptar la realidad.

Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió al baño. ¿Aceptar la realidad? ¿Quién? ¿Ichigo Kurosaki? Se echó agua en el rostro y luego contempló su desaliñada imagen en el espejo. Maldito sea si consiguiera lidiar por fin con la condenada realidad.

Era el hijo mayor de una familia compuesta por tres hermanos y un solitario aunque dicharachero padre, su madre había fallecido muchos años atrás. Sus dos hermanas menores vivían aún con aquél en la casa familiar, en cambio él había preferido irse a vivir con la única persona que supo ganarse su obcecado corazón. Inoue Orihime fue la única mujer que, desde que ambos vestían aún uniformes escolares, lo atrajo hasta el punto de olvidarse de sí mismo.

Su belleza eclipsaba a la escuela, pero él había visto _a través_ de ella. Su ternura y su generosidad se ganaron su confianza a la edad en que ostentar determinado capital cultural parecía ser la única aspiración entre los adolescentes de su generación. Orihime era una joven que se esforzaba por ser ella misma, no por resaltar, y para su adusta forma de ser ese era un rasgo de belleza mucho más atrayente que cualquier atributo físico.

Terminaron el secundario, realizaron sus estudios universitarios y, a su debido tiempo, a solas, se comprometieron para casarse y ratificaron su promesa yéndose a vivir juntos. Ninguna de las dos familias objetó, en parte porque ya eran mayores y en parte porque lo veían venir. Isshin, el padre de Ichigo, derramó aparatosas lágrimas de despedida según su atolondrado modo de quererlo, pero nadie cuestionó una relación tan armónica y conveniente.

Ichigo sonrió con melancolía al recordar esas lágrimas, aunque en aquel entonces le resultaba molesto cada uno de los arrebatos paternos. En el presente, por el contrario, los entendía, y en ocasiones hasta los necesitaba. Y siempre le había sorprendido que no reaccionase del mismo modo cuando volvió cuatro años después con la valija, la noticia del casamiento suspendido y el corazón notoriamente fracturado.

Roto, como se decía tradicionalmente, no. _Fracturado_ , esa era la palabra que lo definía mejor. La vida que había imaginado junto a ella, la familia que había soñado y todos los planes que habían trazado juntos se habían hecho añicos, y él se quedó quebrado, escindido. Nada de lo que había dado por sentado conservó algún valor, ninguno de los pilares sobre los que se había apoyado se mantuvieron indemnes. Todo se vino abajo, despedazándose en mil piezas. Tal vez Isshin lo percibiera mejor que nadie y por eso suprimió el melodrama habitual.

Todavía era incapaz de explicarse la ruptura. Ichigo se miró en el espejo y volvió a preguntárselo, pero de nuevo se quedó en suspenso, vacío de argumentos concretos. Ella simplemente le dijo un día que había conocido a alguien más y que se había enamorado. Escuchó sus palabras desde lejos, desde el otro lado de la grieta que iba abriéndose entre los dos, con el vértigo del que sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que saltar.

Como en una maldita pesadilla… Todo era muy reciente como para revivirlo de otro modo, de una forma más sana, o práctica, o desprovisto de todo asombro. Ichigo tomó la toalla y se secó el rostro como si con eso pudiese borrarse la imagen de ella de la retina, la imagen de la mujer que lo dejó por otro y todavía no podía explicarse por qué. Sin embargo, su cara seguía allí.

Nada como el amor para hacer felices a los hombres. Y nada tan efectivo para acabarlos.

No obstante, aún contaba con la suficiente presencia de ánimo para evadir la tentadora senda del resentimiento. Salió del baño, se vistió, se preparó dos tostadas que comió sin aderezo y bebió el café sobrante del día anterior. La vida del soltero. Por último dejó los trastos en el fregadero, donde ya se acumulaban, tomó su bolso deportivo y salió pensando, por suerte, en el trabajo.

Hacía varios días que vivía allí, pero una vez afuera igual le ocurrió. Cerró la puerta y, al empezar a recorrer el camino de tierra que lo separaba del portón, se sintió confuso, desorientado. Fue por una fracción de segundo, pero bastó para hacerlo titubear en la mitad del recorrido. ¿Hacia dónde quedaba la parada del autobús…? Cierto, dos calles a la derecha. Por un momento había creído que salía de su viejo apartamento.

Levantó la vista, giró el rostro y se topó con la mirada de la dueña de casa, que estaba de pie en el jardín regando las flores. Lo miraba de un modo extraño, por lo que dedujo que él, quizás, había hecho algo extraño.

-Buenos días –saludó, aproximándose sólo unos pocos pasos.

-Hola, ¿qué tal la casa? –indagó Rukia-. ¿Te estás adaptando bien?

Ichigo vaciló con el bolso al hombro.

-Eso intento.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que te explique de nuevo dónde está el mercado o…?

-Oh no, gracias, lo recuerdo todo –repuso él con aspereza. Le disgustó que la mujer se diera cuenta del estado en el que se hallaba y se sintió algo expuesto y vulnerable. ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿O luciría peor de lo que suponía? A veces, sus amigos insistían en que hiciese terapia. Tal vez debería considerarlo-. Se hace tarde, nos vemos –se despidió, encaminándose otra vez al portón.

Rukia lo vio alejarse, contrariada por su sequedad. Luego se encogió de hombros.

 **.**

 **.**

Las dos primeras semanas con inquilino nuevo transcurrieron sin mayores novedades para Rukia. Apenas si se cruzaban algunas veces, y lo único que hacían era intercambiar los convencionalismos típicos de la situación. Se saludaban de forma impersonal, ella le preguntaba si todo iba bien y él le contestaba con respeto, aunque escuetamente. Terminó por suponer que ese sería el mejor modo de convivir: civilizados, pero distantes. Cada uno con su vida, en su espacio, y nada más.

De todas maneras no le importaba demasiado, la novela en la que trabajaba demandaba toda su atención. Se sentaba frente a la computadora y escribía durante horas, olvidándose incluso de las comidas u otras necesidades hasta que un gruñido del estómago le hacía retornar a la realidad. Nunca había escrito tan febrilmente y no quería desaprovecharlo.

Curiosamente, luego de la muerte de Renji, aunque perdiese aquella beca y en un arranque de rabia desechase lo poco que había escrito, unos meses después una vieja idea que había relegado comenzó a darle vueltas otra vez. Las ideas eran raras, caprichosas. Cuando se le había ocurrido años atrás, la había desestimado terminantemente, pues se creyó incapaz de poder plasmarla o le dio pereza de solo pensar en el trabajo que llevaría. Pero tres meses después de enviudar, ahí estaba revoloteando en su cerebro, aguijoneándola sin piedad.

Pese a la abulia que la acometía en ese entonces, un impulso misterioso e inflexible la empujó a la computadora para comenzar a escribir. Y las primeras palabras surgieron instantáneamente, como si se hubieran estado incubando dentro de ella en un nivel inconciente. Sólo así pudo explicarse que de pronto, en medio de la tristeza y la desesperación, tuviese fuerzas para emprender una tarea que en mejores circunstancias había descartado.

Tuvo sus altibajos, desde luego, pero con todo ya había logrado avanzar veinte de los treinta y cinco capítulos que tenía planeados. Se trataba de una novela experimental, un género en el que siempre había querido incursionar. Sin embargo, el trabajo sobre la estructura y el lenguaje en ese tipo de relatos solía demandar un esfuerzo muy grande, razón por la cual en su momento había desistido. En el presente, no obstante, el trabajo le convenía y la escritura se había convertido en un método de supervivencia. Mientras más costosa y ardua fuese la tarea, mejor.

Por eso, en más de una ocasión la jornada transcurría sin que ella se percatase de tal acontecer, sumida como estaba en el mundo que edificaba con signos. En ese mundo, de repente, halló más que un simple refugio o un consuelo. Allí experimentaba motivación, encaraba una causa, se veía a sí misma como un sujeto con una función. Anclando en las palabras era como dejaba a la Rukia de las tragedias, la Rukia que la gente veía, y se convertía en la Rukia provista de un enjambre de sentidos que transmitir.

Sólo Rangiku comprendía su necesidad de alzarse por encima de la compasión que irremediable e inexorablemente despertaba en los demás. Al carecer de una religión con la cual identificarse, nunca había pensado en Dios como entidad especial, por lo que tampoco lo culpaba ni buscaba una explicación para los reveses que había tenido que afrontar. Le dolía como el demonio, pero no se volvía loca; le angustiaba hasta lo indecible, pero no se lanzaba a gemir y a reclamar. No quería entender, sólo pretendía vivir.

Aun así, tenía sus momentos de oscuridad, lapsos indeterminados de tiempo cuando el abismo se abría de nuevo bajo sus pies y amenazaba con devorarla. En esas ocasiones hubiera querido tener una respuesta, pero como sabía que jamás llegaría, porque nunca nadie la conocía ni la obtenía, se concentraba en mantenerse de pie, de este lado, aferrándose con toda su voluntad a aquello que todavía le daba un motivo para seguir viviendo, para seguir siendo Rukia.

La literatura había representado eso para ella, siempre. Sobre todo la escritura. Por eso, durante mucho tiempo, nunca reparó demasiado en lo que sucedía alrededor. Algo le había dicho Rangiku de la reciente separación de su primo a un paso del altar, y ella tomó la información con la indiferencia que profesaba. Sin embargo, al verlo regresar una tarde particularmente cálida con el ceño fruncido del que se retrotrae a otro tiempo, recordó aquel comentario de su amiga.

Ella bebía de pie una taza de café en el jardín para observar el cielo y dejarse acariciar por la maravillosa y cálida brisa. El verano tocaba su fin. Había escrito mucho y había logrado avanzar en varios de los relatos que conformaban su novela, por lo que se había permitido esa pausa.

-¿Un día difícil? –dijo al verlo, a modo de saludo. Ella era la menos indicada para devolverlo a la realidad, pero también la que mejor podía comprender aquel ensimismamiento.

Y no se equivocaba, porque al oír sus palabras Ichigo frenó como si se hubiese golpeado contra una roca que le surgiera repentinamente en el camino. La buscó con la mirada, algo extraviado, hasta que la encontró de pie en el centro del jardín.

-Algo –respondió, confuso por el inesperado abordaje. Sus pensamientos habían viajado a varios kilómetros de distancia y le costó trabajo descender a la realidad-. ¿Tu novela? ¿Marcha bien?

Rukia se sorprendió un poco, pues nunca le había contado a qué se dedicaba. Después, entendió que Rangiku se lo había comentado. Terminaría por ser igualmente conveniente y problemático para ambos compartir semejante clase de amiga, estimó.

-Avanza –repuso, imitándole adrede la parquedad, aunque sólo ella pudiera divertirse con eso-. Hace un calor inusual –agregó.

-Sí, lo hace.

-¿Quieres un café?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que entrar –adujo, señalando hacia la casa como si regresar allí fuese una especie de imperativo categórico.

Rukia asintió con un gesto y un intento de sonrisa, y él hizo otro tanto y se alejó sin añadir nada más. El lacónico intercambio se repetiría otras tantas veces a lo largo de ese primer mes, casi por obligación y sin muchas variaciones. Era natural que, por más encerrados que vivieran, hubiera ocasiones en que se cruzasen y tuviesen que decir al menos las palabras corrientes, pero ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo de pensar en ello para plantearse mejorarlo.

Ella, en particular, a pesar de todo experimentó cierto alivio. No sólo no tenía que cuidar de dos casas, sino que había dejado la más querida en buenas manos. La discreción y al apocamiento de su inquilino, si bien algo inquietantes, le vinieron como anillo al dedo para dedicarse a su trabajo y a su solitario acontecer sin preocuparse por lo que sucedía del otro lado del jardín.

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia decidió que era hora de ponerse a leer. Cuando empezaba a repetirse, cuando la mente se le nublaba y escribía palabras gastadas, había llegado el momento de frenar y hacer algo diferente, algo que la nutriera y renovara su lenguaje. Y la lectura es el alimento del escritor.

Algunas semanas atrás Rangiku le había comprado libros, pues ella estaba tan sumida en la labor escrituraria que no quería salir de su casa ni siquiera para eso. Su amiga, desde la librería, la llamó por teléfono y decidieron los títulos, un poco distraída de su parte, pero no al punto de comprar cualquier cosa. Las novelas en cuestión se acumulaban en un rincón de su escritorio, solitarias, esperando adquirir sentido con la lectura.

La joven las observó durante algunos instantes, meditabunda. Luego apagó la computadora, se desperezó, estiró un brazo y tomó la primera, una edición de tapa rústica de _El último lector_ , de Ricardo Piglia. No era una novela, pero un poco de literatura ensayística le vendría bastante bien para comenzar.

Cualquier libro le daría ideas, ella lo sabía. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de relajación, de desentenderse por un momento del trabajo realizado. Fue hasta la sala, quitó algunos cojines del sofá y sólo se dejó uno para reposar la espalda. Luego se arrellanó y empezó a leer.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando empezaba a identificarse con el retrato de Kafka trazado en esas páginas, colocó el señalador y se levantó con el libro debajo del brazo para dirigirse al jardín. Afuera, la tarde todavía iluminaba un poco y quería terminar de leer el capítulo respirando el aire fresco, bajo el cielo pálido. Era su hora del día favorita.

Al poco rato, sin embargo, sobrevino la irremediable interrupción. De nuevo se identificó con Kafka, a quien le exasperaban, encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros. El portón hizo un leve pero sonoro chirrido y supo que su inquilino acababa de llegar.

Miró en dirección al camino, hacia la derecha de donde estaba parada, y lo vio avanzar igual que otras tantas veces: taciturno y ensimismado. Vestía ropa deportiva, en más de una ocasión lo había visto llevarla, con el sempiterno bolso al hombro, y esta vez le generó cierta curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, de algún modo tendrían que socializar.

-Hola –saludó, alzando la mano.

Ichigo se detuvo de golpe, casi como si se hubiese asustado. Rukia tomó nota de esa reiterada reacción. ¿Es que nunca recordaría por dónde iba y quién era su vecina más cercana?

-Oh, hola –dijo él, deteniéndose indeciso.

-Lo siento, te asusté –se disculpó ella, adrede, pues quería saber qué clase de explicación le daría al respecto.

-No me asustaste, desde luego, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa –repuso Ichigo, evasivo.

Durante algunos instantes ninguno de los dos supo cómo seguir la conversación, ella porque esperaba algo más y él porque ignoraba qué debería hacer a continuación. Una vez más, fue Rukia quien salvó el bache.

-¿Vas muy seguido al gimnasio? –indagó-. Sueles llevar un atuendo deportivo. ¿Vas al que tiene vista a la calle? ¿O al que queda en el sótano y nos permite cierta privacidad?

El interpelado la miró a la cara, tal vez por primera vez desde que se instalase allí. A la distancia a la que hablaban, a Rukia le resultó imposible dilucidar si se había dibujado un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara o si sólo se trataba de una mueca.

-Ninguno de los dos –respondió Ichigo, de pronto más distendido-. Soy entrenador.

Rukia, algo admirada, cayó en la cuenta de que desconocía su ocupación. Rangiku y su arbitraria forma de compartir información.

-¿Entrenador de fútbol?

-Entrenador de béisbol –corrigió él-. Estoy a cargo de los equipos de dos escuelas secundarias y de la preparatoria de la ciudad.

Ella lo miró con más asombro aún y se acercó un poco hasta el sendero de manera inconciente.

-¿De béisbol?

-De béisbol. Sé que no es un deporte muy tradicional por estos lares, pero…

-¡Me encanta el béisbol! –exclamó Rukia todavía con el libro entre las manos, como si éste fuera un ancla para contener el entusiasmo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el tipo se dedicase al béisbol, uno de sus deportes favoritos y de cuya dinámica se jactaba de conocer-. En la secundaria tuve una profesora que nos enseñó, y milagrosamente, siendo mala para la mayoría de los deportes, con el béisbol me apasioné.

Ichigo la miró, algo perplejo por su desenvoltura. Sin embargo, al notar su franqueza, sintió como si uno de los nudos en que se había enrollado su vida cotidiana de repente cediese, se aflojase. Estaba sosteniendo un diálogo normal con una muchacha normal y el mundo no se desplomaría sobre sus hombros por hacerlo.

Además se trataba de su vecina, la mujer a la que le alquilaba la casa. ¿Por qué había demorado tanto en entablar una adecuada comunicación? Al fin reparó en el detalle y se sintió algo estúpido por conducirse de una forma tan antisocial.

-Vaya –repuso. Orihime se había interesado mucho en su trabajo, había aprendido la dinámica del juego y había asistido a los partidos, pero era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien espontáneamente interesada-. A veces pasa que lo más raro termina por atraernos –dijo, y ante la visión del estupor de Rukia comprendió que realmente se había comportado muy huraño los días anteriores-. El béisbol es un gran deporte –concluyó, algo avergonzado.

La joven en verdad se impresionó al oírle decir algo más que lo básico, pero al entrever que lo había puesto en evidencia con su reacción procedió a suavizar su semblante. Se trataba de crear una conexión, no de amilanar al pobre tipo.

-Ya lo creo, lo he jugado hasta en videojuegos. Renji al principio no entendía nada, pero como yo ya lo había jugado en la escuela, le expliqué y pasamos horas en la pantalla. Después compramos un bate, la pelota y guantes, y empezamos a practicarlo en la vida real. Era muy divertido para ambos –comentó-. Más tarde se sumaron algunos amigos... Como bien has dicho, no es un juego de lo más popular.

Ante la mención tan natural de su esposo, que por su prima Ichigo sabía que había fallecido, volvió a sentirse algo desconcertado, aunque procuró disimularlo. De nuevo adquirió conciencia de que necesitaba conocerla mejor y entablar alguna confianza para dejar esas aprensiones.

-¿Sigues las grandes ligas por televisión?

-Hace tiempo que ya no –respondió Rukia-. Seguir los partidos insume muchas horas y necesito ese tiempo para escribir, aunque hoy decidí que me tomaría unos días para leer.

-Ya veo.

Luego se produjo otro lapso de silencio, menos incómodo que el anterior, pero de todos modos inconveniente. Rukia ya no sabía cómo sostener el libro y lo pasaba de una mano a otra, nerviosa, buscando el modo de cerrar el intercambio. Para su sorpresa, esta vez fue Ichigo quien tomó las riendas de la situación.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Oh… –profirió ella, reparando en el detalle-. Es un libro que medita sobre la figura del lector.

-Parece interesante.

-Lo es. ¿Tú lees?

-Muy poco, la verdad. Pero me gusta.

-Comprendo.

Nuevo e inoportuno silencio. El cielo empezaba a estar más oscuro y apenas podían distinguir las facciones del otro. Los grillos comenzaron a cantar.

-Bueno, seguiré hasta casa –dijo Ichigo al final, pues había agotado ya sus recursos.

Rukia sonrió, entendiéndolo.

-¿Todo va bien por allí atrás? ¿Estás cómodo? ¿Necesitas algo?

Él lo meditó por unos breves instantes.

-Todo va muy bien, me estoy adaptando y por ahora no necesito nada. Gracias.

-Recuerda que si necesitas algo sólo debes acudir a mi puerta. Puede que demore en atenderte, pues si no estoy leyendo estoy escribiendo, y me aíslo de la realidad con demasiada facilidad, pero si insistes…

-Entiendo –le aseguró Ichigo, y aunque al parecer fuese incapaz de sonreír, sus ojos la miraron con mayor calidez que antes-. Espero que algún día me dejes leerlo –dijo, y por esta vez, lejos de sonar formal, se expresó con auténtica sinceridad.

Rukia supo percibirlo y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Si logro terminarlo, incluso te firmaré un ejemplar –bromeó.

-Te tomaré la palabra –repuso él. De pronto recordó que sus hermanas habían leído sus libros y por un momento sintió el impulso de comentárselo, pero al final se contuvo. No quería parecer fastidioso en la primera plática apropiada que sostenían, así que optó por despedirse-. Nos vemos luego –murmuró, empezando a retroceder.

-Nos vemos –saludó también ella, y permaneció allí parada observando cómo se alejaba.

Ahora que había cruzado con él dos palabras más que las de costumbre, ya no le pareció tan raro ni tan misterioso. Simplemente parecía un poco triste, y ella no era quién para juzgar ese estado de ánimo en las personas ni la forma como tal sentimiento influía en su carácter. Sí podía, en todo caso, percibirlo y empatizar.

Además, se solazó con la grata impresión de la coincidencia. Un entrenador de béisbol, ¡nada menos! Con lo que le gustaba ese deporte y el tiempo que llevaba relegándolo. Nunca más había vuelto a seguir las ligas, ni a practicarlo, tal vez porque le hiciese recordar a Renji.

Renji… Nunca transcurrían más de veinticuatro horas sin que su nombre o su imagen se colasen de algún modo entre los intersticios de la realidad. No obstante, se había esmerado en aprender a tomárselo con naturalidad. Se había convertido en una joven viuda, pero eso no significaba que la figura de su marido tuviera que volverse un tabú. Al contrario, era mucho más sano invocarlo que reprimirlo como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ya lo había experimentado con la pérdida de sus padres y en el presente tenía la edad adecuada y se consideraba con la inteligencia suficiente para huirle a cualquier tipo de inclinación dramática. Ni sus padres ni Renji se irían tan fácilmente de su interior, jamás se perdía del todo a las personas amadas mientras los sentimientos marchasen con uno. Aunque ya no se las pudiera ver.

Aun así, en ese punto del razonamiento, el dolor pinchó duro en su pecho. Levantó la vista hacia el ya oscurecido cielo nocturno y sintió frío, hambre y soledad. No, jamás se tomaría las tragedias de su vida como si fueran todo lo que la constituía. Ella era mucho más que eso.

De todas formas dolió. Respiró hondo, pero lo único que consiguió fue proferir una exclamación quejumbrosa. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, temerosa de que alguien pudiera oírle, aunque nadie se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Hacía tiempo que no lloraba, y tampoco se lo permitiría ahora. Se las secó con rapidez. _Nada de dramatismo, nada de dramatismo, ¡nada de dramatismo!_ , se repitió para sí. Esa era su consigna ahora y así seguiría siendo sin importar qué. Luego se encaminó hasta su casa, angustiada todavía, pujando por deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Seguimos transitando la historia de este acercamiento... que ya sólo se dará en nuestros corazones por motivos que son del dominio público T_T_

 _Quisiera aportar algo de sensatez al respecto, pero la verdad es que por ahora no puedo. La fangirl que habita en mí se encuentra devastada. El final de Naruto me había decepcionado, pero este lo sentí como una puñalada trapera (a traición). Lo único que me ayudó a sobrellevar el luto (?) fue entretenerme con los juegos olímpicos y por eso casi me olvido de actualizar. Además de que me amargué bastante y me dieron ganas de largar todo el proyecto al diablo._

 _Pero basta de lamentarse. Tratemos de recuperar algo de cordura y sigamos adelante con nuestras ilusiones, que al fin y al cabo no dañan a nadie y ya nadie nos las puede quitar. Bien haría el shounen en finalizar con batallas donde nuestros héroes se luzcan y ahorrarnos definitivamente las parejas, de este modo al menos nadie sufriría mayores daños y cada uno trazaría en su imaginación los amores que desee, pero en este caso ya no será posible. Insisto, obremos con madurez, felicitemos a Kubo por el gran esfuerzo de todos estos años -que a fin de cuentas Bleach no se trataba de romance precisamente, por el amor del cielo- y permanezcamos fieles a nuestro honesto ichirukismo._

 _Saludos a **Anon01** , muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegra que te guste la historia :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer aún, que de aquí en más será lo único que nos quede y, tal vez, perdure :)_

* * *

 **III**

 **Superar el bloqueo**

* * *

-¿Crees que te convertirás en un gran deportista mientras intercambias mensajes con tu novia por WhatsApp?

-No, entrenador.

-Entonces deja el maldito aparato silenciado y vuelve a la práctica. No puedes interrumpirla cada vez que te llega un nuevo mensaje creyendo que se acaba el mundo. El mundo es un poco más grande que tu propio ombligo, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, entrenador.

-¿De veras lo entiendes?

-Sí, entrenador.

Ichigo hizo una mueca, no muy convencido. El chico dejó su móvil en el bolso y, avergonzado, se apresuró a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros para proseguir con los ejercicios básicos de lanzamiento. Chad, a unos pasos de allí, se acercó con el semblante contraído.

Reconvenirlo por su modo de regañar al jugador hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo. Además, en el fondo tenía razón. En todo caso, la mejor forma de abordarlo sería por donde más le doliera, porque la actitud que se traía desde el inicio del entrenamiento ya lo estaba preocupando.

-Qué –lo interpeló Ichigo, adusto, al verlo llegar con ese gesto.

-Deberías seguir tus propios consejos –sugirió Chad.

El otro se volvió para observar la práctica con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tampoco conseguirás convertirte en un ser humano si sigues con la cabeza conectada a la persona equivocada. Te vuelve torvo, intolerante, y casi traumas al pobre chico.

-Mi cabeza está bien, gracias.

-Entonces díselo a tu cara.

Como toda respuesta, el joven resopló. Debería haber anticipado que su amigo aprovecharía la menor oportunidad para sacar el tema a colación. Si el mundo entero conspiraba en su contra para hacerlo, ¿por qué la persona más cercana a él se mantendría al margen? No podían dejarlo en paz, sencillamente _no podían_.

Con Chad eran amigos desde la secundaria, así que se permitían ser sardónicos prescindiendo de medir la dosis apropiada. La confianza que los unía iba mucho más allá de los formulismos o los escrúpulos, y una de las evidencias más patentes era que continuaban trajinando en el mismo territorio donde se conocieron, aunque ejerciendo otro rol. De algún modo, entonces, nunca habían dejado de ser los mismos muchachos de antaño y por eso se conocían al dedillo.

Siendo Chad el profesor de educación física e Ichigo el entrenador del equipo de béisbol, solían compartir con frecuencia el campo durante las prácticas, lo cual les permitía verse a diario, tratar los temas interdisciplinarios del trabajo y departir sobre sus asuntos personales cada vez que el hueco se les presentaba. Aquella reconvención dirigida al inocente estudiante terminó por convertirse entonces en una buena excusa para hacerlo.

Muchos otros atributos compartían en realidad. Además de lo profesional, ambos eran jóvenes sencillos, amables, leales. Sabían darle a las vicisitudes de la vida el valor que merecían con la sensibilidad adecuada y muy pocas cosas los abatían hasta el punto de bajar los brazos. Chad lo sabía, lo había visto en Ichigo en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar y por eso en el último tiempo le costaba un poco reconocer a su amigo en ese zombi detenido a su lado.

Sólo una mujer tenía la capacidad de ponerlo en ese estado. Lo que no podía lograr un juego malogrado o un campeonato perdido, podía hacerlo una falda que atentara contra su orgullo, el maldito orgullo de los Kurosaki.

-Sólo déjala ir –insistió.

Ichigo se temía la persistencia.

-Ella se fue por sí misma, Sado.

-No estoy bromeando.

-Yo tampoco.

-Si te empecinas en creer que ya lo has superado, será contraproducente.

-¿Entonces para qué seguir discutiendo? Dejemos el condenado asunto de lado.

-Así nunca podrás recuperarte.

Ichigo bufó, irritado. ¿Recuperarse? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Qué diablos le ocurría al tipo para venir de pronto con esos afanes psicoterapéuticos? Él era el menos indicado de los dos para entablar una plática de ese estilo, y así se lo haría saber.

-Estás más hablador que de costumbre, y molestas –le recriminó con aspereza sin dejar de observar el juego.

El otro tampoco se desenfocó de sus propios alumnos al reconocerlo.

-Hum… Quizá sea por el cambio de estación –comentó, aunque a ninguno de los dos le hizo gracia.

En el silencio que siguió, breve debido a la necesidad de emitir indicaciones para sus respectivos grupos, trataron de rearmarse mentalmente. Ichigo sabía por dónde venía la cosa, desde luego, y en el fondo agradecía aquel sincero interés, pero no tenía ninguna intención de desahogarse, ni de reflexionar ni de extraer las consabidas moralejas. Lo suyo no eran las palabras, como en el caso de la joven escritora a quien le arrendaba la vivienda, sino la omisión y el olvido.

Jamás había tenido ganas ni siquiera de intentarlo, ni en el antes, ni en el durante ni en el después de la partida de Orihime. Simplemente se había limitado a anunciar la ruptura, a aceptar las frases de incredulidad típicas y a asentir y a negar con la cabeza según la clase de preocupación transmitida por sus allegados. Con Chad tal vez se había permitido una mirada, una debilidad, pero nunca una palabra que fuera a exponer con mayor claridad aún la zozobra que lo acometía desde entonces. Además, sabía que no era preciso hacerlo.

Su amigo entendió, desde luego, siempre lo entendía. Los códigos establecidos por naturaleza y afinados con la experiencia les otorgaban la gracia de poder comunicarse sin entrar en incómodos detalles. No obstante, de ahí mismo surgía el reproche.

-También puede que hable tanto porque es la primera vez que uno de nosotros atraviesa por esta clase de situación –retomó Chad después de unos momentos-. O quizá porque ya no sepa qué hacer contigo.

Cierto que el tipo, por más adusto que fuese, tenía el don de formular la cifra exacta de lo que acontecía, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Ichigo. Tal capacidad resultaba admirable, para qué negarlo, pero en determinadas ocasiones, como la presente, se convertía en un molesto grano en el trasero para quien debía padecerla.

-Ya no quiero hablar de esto –repuso Ichigo con tranquilidad.

Su amigo suspiró con resignación.

-Hablar es lo de menos –dijo, cambiando la estrategia-. El problema sigue siendo que lo superes.

Esta vez Ichigo se tomó algunos segundos antes de contestar. Sabía que Chad tenía razón, no era tan necio como para negarlo, pero incluso esa expectativa, por más problemática que se volviera, quería reservarla para sí.

-Esto también pasará –concedió, aunque ni él mismo se lo creyese del todo.

Chad le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-¿Seguro?

-Eso espero.

-Pues yo también lo espero.

Después Ichigo se alejó para eludir la desconfiada mirada que le dirigieron y para evitar la catarata de pensamientos que sobrevenía a continuación de esas conversaciones. Chad siempre terminaba mirándolo de una manera solapada, inquietante, y ya tenía suficiente con su propia incertidumbre como para lidiar también con la vacilación ajena. Fue hasta el diamante y organizó un cambio de funciones entre los jugadores, buscando enfocarse en el trabajo.

Al menos el béisbol seguía siendo igual. La mujer más importante de su vida lo había dejado, los planes que habían elaborado juntos se habían hecho trizas y ni siquiera podía formular en voz alta lo molesto que se sentía debido a ello. Pero su maldito talento para guiar a otros por el rumbo que más les convenía al parecer permanecía intacto.

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia tenía que vivir. Escribía por una cuestión de supervivencia, si llegaba a detenerse podía generar un vacío entorno de sí, uno que la devoraría, por lo tanto tenía que seguir escribiendo. La muerte de Renji la había desbloqueado, pero también la había dejado en el medio de la nada. A menos que escribiera, aquel absurdo fluir de tiempo denominado _vida_ se transformaría en una sucesión insustancial.

Demasiado tenía ya con haberse acostumbrado a hacerlo todo por sí misma, sola, anhelando un apoyo del que algunas veces sospechaba. ¿En verdad había existido? ¿De veras lo había tenido? En eso se metamorfoseaban las personas y los recuerdos, a la larga se convertían en una duda o en una imagen evanescente. Los efectos del tiempo después de una pérdida pueden ser aterradores.

Porque si ni siquiera podía estar segura de un recuerdo, ¿entonces qué quedaba de ellos? ¿Renji había vivido realmente con ella en esa casa, había compartido su cama, la había regañado por una distracción? ¿De veras había estado riendo de las tiras cómicas más tontas de los periódicos? ¿Fueron realmente sus padres los que una tarde de invierno jugaron con ella a las escondidas y fingieron que no veían sus zapatillas de princesa asomando por detrás de las cortinas? ¿O era ella quien los había soñado?

Esas sensaciones la asaltaban a menudo, pero si se detenía a pensar mucho en ello, la herida se lo reclamaba. Rukia escribía para sortear el dolor. Cuando leyó los libros que creyó necesarios, volvió a sentarse delante de la computadora y escribió durante horas olvidando las comidas, el baño y el aire fresco del atardecer que se colaba por la puerta trasera entreabierta. Rukia olvidaba, se esmeraba por hacerlo. Al menos por un rato.

La escena se había repetido día tras día hasta que una visita de Rangiku vino a enderezarla un poco otra vez. Se quedó con ella sólo un cuarto de hora, de pasada, pero ese huracán que tenía de amiga hacía que quince minutos rindiesen como quince años. Le dio lo que necesitaba: instrucciones. Comida, limpieza, ropa nueva, y Rukia volvió a parecerse a una mujer normal.

Un nuevo ciclo de lectura se reinició después de que la joven "le cortase la inspiración". Esta vez se interesó en Murakami, _Kafka en la orilla_ , pues le gustaba el personaje que podía comunicarse con los gatos. Ojalá ella tuviese ese poder. Un día abrazó el libro como si fuera una balsa y salió al jardín para leerlo mientras aún hiciera algo de calor.

Sacudió de hojas caídas la reposera y se tendió sin prestar atención a la incipiente declinación del sol. Su jardín seguía siendo el único sitio liberador, el sitio que de alguna manera la conectaba con el pasado y con las personas de cuya existencia seguía titubeando. Alguna vez había leído una novela donde un joven indígena echaba a rodar un trompo, un juego de tradición antigua. Cada vez que lo ponía en movimiento era como si el tiempo se anulase y él estaba con sus antepasados, él _era_ uno de sus antepasados. En ese jardín ella todavía estaba con Renji.

El libro también le ofrecía esa ilusión, pues lo había leído por primera vez cuando él vivía. Era curioso. Y extraño. Sin embargo, pudo abstraerse de la melancolía lo suficiente para adentrarse en aquel universo de papel.

Ichigo traspuso el portón y avanzó con la cabeza gacha, como de costumbre, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo advirtió su presencia. Hacía tiempo que no se cruzaba con Rukia y de pronto le llamó la atención encontrarla allí, como si hubiera sido tramado por la casualidad. Tal vez hubiese tenido un día demasiado agitado y verla tan apacible le generase confusión.

Inconcientemente detuvo la marcha y se quedó mirándola con cierta impunidad, pues la joven tendría que girar la cabeza para percatarse de su llegada, cosa que no podía hacer. Sostenía un grueso volumen, el cual leía tan concentrada y tan llena de paz que la escena entró en conflicto con la maraña de emociones que experimentaba, o que por fin era conciente de experimentar.

Qué clase de día había tenido ella para terminar de ese modo y qué clase de día había tenido él para terminar en las antípodas eran buenas preguntas para plantearse, pero demasiado retorcidas también. Permaneció allí durante un tiempo indeterminado, detenido, contemplando una simple escena de lectura. Nunca antes había reparado en lo extrañamente tranquilizador que era hacerlo.

En verdad contrastaba notoriamente con lo que le acontecía por dentro, con lo que corría por debajo. Chad había tenido razón, su cerebro seguía conectado con alguien que ya no significaba nada en su vida. Y dolía. Por todos los cielos, dolía como el demonio. Ya no recordaba cómo había sido él antes de Orihime, o mejor dicho, _cómo era ser él,_ y por eso le dolía. El tiempo transcurría, se lo llevaba todo por delante y él seguía preguntándose, aferrándose, resintiéndose.

¿Por qué no podía hacer como Rukia? ¿Por qué no podía sentarse en una tarde clara a leer un libro, a olvidarse un poco hasta que el dolor gradualmente fuera perdiendo consistencia? Hacía tiempo que no leía. Recordaba vagamente que alguna vez había encontrado refugio en un par de títulos, pero ese era precisamente el tiempo que se le hacía inasequible.

-¿Ichigo?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella se había percatado de su presencia y había volteado el rostro hacia él. Se sintió abochornado.

-Lo siento –dijo con torpeza.

Por la contracción de sus facciones, Ichigo notó que había errado en la disculpa. Rukia se había dado cuenta de que él estaba observándola desde hacía rato, pero en lugar de contrariarse u ofenderse, se había sorprendido e intrigado. Quién sabe qué más había visto en él para dejar el libro en la reposera y dirigirse a su encuentro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, deteniéndose frente a él-. Te ves pálido.

Al joven le chocó que ella tuviese tal clarividencia.

-¿Qué leías? –replicó para cambiar de tema.

-Murakami.

-He oído hablar de él.

-Es uno de los escritores más leídos en la actualidad –explicó ella-, podría decirse que está de moda. ¿Te interesa? ¿Quieres que te preste una de sus novelas?

Ichigo lo pensó, pero a continuación se negó.

-No creo que sea buena idea, últimamente estoy algo atareado. Olvidaría devolvértelo.

-Viviendo tan cerca eso tendría solución.

-Aun así, quedaría mal contigo.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

-De todas formas, la oferta sigue en pie.

El joven entrenador se lo agradeció, y sintiéndose aún en falta, repitió en tono bajo:

-Siento haberte interrumpido.

Esta vez fue Rukia quien sopesó su melancólica actitud. Su inquilino era un sujeto muy extraño. Conocía su historia y sus motivos para mudarse, al menos por los escasos datos que le facilitara Rangiku, pero ese día, por alguna razón, logró entrever en sus ojos y en sus rasgos mucho más que un simple sentimiento de abandono. Empatizó con él de inmediato.

Sin embargo, hasta el momento había hablado muy poco como para permitirse indagar entre sus sentimientos. De hecho, era la primera vez que se sintió más natural detenerse a platicar con él. Podía ser el inicio de algo bueno, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que nunca pudiesen trabar una amistad con todas las letras, ni siquiera en nombre de la vecindad.

Superar el bloqueo siempre era la parte más difícil.

-No has interrumpido nada. Si eres lector, sabrás que en realidad nunca acontece tal cosa.

-La verdad es que nunca fui de leer mucho –reconoció Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió.

-Eso tiene remedio.

Él le correspondió con una semisonrisa.

-Seguro que lo tiene. Verte tan pacífica me dio curiosidad.

Ahora ella se sintió algo desconcertada. Después, comprendió por fin las emociones que había divisado en su rostro cuando lo sorprendió mirándola. Ichigo, sin darse cuenta, las había dejado traslucir y Rukia fue lo suficientemente perceptiva para desentrañarlas.

A pesar del esporádico trato que venían sosteniendo y de la escasa familiaridad desarrollada, ella ya había advertido su parquedad y lo escasamente demostrativo que de seguro era con todas las personas. Se trataba de una actitud fácilmente detectable para ella, pues solía ser lo que más le atraía de los hombres. Sin embargo, por un momento, se había asomado a su interioridad a través de las fisuras.

Con sólo verlo de pie en el sendero, observándola en silencio, entendió que se sentía tan solo, desamparado y desorientado como ella misma, excepto que ella lo sabía y peleaba, mientras que él todavía parecía preferir ignorarlo. Un espejo en el que reflejarse podía ser útil, pero también podía volverse perturbador.

¿Pacífica? ¿Así la había interpretado? Pues él se veía exactamente del modo contrario.

-Tengo más de esos en la biblioteca –sugirió-. Puedes tomar el que quieras cuando quieras si lo que necesitas es algo de paz.

A Ichigo de nuevo le sacudió su capacidad de comprensión. Se sintió expuesto, aunque le costó discernir por qué y hasta qué punto. Las mujeres daban miedo.

-Gracias –procuró decir con amabilidad.

-¿Te gusta algún género en particular?

Hacía tanto que no hablaba de libros que al principio él se sintió algo perdido con la pregunta. Después de unos instantes, creyó entender a qué se refería.

-La ciencia ficción solía gustarme mucho –contestó-. También los relatos de aventura, sobre todo los de Julio Verne.

-Julio Verne es el mejor –se entusiasmó Rukia sin poderlo evitar-. ¿Tienes algún favorito entre sus libros? Reconozco que necesito volver a _La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días_ con frecuencia, siento debilidad por su protagonista.

A él la historia se le presentó confusamente en la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que lo leí, pero ya no recuerdo los detalles de la trama.

-Se trata del joven inglés que apuesta con sus amigos a que puede dar la vuelta al mundo en ese tiempo –resumió ella-. El título lo dice todo.

-Cierto –repuso él, recordándolo por fin.

-Algún día deberías retomarlo. Los libros son como los vinos –bromeó Rukia.

Él asintió. No se creyó con autoridad para rebatir semejante afirmación, así que se limitó a tratar de recordar en dónde diablos había guardado sus libros. Además, sabía que ése en particular lo tenía, y se estremeció por la inusitada coincidencia. En verdad que la casualidad había intervenido entre ellos esa jornada.

-Si tanto lo recomiendas, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para buscarlo y releerlo –le aseguró. Y después, algo irresoluto de cómo continuar la conversación, añadió-: Se hace tarde.

Rukia asintió con entendimiento. Para lo que estaban acostumbrados, habían llegado demasiado lejos en la conversación, y tuvo que admitir que se había sentido muy cómoda y relajada. Podía adjudicar esas sensaciones a que habían estado departiendo sobre literatura, su territorio, pero de algún modo intuyó que no sólo se trataba de eso.

-También tengo que entrar –concordó, en parte para contener la contrariedad que súbitamente la embargaba-. Ha refrescado y ya oscureció. Los días se hacen más cortos.

Ichigo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, taciturno. Había vuelto a su postura habitual. Sin agregar nada más, después de un simple gesto de saludo retomó su camino y ella se dio la vuelta para seguir por el suyo.

Un rato después, sentada una vez más frente a la computadora, Rukia cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado el libro en la reposera. En cambio, nítida y constante, había permanecido en su retina la imagen de su vecino observándola mientras leía. Sin embargo, apenas si tuvo tiempo para asombrarse del fenómeno, pues de pronto venía cargada de una andanada de ideas y de palabras para volcar en su novela y no podía distraerse analizando lo demás. Sí supo con certeza que ya no sería necesario seguir leyendo a Murakami.

Escribió toda la noche, de nuevo sin comer ni dormir. Rangiku volvería a regañarla. De todas maneras Rukia escribió, escribió porque así se sentía vivir y porque era el único modo de mantener la mente sana y despejada. Porque ahora, además de la melancolía que cargaba consigo, de repente le había interesado la que se esforzaba en ocultar su vecino.

 **.**

 **.**

Revolvió entre las cajas que le habían enviado sus hermanas. Uno de los escasos caprichos que se permitió con posterioridad a la separación fue el de negarse a regresar al apartamento que había compartido con Orihime, por lo que les había pedido a ellas que recogieran el resto de sus cosas. Los trofeos terminaron siendo muchos más de los que recordaba, pero en ese momento le representaron un estorbo.

-¿Por qué conservo tantas tonterías? –farfulló, esculcando ente libretas y fotografías-. Ni que hubiésemos llegado a conformar una familia de verdad –comentó con amargura.

Cuando se percató del soliloquio, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Lo único que la faltaba. Abrió otra caja y tampoco tuvo éxito. Abrió una más… Allí estaban. Pocos, pero suyos. Nunca los había querido canjear ni vender, pues aunque careciera del hábito les guardaba un afecto especial.

Acomodó los volúmenes que componían su reducida y humilde biblioteca en un estante junto a la chimenea. Una vez más comprendió por qué suele haber libros en todas las casas más allá del hábito de lectura de sus moradores. La calidez que brindaban con sólo estar era única y poseían la facultad de terminar de configurar aquello que se denominaba _hogar_.

Verificó los títulos de nuevo pero, aunque se esforzase, no consiguió recordar de qué se trataban ni por qué razón en su momento le había agradado leerlos. A su edad ese tipo de contrariedades resultaban frustrantes, pero pronto se rehízo al evocar las palabras de Rukia. Definitivamente, eso tenía remedio.

Tomó el primer libro, el verdadero motor de la búsqueda, lo hojeó y se lanzó a leerlo con más entusiasmo del que se había creído capaz. Era casi medianoche y al otro día debía levantarse temprano, pero no pudo sustraerse de la lectura. Quería recordar, necesitaba recuperar aunque fuera esas pequeñas escenas de su otro yo, ese yo que le era tan esquivo. Quería recobrar lo que se sentía ser él.

Recostado en el sofá, sumergido en la lectura, por fin consiguió asomarse a las emociones de otro tiempo, a las esperanzas de antaño. Se recordó a sí mismo leyendo, entreteniéndose. Rukia había tenido razón. El increíble Fileas Fogg empezó a dibujarse en su imaginación y de pronto se sintió en verdad como en casa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Demoré más de lo pensado en actualizar, estos días estuve muy perezosa. Lo raro es que, por el contrario, avancé en la escritura y adelanté dos capítulos, ya sólo me quedan dos y la termino de escribir. Pero a este ritmo de actualización, ante sus ojos el amor va a desarrollarse a paso de tortuga mientras que en los míos ya ha alcanzado una instancia superior XD  
_

 _Veo que el final de Bleach nos ha traumado a todos, creo que nos va a costar bastante superarlo. Esto de fanatizarse con algo termina siendo contraproducente, uno se bajonea mucho cuando en realidad la vida pasa por otro lado. En fin, así es la peregrinación del otaku (?)_

 _Como siempre, agradezco los anónimos de **Anon 01** , muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia! **Fer** , me alegra que te haya gustado la propuesta. Creo que son pocos los finales realmente buenos en estas series, lo sabemos incluso antes de empezar a recorrer la historia, pero vale la pena hacerlo. Y sí, seguiremos siendo ichirukistas, eso se lleva en la sangre (?) Gracias por leer y comentar :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D  
_

* * *

 **IV**

 **Párrafos nuevos**

* * *

Como Ichigo pagaba el alquiler por transferencia electrónica y la casa se hallaba en perfecto estado, casi no había motivos para tratarse con Rukia más allá de la civilidad de los cruces cotidianos al finalizar el día, y eso sólo si ella se encontraba en el jardín. Así que durante algunas semanas ninguno supo nada del otro excepto por esos intercambios fugaces, huraño él y demasiado consumida por el trabajo ella.

No era por falta de curiosidad. Desde que viera la contraída expresión de su rostro observándola leer, el instinto de escritora le indicó a Rukia que allí había mucha más historia que la esbozada por Rangiku. Los hombres solían ser más adustos, e Ichigo parecía corresponder muy bien con el perfil, pero se preguntaba qué tanto del final de su relación lo había afectado hasta el punto de dejarlo varado, detenido en el medio de la vida.

Desde luego, no existía entre ellos la confianza suficiente para ir a averiguarlo, después de aquel intercambio sólo se habían cruzado de pasada con el tiempo justo para saludarse. Además, los había dejado bastante descolocados con respecto al clima con el que se comunicaban. Aun así, el interrogante se había instalado en ella y pensaba con frecuencia en su enigmático vecino.

Por su parte, Ichigo experimentaba similar inquietud, aunque en una dirección diferente. Sabía que Rukia había enviudado un par de años atrás, por lo que le llamaba la atención la serenidad que aparentaba. ¿Podía sentirse tan tranquila después de la pérdida sufrida? ¿Era lógico? ¿Así de rápido olvidaban las mujeres?

¿O estaba malinterpretando? A fin de cuentas ni siquiera la conocía, en parte por la distancia que aún reinaba entre ellos, en parte por su propia forma de ser. Además, si lo pensaba, él mismo había terminado por buscar en la lectura la clase de refugio que había percibido al verla leer, por fin había hallado la serenidad interna que se le había extraviado y que se esforzaba tanto por estabilizar. Sí, tal vez no se tratase de algo tan simple como olvidar.

Aunque a la larga fingiera desinterés o le restara importancia a sus elucubraciones, Ichigo ya se había percatado de un detalle llamativo: ambos transitaban por situaciones análogas, ambos se hallaban ante una encrucijada. No se conocían, pero permanecían en suspenso e irresolutos en el centro mismo del desierto sin decidir por dónde proseguir.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, una lluvia torrencial se abatió sobre la ciudad. Por más que el servicio meteorológico advirtiera sobre el riesgo de tales fenómenos, lo hacía siempre de forma tan hipotética que nunca se podían tomar las medidas acertadas. Y por el contrario, cuando se trataba de una amenaza más seria, nunca llegaban a pronosticarlo como era debido.

Rukia suspiró resignada cuando escuchó el estruendo de la lluvia y el granizo cayendo sobre su tejado. Afuera había oscurecido de forma abrupta aun siendo de tarde, pero al estar sumida en su escrito no había llegado a notarlo sino hasta que la precipitación sobrevino sobre su cabeza, asustándola por lo repentina. Como de costumbre, parecía que el mundo iba a acabarse.

Llovió el resto de la tarde y durante toda la noche, aunque fue mermando de intensidad hasta convertirse en un aguacero tranquilo pero constante. Apenas durmió algunas horas, entretenida en escuchar las gotas cayendo afuera. A muchos escritores ese marco les generaba una melancolía que se traducía indefectiblemente en obras literarias, pero a ella simplemente la mantenía atenta, en vigilia, como si temiera que algo fuera a suceder. Después la lluvia cesaba y se daba cuenta de lo vano de sus recelos.

Cuando se sintió una tonta por haber sacrificado valiosas horas de sueño en ese trance, ya había amanecido. El cielo pálido y brumoso de la mañana le indicó que atravesarían una nueva jornada desapacible y el frío la obligó a buscar un abrigo de lana. Alzó las persianas, abrió los postigos, fue hasta la cocina y, a través de los ventanales, se topó con la sorpresa del patio anegado.

-Maldita sea –musitó, apresurándose hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, una parte del agua acumulada entró en la cocina-. No puede estar pasando…

Pero sucedía. Más de una vez le había dicho Renji que esa parte del patio, el trecho de losa anterior al césped, presentaba un desnivel que facilitaría la acumulación de agua si llegase a llover torrencialmente. Sin embargo, como una lluvia de esa magnitud se manifestaba en forma tan esporádica y el arreglo demandaría una inversión económica importante, fueron postergando la tarea de corregirlo.

Las escasas ocasiones que había llovido de esa manera ella siempre se había hallado escribiendo, por lo que Renji se había encargado de secar sin advertirle ni pedirle ayuda. Rukia ni se enteraba. Ahora tendría que hacerse cargo del problema, pues ya no había nadie a quien recurrir.

Fue por unas ojotas, el calzado más práctico que se le ocurrió. Con zapatillas sería un incordio y sólo tenía botas de vestir. Regresó murmurando maldiciones, se arremangó el pantalón y tomó el secador de piso para empezar a trabajar, aunque ignoraba cuáles podrían ser los resultados de sus esfuerzos. Lo más probable era que no pudiera mejorar mucho la situación y tal vez terminase por molestar a Rangiku para que viniera a ayudarla.

Salió al patio con paso inseguro, cuidando donde pisaba. El nivel del agua le cubría los pies por completo y había arruinado las macetas. Algunas hojas secas e insectos flotaban a la deriva, lo mismo que otros objetos que ella había olvidado y abandonado en el patio. Hizo una mueca. Donde empezaba el césped estaba completamente anegado, ahogando a su pobre jardín.

-Tenía que pasarme a mí –suspiró ante el panorama. Estaba tan aturdida que no tuvo ganas de pensar en una frase menos trillada. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a empujar el agua-. Vaya lío en el que te has metido, hoy será un día perdido.

Luego fue hasta una de las rejillas para chequearla. El agua ni siquiera se movía. ¿Estaría obstruida? Fue hasta los otros desagües y se encontró con el mismo cuadro. Su propia casa se había vuelto en su contra.

-Oye, Rukia, ten cuidado.

La joven se giró y vio a Ichigo dirigiéndose hacia ella en medio del lodazal en el que se había convertido el sendero y luego caminando a través del agua. Diablos. Su orgullo sufrió un severo revés y masculló una serie de maldiciones. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir aquel percance con el inquilino? Se sintió terriblemente apenada.

-Te hubieras quedado en casa –le dijo, abochornada por la situación. Se suponía que eso no tenía que pasar, ni figuraba en el contrato de alquiler.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él cuando la alcanzó sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

-Estoy bien. Deberías volver, yo puedo encargarme.

-¿Los desagües están tapados? –preguntó Ichigo, inclinándose para observarlos y pasando por alto una vez más sus comentarios.

Ella suspiró con impotencia, ya era demasiado tarde para aparentar autosuficiencia.

-Así parece –respondió, observándolos también.

-No podremos desagotar el agua hasta que los hayamos destapado, cualquier intento sería en vano. Debemos tratar de corregir el desagüe.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, ignorando por completo cómo se hacía. Pero Ichigo parecía tener alguna idea, pues de inmediato se dirigió al pequeño cobertizo donde se guardaban los utensilios y los enseres de mantenimiento para el jardín.

-¿Es ahí donde guardas las herramientas? –indagó, señalándolo con el brazo extendido. Rukia asintió y él se dirigió hasta allí caminando al ritmo que el agua le permitía, aunque siendo tan alto y atlético apenas le afectaba.

-Ten cuidado –fue lo único que la joven pudo proferir.

En suma, Rukia pasó las siguientes dos horas entre avergonzada y abrumada al ver a su vecino haciéndose cargo del problema. El pantano en el que se transformó su jardín una vez que el agua fue desagotada no le apenó tanto como el lamentable estado en el que terminaron ambos después de lidiar con toda aquella calamidad y una vez más deseó que la tierra –o el barro- se la tragase. Malditas tormentas de verano.

También le llamó la atención lo comprometido que se comportó de pronto con ella cuando hasta el momento la regla general había sido la de la discreta distancia y la mera civilidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, solidario como pocas veces se veía a las personas. O al menos así lo estimaba desde su punto de vista.

Después de la tragedia de la fábrica donde perecieron sus padres, más todo lo que sobrevino a continuación, como demandas e interminables acciones legales a cargo de supuestos profesionales que más estaban interesados en el rédito que en la justicia, había quedado algo enemistada con el género humano en general. De hecho, sólo Renji había logrado entrar en su corazón y sólo Rangiku conservaba su confianza. Los demás, en cambio, los medía con una vara difícil de doblegar.

A pesar de esos escrúpulos, Ichigo le había caído bien desde el principio y fue difícil para ella poder explicárselo. Quizá por empatía, quizá por su adustez, la cuestión es que en algún momento dado lo sintió familiar. Le resultó por demás extraño, pero así sucedía. Ahora, además, realmente sintió confianza, aunque lamentaba el haber dependido de su insospechada generosidad hasta ese punto. Porque se trataba de un mero acto de generosidad, ¿verdad?

-¿Siempre sales al rescate de damiselas en apuros? –bromeó para sondearlo.

Ambos se habían dado a la tarea de empujar los restos de agua que aún prevalecían. Se veían mojados y manchados con salpicaduras de barro, pero todavía enteros y dispuestos. Rukia quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para ver qué nuevas conclusiones podía extraer sobre él. Como si no tuviera veinte capítulos que escribir aún, pensó con ironía.

El interpelado ni siquiera levantó la vista al replicar.

-¿Decías?

Ella se sonrió de lado, entendiendo.

-Nada.

Generoso, sí. Retraído, también. Al menos se trataba de una persona sin dobleces y eso aplacó bastante sus aprensiones anteriores.

-Me gusta tu casa –comentó él como al pasar.

Ella se apoyó en el secador de piso y la observó reflexivamente.

-Es una buena casa –concedió.

-Y si tiene historia, además es un hogar.

Ella lo miró con cierto asombro al despuntar en él tal muestra de sensibilidad.

-Es la casa de mis padres –explicó-, y donde decidimos quedarnos a vivir con mi esposo.

-¿Ya estaba construida la casa de atrás?

A Rukia le gustó que él asumiera con naturalidad la referencia a su viudez. Por lo general la gente reaccionaba contrariada ante la referencia, cuando lo mejor hubiera sido hablar de los ausentes con la desenvoltura del amor que se les había tenido.

-No, fue Renji quien la construyó. ¿Rangiku no te lo contó?

Ahora fue Ichigo el que se detuvo y la miró con extrañeza.

-Creo que algo me dijo, pero no lo recuerdo.

-Mi esposo era arquitecto –explicó ella, volviendo a empujar el agua-. Esa casa era su máximo proyecto, presentó los planos en un concurso hace varios años ya. Desde luego lo ganó y el premio en efectivo permitió construirla.

-Vaya.

-Sí… Era una especie de geniecillo y la arquitectura era su vida.

-Creo que puedo dar cuenta de eso –comentó él.

-Entonces no hace falta más aclaración –dijo Rukia, y se sonrió con algunos recuerdos.

Ichigo asintió. Permaneció pensativo durante algunos instantes y también retomó la labor. En el silencio que siguió, reflexivo, aunque para nada incómodo, se aplicaron a liquidar la tediosa faena. El agua había disminuido considerablemente, pero el fresco del anochecer empezaba a hacerse sentir. En el estado en el que se hallaban, además, corrían el riesgo de contraer un resfrío.

Hablaron al respecto y Rukia decidió que lo dejaran, que por la noche seguramente el agua continuaría descendiendo sola. Seguía sintiéndose culpable con él, que tan gentilmente se había prestado a ayudarla. Había olvidado lo que se sentía contar con alguien tan cercano y sólo pudo pensar en alguna forma de agradecérselo.

A modo de compensación, entonces, lo invitó a su casa para que pudiera asearse y tomar una taza de café. Ichigo trató de rechazar la propuesta, pero ella insistió. Él terminó por considerar que sería bueno finalizar la jornada con algo mejor que una seca despedida, por lo que al final aceptó. Una parte de sí, tuvo que admitirlo, también sintió curiosidad por conocer un poco del mundo de su vecina.

Desde luego que Rangiku le había hablado mucho de ella, pero lo había hecho precisamente en un momento de su vida en el que lo último que le interesaba era conocer los infortunios de los demás. Demasiado tenía con los propios. Como resultado, había cosas que recordaba apenas y otras que desconocía en absoluto. Por primera vez se le ocurrió pensar que sería bueno conocer mejor a la persona que le rentaba la casa construida por su esposo fallecido.

Rukia le indicó dónde estaba el cuarto de baño y le ofreció algunas toallas con una muda de ropa limpia prolijamente presentada.

-Es un conjunto sin estrenar –le aclaró cuando le dio una remera de mangas largas y un pantalón correctamente plegados-. Lo compré para regalárselo a mi hermano el año pasado, pero al final no nos vimos y lo olvidé en el armario.

-¿Estás segura de dármelo?

Ella se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-De todas maneras nunca puedo saber cuándo lo veré de nuevo. Tómalo y úsalo bien.

-Gracias –aceptó él, y se metió en el baño. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, agregó-: No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

Rukia se había alejado un poco para dirigirse a la cocina con el fin de preparar el café, mientras que con una toalla trataba de eliminar los restos de humedad de su pelo. Ya se había cambiado en su habitación, por lo que se sentía más cómoda. Al oír el comentario volvió sobre sus pasos para poder responder.

-No es un hermano de sangre, sino el hijo de la primera esposa de mi padre.

Ichigo gruñó para sus adentros. No debería haber hecho ninguna acotación.

-Ah –se limitó a proferir.

Rukia sonrió. Siempre generaba esa impresión la curiosa historia de su familia.

-Para mi padre Byakuya fue como un hijo, y como yo era la luz de los ojos de mi padre… Digamos que Byakuya terminó por adoptarme.

-Ya veo...

-La verdad es que nos vemos muy poco.

-Entiendo.

La joven volvió a sonreír. Era lo más lejos que las personas se atrevían a decir al respecto, y le divertía. Al menos en eso Ichigo podía conducirse del modo normal y no como el héroe-vecino que había pretendido ser hasta el momento.

-Si no precisas nada más, te esperaré en la cocina –dijo ella, y se alejó todavía sonriente.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya más repuestos de las vicisitudes del día y reconfortados por el cálido y delicioso café que bebían, se sentaron uno frente al otro en la pequeña barra de la cocina para poder conversar y reírse un poco de lo acontecido. A Ichigo la muda le quedó perfectamente bien y Rukia tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante guapo.

Él, en cambio, se admiró interiormente de poder entablar una nueva conversación con ella, en algún momento de su problemático periplo emocional se había planteado muy seriamente el dejar de relacionarse con las mujeres mientras le fuera posible. Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo resentida y absurda que podía resultar esa postura… y de lo dolido que había quedado después de la ruptura.

Al parecer Rukia, sin saberlo, le allanaba el camino para despojarse de esas ideas. Después de mucho tiempo de apatía, experimentaba un interés genuino en alguien más que sí mismo y eso le resultó no sólo alentador, sino también saludable. Chad se sentiría orgulloso de él.

-Entonces no ves a tu hermano con frecuencia –comentó, pues creyó oportuno darle un mejor cierre al tema tan escuetamente abordado.

Ella negó con la cabeza después de beber de su taza.

-No con la que me gustaría, en verdad ha sido un buen hermano y lo estimo mucho –contestó-. Sin embargo, es un hombre muy ocupado y tal vez… algo huraño.

-¿Huraño?

-Huraño –confirmó ella, y le dirigió una significativa mirada.

-¿Qué? –quiso saber él.

Esta vez Rukia meneó la cabeza con cierto desaliento.

-¿Lo quieres de la forma directa o de la forma sutil?

Él hizo una mueca, entendiendo por fin a qué se refería. Ni siquiera ella sería capaz de omitir el detalle de su carácter.

-De la forma sutil.

-Tú me lo recuerdas bastante. -Él murmuró algo ininteligible y ella rió con su reacción-. Lo siento –agregó, pero aún reía con ganas.

-¿Y cuál era la forma directa? –quiso saber Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres demasiado hosco –le dijo Rukia sin ambages-. Que esta sea la primera plática real que hayamos tenido en varias semanas así lo demuestra.

-Eso no puede ser solamente mi culpa –se defendió él.

Rukia lo sopesó por algunos instantes componiendo un gracioso mohín.

-Reconozco que en parte soy responsable de la falta de diálogo –dijo-, pero de ningún modo se debe a que sea igual de huraña que tú.

-Tienes razón –ironizó Ichigo-, sólo eres una escritora _ermitaña_.

-¡Oye! –protestó ella.

-Admítelo.

-Jamás.

-Pasas largas horas encerrada.

-Y tú pasas largas horas aburriéndote como para haberlo notado.

Él bebió de su café, interiormente divertido con la situación. Hacía mucho que no conversaba con alguien a ese nivel, le despejaba la mente y lo mantenía alerta. El psicoanálisis tenía mucho que aprender de una mujer como ella.

-No te gusta ceder -señaló.

-A ti tampoco, para el caso.

-Bien, entonces podemos dejar el tema de nuestros defectos aquí –propuso Ichigo tratando de evitar sonreír, aunque hacía rato que quería hacerlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo –convino Rukia, algo ofuscada todavía por la observación. ¿Ermitaña? ¿Ella? ese tipo carecía de autoridad moral para decirlo-. Y más vale que no te rías –le advirtió, pues se había dado cuenta.

Y sin embargo, también se divertía. De pronto fue como si el tiempo que llevaban siendo vecinos lo hubieran invertido en establecer esa cercanía, esa familiaridad. Rukia, en particular, se sintió tan en confianza que por un momento dudó de que no fuesen amigos desde hace mucho. Los lazos de ese tipo a la edad que tenía acontecían con escasa frecuencia.

Si lo pensaba, resultaba extraño, perturbador. No obstante, era así como sucedía. Nada en Ichigo la hacía sentir mal, o desconfiada o amedrentada, sino todo lo contrario, y sólo había bastado con intercambiar algunas palabras y ciertas impresiones. Que el patio se le hubiese inundado fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle ese día. Tal vez a él, repentinamente tan abierto, le ocurriese otro tanto.

-Entonces la casa que rento fue construida por tu esposo –dijo él.

Rukia se animó con el tema. Los ojos le brillaron, Ichigo no pudo dejar de reparar en el detalle. Pero no de tristeza, sino de orgullo.

-La planificó y la construyó –repuso ella, enfatizando las palabras-. La ideó desde la nada, eso es lo que más admiro. Recuerdo las noches sin dormir mientras trazaba los planos. Es maravilloso ver a alguien creando.

Ichigo supo comprender la observación.

-A él seguramente le sucedería lo mismo viéndote escribir.

La joven se removió sobre su asiento, algo impactada con la revelación. Jamás había pensado en eso y le removió ciertos sentimientos. Ichigo también lo notó.

-Lo siento, dije algo que no debía…

-No –se apresuró a decir ella-, no se trata de eso. Es que nunca lo había pensado así.

-¿Nunca? –se extrañó él-. Con sólo entender sus profesiones, puedo imaginar que ambos se ensamblaban muy bien.

Ella experimentó cierta nostalgia.

-Sí, así era. Además, nos conocíamos desde la infancia y sabíamos todo el uno del otro. Cuando llegamos a la adultez teníamos dos caminos: o nos separábamos para siempre, hastiados de ello, o lo volvíamos productivo para el vínculo.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

-Prefirieron quedarse con el vaso a medio llenar.

-Era la decisión más sana y honesta que podíamos tomar –dijo Rukia, recordando esas épocas-. Nos queríamos demasiado como para cuestionar nuestras historias y siempre fuimos lo suficientemente optimistas como para echar la relación por la borda. Y nunca lo lamentamos.

Luego sonrió. Ichigo se le quedó mirando reflexivamente, venía de una historia tan diferente que un poco lo descolocó el hecho de reencontrarse con la visión opuesta, la visión esperanzada de lo que una pareja podía ser. Orihime se había rendido, había buscado en otro lado lo que anhelaba, en cambio Rukia siguió apostando por lo que venía construyendo.

De nuevo se percató de su actitud resentida para con la vida y las personas en general. Aunque a él en particular no le hubiese tocado aún, eso no significaba que la constancia estuviera en banca rota o que se hubiese convertido en un ideal. Ahí estaba su vecina como evidencia, una mujer que seguía siendo leal y constante incluso a través de los recuerdos.

Sí, las personas todavía podían ser leales…

Chad tenía razón, debía seguir adelante. Había estado perdiendo el tiempo ensimismándose en la pena y regodeándose en el fracaso. Demonios, ¡era un hombre adulto! El haberse arrinconado no le reportó ningún beneficio, sino que lo había aislado del mundo. Por eso Rukia le había señalado abiertamente aquel penoso defecto.

Siempre fue de carácter más bien parco, pero eso nunca había sido un obstáculo para entablar relaciones, para trabajar, para convivir con las personas. Sin embargo, la ruptura con Orihime lo había sumido en un nihilismo que a punto estuvo de arrastrarlo a un abismo sin fondo ni solución. Se había dejado llevar por la frustración durante demasiado tiempo y por fin se daba cuenta de que no sólo se había perjudicado, sino que había preocupado a quienes lo querían.

-Fue una buena decisión –terminó por decir, volviendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Así lo creo.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-Mucho.

-¿Y cómo haces para seguir viendo con buenos ojos al mundo que te rodea?

Ahora fue Rukia quien entrevió en él algo más que simple curiosidad. Desde hacía tiempo sospechaba que venía cargando con algo, aunque todavía ignoraba qué. Rangiku le había contado de su problemática separación, pero ella tendía a creer que los hombres podían reponerse más fácilmente de esos reveses. Quizás estuviese equivocada.

¿Cómo hacía para no enfadarse con el mundo? Buena pregunta. En realidad, ¿podía aseverar que _nunca_ se había enfadado? Había perdido a demasiadas personas fundamentales para fingir que todo estaba bien. Aun así, también era en el mundo donde ella vivía y en donde trataría de continuar con su camino. Se concentró en buscar una respuesta honesta.

-Es el mundo que me lo dio, el mundo donde lo conocí y el mundo donde fui feliz –musitó. Ichigo la escuchó con atención, conmocionado con su sinceridad-. Sí, a veces me disgusta… ¿Pero cómo podría enfrentar a Renji y a mis padres si lo echo todo a perder? Ellos confían en mí. He vivido esa clase de amor, lo he celebrado y lo he agradecido. ¿Sería justo que me resintiese?

-No sería justo, pero sería humano.

Ella giró el rostro hacia el ventanal y observó más allá de lo que sus ojos abarcaban. La noche había caído pacífica y enigmática.

-Tal vez… Pero me he propuesto sobrevivir. Si tengo tiempo para regodearme en resentimientos, entonces debería emplearlo también en aprovecharlo al máximo… Al menos yo puedo hacerlo aún.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entar n.n  
_

 _Estoy en condiciones de informar que ya he terminado de escribir la historia, quince capítulos en total. Es el fic más extenso que he escrito hasta el momento, o por lo menos uno de ellos. Supongo que de ahora en adelante podré actualizar con un ritmo sostenido en la medida en que vaya editando e internet y el estado de ánimo me acompañen. Últimamente ando medio descentrada._

 _Aprovecho el espacio para agradecer a los anónimos **Anon01** , gracias por el apoyo de siempre n.n **Fer** , creo que la historia se trata un poco de eso, de derribar los muros que uno mismo construye a su alrededor. Ichirukistas de pie!, por supuesto, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **V**

 **Trazando escenas**

* * *

Escuchó ruido de voces cercanas y creyó que estaba soñando. Después comprendió que el alboroto provenía de la realidad y entreabrió los ojos con desgano. Había dormido tan bien que le costó horrores terminar de despertarse.

Rukia se sentó y el pelo enmarañado le cayó sobre la cara. Se limpió las lagañas y estimó que había logrado reposar varias horas, pues era entrada la mañana. Se había desvelado escribiendo, pero había podido compensarlo y eso no le sucedía con frecuencia, por lo que esos inoportunos ruidos la fastidiaron.

De pronto oyó risas y entonces se desconcertó. ¿Acaso se trataba de ladrones? El sonido tenía origen en su propio jardín y no se le ocurrió otra explicación. Contrariada, reunió valor y se levantó para ir a investigar.

En su cuarto las persianas estaban bajas hasta el tope para impedir que la luz se colara y le cortase el sueño, pero en la otra parte de la casa el sol entraba a raudales a través de los ventanales que daban al jardín. Había estado en lo cierto, eran más de las once de la mañana e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tenía los horarios absolutamente alterados, como siempre que se hallaba en esa instancia de producción, y nunca podía corregirlo por más intentos que hiciese.

Si la propia incapacidad de estabilidad la alteraba, aquella inusitada irrupción en su propiedad la confundió todavía más. ¿Quién osaba entrometerse de esa manera en su propia casa? ¿Y cómo se defendería si se trataba de sujetos peligrosos? Se puso tan nerviosa que ni siquiera tomó conciencia de que todo lo que llevaba puesto era el más gastado de sus piyamas.

Llegó a la cocina y las voces se hicieron más nítidas, distinguió unas femeninas y otra masculina. El desconcierto de Rukia fue en aumento. No era la voz de su inquilino, así que estaba ciento por ciento segura de que se trataba de extraños. Aun así, más que amedrentada, se sintió cada vez más curiosa por lo insólito de la situación.

Giró el picaporte de la puerta y por un instante vaciló. ¿No debería al menos tomar un escobillón para defenderse? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿La pelirroja de los _Avengers_?

Pero la curiosidad le ganó al miedo y abrió la puerta con lentitud para asomarse y ver. Cuál no sería su asombro al distinguir a dos jóvenes y bonitas muchachas comentando entre sí la belleza de las orquídeas mientras un hombre que pasaba los cincuenta, aunque de muy buen aspecto, jugueteaba puerilmente entre las rosas.

Rukia abrió la puerta del todo y se encaminó hasta ellos con decisión y el ceño fruncido para verse lo más atemorizante posible. Entonces se trataba de un grupo de fanáticos, ¡era lo único que le faltaba! ¡Pero qué atrevidos al inmiscuirse de esa forma! Los correría de allí sin conmiseraciones de ninguna clase.

-¿Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? –los increpó, visiblemente disgustada. Imprimió en la voz todo el enfado que pudo, olvidada de su desarreglado y muy poco amenazante aspecto-. ¿No se han dado cuenta de que se encuentran en propiedad privada?

Las muchachas se apresuraron hasta ella y se inclinaron para saludar, pero el hombre se paró delante suyo y la examinó de arriba abajo con absoluta desfachatez. Rukia se echó un poco atrás ante aquel insólito escrutinio, incapaz de reaccionar a la altura del descaro.

-Hueles a futura nuera –murmuró el sujeto con impostada severidad, y ella lo miró boquiabierta, superada por el estupor. ¿Había oído bien?

Una de las jóvenes, la de pelo negro, tiró de él y le cubrió la boca con la mano, sonriéndole con indisimulable bochorno.

-Perdona, Rukia-san, mi padre está algo… ¿cómo decirlo…? Desequilibrado.

Él forcejeó para liberarse, aunque era en vano. Su hija tenía la fuerza necesaria para dominarlo. Rukia ya no supo cómo interpretar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

-Permítenos presentarnos –dijo la otra, de pelo castaño-. Yo soy Yuzu, ella es mi hermana Karin y él es nuestro padre, Kurosaki Isshin.

-No firmaré ningún autógrafo después de semejante intromisión –creyó oportuno señalar Rukia antes de que se lo pidieran.

-Es que… no estamos aquí para conseguir tu autógrafo –señaló tímidamente Yuzu-. Aunque he leído tus libros y soy una gran admiradora tuya –añadió para aclarar. Rukia iba a hablar de nuevo, pero ella se apresuró a atajarla-. Sucede que somos las hermanas de Ichigo.

Al oír la novedad, la dueña de casa cerró la boca de inmediato. Los observó más detenidamente, desconfiada, y al no advertir parecido físico alguno volvió a indagar:

-¿Familiares de Ichigo? ¿Cómo sé que dicen la verdad?

Las jóvenes intercambiaron interrogativas miradas mientras Isshin seguía pujando por liberarse de la llave paralizadora. A Karin, justamente, se le había ocurrido algo e iba a decirlo, pero en ese preciso momento el propio Ichigo se acercó hasta ellos al trote. Observó el panorama, entendió la situación y le propinó un coscorrón a su atolondrado padre, ya liberado de la sujeción.

-Lo siento, Rukia, temo que mi familia se ha visto tentada por tu jardín.

Al verlo allí parado, algo extraño le ocurrió a ella. En lugar de pedir más explicaciones o reparar por fin en la coincidencia del apellido, cayó en la cuenta por primera vez de lo descuidado de su aspecto. La semana pasada no le hubiera importado, pero por alguna razón esta vez sí le interesaba. Trató de emparejarse el pelo con disimulo mientras se llevaban a cabo de modo más formal las correspondientes presentaciones.

-Ella es mi hermana Yuzu, la menor –dijo él-. Esta es Karin, la del medio, y este es mi padre, Isshin. Vinieron a buscarme pero al parecer se entretuvieron en el camino –agregó entre dientes, mirándolos con reproche.

Rukia comprendió.

-Lo siento, creía que era un grupo de fanáticos entrometidos, me ha ocurrido con anterioridad.

-Para serte sincera, cuando Ichi-ni nos contó que eras la arrendataria nos emocionamos mucho. Como ya dije, somos admiradoras de tu obra –admitió Yuzu con arrobo apenas contenido. Esta vez Rukia sonrió y se lo agradeció educadamente-. Además, cuando entramos y vimos este hermoso jardín no pudimos resistir el impulso de explorarlo. Es maravilloso.

-Entiendo, puedes quedarte tranquila –le aseguró ella-. Ahora que las conozco están invitadas a venir cuando quieran. El jardín está para eso.

Yuzu y Karin sonrieron con entusiasmo y le agradecieron la buena predisposición. A cambio de tal beneplácito, y sintiéndose ya en confianza, se atrevieron a hacerle una propuesta.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a nuestro día de campo?

A Rukia la descolocó un poco ese súbito abordaje.

-¿A su día de campo? –se extrañó, y miró a Ichigo con interrogación.

Éste pareció algo irresoluto al principio, igualmente sorprendido de la ocurrencia, pero la visión de su insufrible padre, que durante toda la conversación había estado haciendo incomprensibles carantoñas en torno a ellos, lo distrajo debido a la creciente irritación.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –masculló.

-¡De ninguna manera! –repuso Isshin con repentina acritud.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué, maldita sea?

-Estoy analizando la situación, idiota.

-Qué situación ni qué diablos.

-No puede ser que mi estúpido hijo lleve una estúpida vida sin haberse percatado de que frente a sus estúpidas narices vive nada menos que mi fut… -Una mano vino a estamparse bruscamente en su boca anulando para siempre su absurda perorata.

-Disculpa a mi padre, a veces no puede contenerse –dijo Ichigo, sujetándolo con determinación y una buena dosis de violencia-. De vez en cuando salimos juntos a pasar un día de campo –explicó, retomando el tema-, por eso vinieron a buscarme. Desde luego, puedes sumarte si quieres.

Rukia aún estaba demasiado anonadada por la estrafalaria conducta del padre y la censura aplicada por los hijos como para pensar en lo que le decían. Cuando logró salir del aturdimiento, pasó la vista de uno a otro tratando de entender la naturaleza de esa familia. Sus dotes de observación, propias de su oficio, tendrían que servirle de algo.

Así, después de unos breves instantes, advirtió el rasgo que los emparentaba, y eran los ojos. Todos tenían la misma curvatura y la misma mirada más allá de las diferencias de color. Luego notó también que compartían el mismo tipo de nariz, y en algo la línea de los pómulos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ella era igual a sus padres tanto física como espiritualmente, por eso le llamó la atención aquella asimetría de carácter entre los Kurosaki.

Se vio obligada a repensar ciertos conceptos. Esos cuatro no podían ser más disímiles, y sin embargo compartían lo suficiente para poder reconocerse como una auténtica familia. El padre cometía sus trastadas y los hijos se ocupaban de mantenerlo a raya lo más posible, he ahí otra curiosa y efectiva manera de generar un vínculo armonioso. Vaya forma de relacionarse.

Así que antes de que supiera lo que estaba diciendo, hechizada con la novedad de conocerlos, aceptó la invitación.

-Me encantaría.

Las chicas y su padre celebraron al unísono e Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez extrañado de lo inesperado de la situación. Rukia les sonrió y trató de entender la mirada que él le dirigió de pronto, pero le faltó tiempo para conseguirlo. Le dieron sólo veinte minutos para alistarse antes de partir.

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo se sintió un poco avergonzado, su familia era de todo menos "normal". Nadie en el mundo podría jactarse de tener una de ese estilo, lo sabía, pero como cada ser humano sobre la tierra, se empeñaba en creer que la suya se pasaba.

Al menos estuvieron acertados en la elección de lugar, una apacible sierra despoblada y verde que se extendía hasta donde abarcaban los ojos en las afueras de la ciudad. Como el día era inusualmente cálido para la época y brillaba un sol espectacular, aquí y allá se veían grupitos de personas que habían tenido la misma idea que ellos. No obstante, su presencia sólo contribuía a amenizar el cuadro. Además, había tanta distancia entre unos y otros que todos pudieron pasar el día en absoluta paz e intimidad.

Aunque "paz" era una palabra demasiado grande para los Kurosaki. Ya durante el trayecto de ida, apretujados en el automóvil, tuvo que vigilar de cerca al dicharachero de su padre, que no hacía más que lanzar indirectas sobre futuras parejas y demás tonterías. Ichigo, que entreveía por dónde venía la cosa, rogaba en silencio para que ninguna de las muchachas cazara las referencias –sobre todo _una_ de ellas-, mientras le propinaba discretos coscorrones para que se callase.

Ya en la sierra, entonces, el problemático sujeto se distrajo por fin con la emoción de la naturaleza permitiéndole algo de reposo mental, por lo que mientras Isshin vagaba de un lado a otro canturreando con impúdica algarabía, Ichigo se dedicó a ayudar a desempacar. Karin se encargó de llevar el lienzo, Yuzu y Rukia se ocuparon de las bebidas y él cargó con la pesada cesta de las provisiones.

Debía admitir que había sido una gran idea salir, aunque aún no estaba seguro con respecto a llevar a Rukia. Ellos apenas si habían podido franquear algunas barreras recientemente y la pobre ya tenía que andar lidiando con su estrafalaria familia. Por fortuna, Yuzu conservaba aún la dulzura de la infancia, pero Karin, aunque amable, a veces se conducía como un pandillero. En más de una ocasión le echó un vistazo a hurtadillas, por si le notaba a la escritora alguna mueca que revelase disgusto o incomodidad.

Para su sorpresa, Rukia se movía entre ellos con absoluta naturalidad. Ayudó a extender el lienzo y a acomodar los víveres, comentando y bromeando con sus hermanas como si fuera parte de la familia. Insólito. ¿Tan fácil podía amoldarse? ¿Nada de ellos la espantaba o le molestaba? Menuda capacidad de adaptación… Y sin embargo _algo_ , una olvidada sensación, se removió en su interior.

-¿Y esa cara? –lo interpeló Karin.

Las otras dos también levantaron la vista hacia él y se preguntó qué maldita emoción se le habría manifestado en el rostro.

-¿Y las bebidas? –indagó, evasivo.

-Aquí están, ¿no las ves?

Ichigo comprendió la torpeza de su tentativa.

-Quiero decir que deberías acomodarlas de una vez antes de que alguien tropiece con ellas. –Se refería a que se trataba de refrescos en botellas de vidrio.

-Aquí el único distraído eres tú –intervino Isshin, apuntándolo alevosamente con el dedo-. ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estás pensando? ¿Eh? Hijo pervertido…

La cara de libidinoso que puso hizo reír a las muchachas y envalentonar aún más a Ichigo, que se sintió terriblemente expuesto y afectado.

-Mejor encárgate de acomodar las bebidas y cierra la boca –masculló con tirria, incrustándole violentamente algunas botellas en el pecho.

-Aunque te desentiendas de esa forma –sentenció Isshin en un hilo de voz-, la realidad terminará por imponerse sobre tu estúpido orgullo, desgraciado hijo mío.

Ichigo lo ignoró y procedió a ayudar con la comida. Desempacaron emparedados, quesos, frutas y bocadillos de toda índole laboriosamente preparados por Yuzu para la ocasión. En pocos minutos aquello se convirtió en un festín, y olvidaron las rencillas y las bromas para dedicarse a comer.

Rukia percibió los nervios de Ichigo, pero nada podía hacer para sosegarlos cuando, por el contrario, ella se divertía. Superado el primer estupor al conocerlos, no demoró en entender que, más que raros, se trataba simplemente de sujetos espontáneos, unidos por la complicidad más que por las responsabilidades. Al principio eso la desconcertó, pero luego pudo adaptarse sin mayores dificultades. Constituían una familia, y hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo junto a una de esas agrupaciones.

Se dejó cautivar sin escrúpulos. La mayor parte de su vida transcurría en soledad, sea por trabajo o por las tragedias, así que, ¿qué tendría de malo romper con la monotonía? Al menos por una vez, _tenía_ que estar bien. Y podía contar con Ichigo, de quien de algún modo ya se sentía cercana.

-¿Estás escribiendo, Rukia-san? –indagó Yuzu en determinado momento.

-Sí, estoy escribiendo una novela.

-Debe demandarte mucho trabajo.

-Así es, pero es lo que me gusta.

-¿De qué se trata? –intervino Karin.

-De varias historias entrelazadas, y es todo lo que puedo decir.

-¿Historias de amor? –preguntó Isshin con alevosía, ignorando olímpicamente el codazo que su hijo le prodigó en las entrañas-. ¿Historias de encuentros? ¿Historias de segundas oportunidades? –Un nuevo y más impetuoso codazo tampoco consiguió aplacarle las expectativas y las ganas de propiciar lo que sea que pretendiese propiciar.

Rukia sonrió levemente y le contestó con una evasiva. Ese tipo era demasiado extraño y aún no estaba segura de saber interpretarlo bien. La aviesa mirada que le dirigía en ocasiones y las palabras con las que la abordaba parecían venir cargadas de unas intenciones que ella no podía terminar de dilucidar.

Por suerte, Ichigo estaba allí para sacarla del apuro.

-¿Acaso creías que iba a contarte con lujo de detalles de qué se trata el libro? ¿Antes siquiera de haberlo concluido?

-Podría, sí, podría –consideró Isshin-. No debería tener secretos con su familia.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –lo increpó Ichigo, a quien se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al entrever una nueva e inconveniente alusión.

-Se refiere a que ya consideramos a Rukia-san como parte de nuestra familia –se apresuró a aclarar Yuzu para evitar otro desmadre-. ¿Verdad, Karin?

Karin quería ver sangre, pero se limitó a seguirle la corriente a su hermana.

-Así es, a los Kurosaki nos gusta ir por la vida sumando integrantes.

Ante tal muestra de cariño y sinceridad Rukia no pudo menos que sonreír con emoción.

-Me agradaría mucho serlo.

Ichigo, sorprendido de su inmediata aceptación, olvidó a su padre y también sonrió, gratificado con su camaradería.

-Por eso digo, estúpido, que eres el único que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya era parte de la familia –insistió Isshin.

Las hermanas rieron adrede para imprimir en el comentario una intencionalidad más inocente de la que contenía en realidad, y Rukia las secundó sin pensarlo demasiado. Ya habría tiempo para tratar de entender a Isshin. Ichigo, en cambio, lo miró lanzándole puñales con los ojos.

La comida prosiguió con anécdotas familiares y pláticas impersonales, compartiendo el momento con amenidad. Rukia se sintió cada vez más a gusto con ellos, contenta, casi como si los conociera desde siempre.

Le interesó particularmente la forma como Ichigo conectaba a ellos. En apariencia podía parecer huraño e intolerante con las salidas de su padre, pero era generoso y dedicado con sus hermanas, a quienes a todas luces adoraba. Captar ese tipo de afecto la conmovió. Las complacía y cuidaba cada vez que la ocasión lo requería, a pesar de vivir separado de ellas de algún modo sabía permanecer a su lado. Y esa certeza la subyugó.

Venía de una familia que no hizo más que desarticularse. Ya sea por la tragedia o por la distancia, todos se fueron quedando en el camino, dejándola librada a su propia fuerza. Primero sus padres, luego Renji… y podía incluir a su hermano. Aunque ni siquiera podía culparlos. A veces ella misma se veía desarmándose.

Había momentos en que la atenaceaba un resentimiento amargo que no podía exorcizar ni cuando se entregaba a la escritura. Entonces gritaba en silencio, reclamándole a cada uno de ellos el egoísmo de salirse de esa vida absurda en la que ella debía permanecer aún. Como si fuera tan audaz, como si lo hubiera pedido o como si en verdad quisiera quedarse…

El pasado era una mochila muy difícil de sobrellevar y de repente empezó a pesarle demasiado. No tendría por qué ocurrirle en una salida tan placentera, pero así le ocurría de pronto.

Ichigo tenía algo invaluable, tenía personas con las que enojarse, amigarse, disentir, relacionarse, reclamar, adorar, acompañar y distanciarse. En cambio ella ya no tenía ni la chance de protestar.

-¿Rukia?

Él notó una alteración en sus rasgos, y todos dejaron de comer automáticamente, preocupados al advertirlo también. Rukia comprendió que se había delatado y se apresuró a sonreír.

-Sólo fue un inoportuno recuerdo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Desde luego, ¡nunca la pasé tan bien!

Ichigo siguió intranquilo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Isshin saltó como un resorte ante tal perspectiva.

-¡Por supuesto que quiere! La gente se conoce mejor cuando pasea, ¿verdad, futura nue…?

Un golpe seco de Karin cortó a tiempo la idea. Rukia se negó a la propuesta, sonriendo aún.

-En todo caso hagámoslo más tarde. Sigamos comiendo o creeré que he arruinado el clima.

-No has arruinado nada, _otra_ persona se ha encargado de hacerlo –masculló Ichigo refiriéndose a su padre.

Él no se creyó mucho la excusa del "recuerdo", pero lo dejó pasar. En ese contexto no podría abordarla como hubiese querido, la única manera de ayudarla era respetar su deseo de continuar.

Por qué se sentía tan pendiente de lo que dijera o pensara a lo largo de esa reunión era algo que todavía no podía explicarse. En más de una ocasión hubiera querido intervenir para corregir una palabra, reformular una pregunta o mejorar alguna actitud que sus parientes hubiesen tenido para con ella, como cuando era adolescente y todo lo que hacían le generaba bochorno. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que no sería necesario, ni correspondía.

En primera, se trataba de su familia, con todo y defectos, y había madurado lo suficiente para saber que cada quien tenía su carácter y que resultaba contraproducente corregirlo en público. Excepto en el caso de su padre, desde luego, cuyas aspiraciones "celestinas" ya había vislumbrado y las cortaría de cuajo cada vez que las insinuase. Por otro lado, la verdad era que sus hermanas interactuaban con una persona que acababan de conocer según los códigos habituales, una que además era una reconocida escritora, por lo que tuvo que admitir que en realidad era él el más nervioso del grupo y el que más chances tenía de derrapar.

En segunda, a Rukia no parecía molestarle ninguna palabra, pregunta o actitud, sino todo lo contrario. Exceptuando el caso de su padre una vez más, departía con sus hermanas como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, y eso volvió a remover dentro de él sensaciones inquietantes.

El picnic se prolongó entre charlas, juegos y paseos, e Ichigo continuó sintiéndose aguijoneado por esas curiosas sensaciones. Se rehusó a analizarlas, a buscarles un nombre, a admitirlas, pues algo le advertía que sería como incurrir en una experiencia de la que jamás podría salir ileso. De hecho, así le había acontecido la última vez, y no estaba interesado en repetirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso a última hora de la tarde, Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron con las manos en alto del resto de los Kurosaki, que se alejaron en el automóvil. La jornada había transcurrido cálida y amistosa, pero también había sido larga y agotadora.

Ingresaron por el portón y caminaron lentamente hasta el punto donde Rukia debía virar hacia su casa e Ichigo proseguir hasta la suya. Allí se detuvieron, indecisos, no muy seguros de separarse pero tampoco muy ansiosos de continuar juntos. Tenían cosas en qué pensar y sólo podrían hacerlo en soledad.

-Ha sido un día estupendo –comentó Rukia.

-Sí, lo ha sido… Mi familia es especial para eso –ironizó él.

-Creo que son maravillosos.

-Y también algo ruidosos.

-Tienen un humor excelente.

-Aunque son bastante problemáticos.

-Ya basta, idiota –lo regañó ella en tono de broma-. Deja de renegar de ellos y admite que también te agradan.

Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a los labios del joven y Rukia estimó que era todo lo que conseguiría. Pero le gustó, le gustó ver esos sentimientos en él, le sentaban aún mejor que su atuendo laboral. Él permanecía, él no los dejaría por nada del mundo.

-¿Rukia? –Otra vez esa mirada, esa mueca contraída. ¿Dolor?

-No es nada –se apresuró a aclarar ella.

-Antes no era nada, ahora tampoco es nada… ¿Y después?

-En todo caso, no es algo que pueda hablar contigo.

Ichigo procuró no ofenderse, aunque no pudo evitar sonar algo mordaz al preguntar.

-¿Debería llamar a Rangiku para que te desahogues con ella, entonces?

La joven también se esforzó por ser comprensiva, pero al igual que él, se condujo con cierta ironía al contestar:

-Descuida, nada peor para una mujer que el oído de otra mujer.

Y terminaron por sentirse estúpidos. Intercambiaron evasivas miradas, disculpándose tal vez, hasta que Ichigo se animó a insistir.

-¿Hay algo que haya ocurrido… alguna palabra que te haya incomodado en la comida de hoy?

Rukia suspiró impostando normalidad.

-Absolutamente nada. Al contrario, todo estuvo genial.

-¿Genial?

-Genial, de tantas formas que ni siquiera te lo imaginarías. Me trajo recuerdos y me puso algo melancólica, eso es todo.

Por fin entendió él a qué se refería.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Desde luego que lo estaré, tonto. O eso, o me sentiré culpable por estar a punto de arruinarlo.

-Jamás podrías arruinarlo –le aseguró Ichigo-, al menos no tú sola. También podría arruinarlo yo, o Karin, o Yuzu. En cuanto a mi padre… bueno, ya lo viste.

-¿Por qué dices que podrías haberlo arruinado?

Él lo meditó durante algunos instantes.

-Para empezar, esta costumbre del día de campo fue instalada por mi madre –explicó, y Rukia cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba-. Para terminar, creo que ninguno de los cuatro deja de pensar y compartir con ella por dentro aunque por fuera nos veamos felices y superados.

Rukia abrió la boca para replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar de inmediato. ¿Qué podría decir? A veces olvidaba que ella no era la única persona en el mundo que había perdido seres queridos, que muchos otros conocían esa clase de dolor.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

Él se sorprendió.

-Entonces también lo siento yo. Sabes, creo que no hay forma de dejar atrás a las personas que hemos amado, incluso aunque ellos nos hayan dejado.

Rukia sintió que algo muy fino se le fracturaba adentro y temió sucumbir. Se forzó a permanecer impertérrita delante de él.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Tú no? Hace poco hablamos con absoluta naturalidad de tu esposo, pero creo que no siempre será así, y no tiene nada de malo.

-Será mejor que entremos, nos estamos poniendo demasiado sentimentales.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Sí, me molesta.

-Entonces deberías dejar de fingir que lo has superado, que puedes hablar de tus padres o de Renji como si tal cosa cuando en el fondo te carcome.

-Oye…

-No me malinterpretes, me gusta cuando hablas de ellos sin escrúpulos, pero sólo si lo haces con sinceridad. Si, por el contrario, te afecta…

-Te estás pasando –repuso Rukia, ceñuda-. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes autoridad para hablar de superar los problemas? ¿Por qué está tu padre tratando de enredarte con cada mujer que se te cruza en el camino?

Ichigo se alarmó con su clarividencia. De modo que se había dado cuenta, ¡maldita sea! Las mujeres daban miedo.

-Mi padre sólo es latoso –arguyó, desviando la vista.

-Pues acabas de darme lecciones latosas también.

-¿Insinúas que me parezco a él? –se indignó Ichigo, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Era, casi-casi, lo peor que podían decirle.

-¿Te ofende? –se regodeó la otra.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Entonces ya estamos a mano –concluyó Rukia, satisfecha, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

Ichigo, contrariado, la observó alejarse hasta su casa preguntándose qué demonios había sido eso. ¿Se habían peleado? ¿Se habían picado, enemistado, pasado de la raya y reconciliado, todo a lo largo de la misma conversación? Nunca había sostenido un intercambio semejante con nadie, mucho menos con una mujer, y lo descolocó por completo.

Fue hasta su casa, arrojó las zapatillas y el bolso en cualquier parte y se lanzó sobre el sofá de cara al techo, fastidiado con las emociones que seguían removiéndose en su interior. Luego empezó a sentirse somnoliento. En cualquier momento se dormiría, estaba hecho un desastre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Rukia y en el curioso episodio que acababa de transitar.

Y cayó en la cuenta de cuánto le interesaba de pronto, en lo extraño y motivador que había sido conectar con ella a lo largo del día e incluso al despedirse de esa cuestionable manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que sentirse así?

Sí, estaba hecho un desastre si ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse, subir por una simple escalera para echarse sobre su cama a dormir como debía y explicar la ansiedad que de golpe lo asaltaba. En cambio siguió analizándolo todo y al maldito revoltijo que continuaba aguijoneándolo y que lo anclaba al estúpido sofá.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Seguimos tanteando el terreno, veremos si algo empieza a surgir y si la chispita por fin amaga con prenderse._

 _Saludos para **Fer** , me alegra que hayas disfrutado del capi, Isshin es lo más desopilante que existe y se disfruta mucho inmiscuyéndolo en la trama. Y ayuda. De hecho, ayuda más que los propios protagonistas :P Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VI**

 **Primeras revisiones**

* * *

Ichigo pensaría a menudo en el último intercambio sostenido con su peculiar arrendadora. ¿Desde cuándo había tanta confianza entre ellos como para conversar de esa manera? ¿En qué había estado pensando? Se sintió un pelmazo de primera categoría.

Ni siquiera con Orihime había disentido hasta ese extremo. Con ella, por el contrario, siempre había procurado mostrarse delicado, afectuoso, porque su temperamento así lo requería. Y lo había hecho sin esfuerzo alguno porque la amaba, porque el amor entre ellos tenía la sustancia que facilitaba el trato y ayudaba a sobrellevar el día a día. A veces, todavía la añoraba.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan independiente como Rukia, tan bien plantada en el acaecer incluso a pesar del sufrimiento. La carga le pesaba, podía percibirlo, pero se veía firme. La tristeza la acompañaba, nadie podría discutirlo, pero se mantenía entera. Por más que la observase con detenimiento no llegaba a entrever las grietas, aunque _algo_ había podido vislumbrar aquel día y por eso la había confrontado.

Con una mujer como ella no se valían las delicadezas, el final de la conversación lo evidenciaba. Con una mujer de su genio sólo convenía la franqueza, lo espontáneo, la realidad más absoluta. Por eso le llamó la atención que fingiera que nada sucedía cuando la verdad era que se sentía llena de nostalgia al evocar a su propia familia. ¿Por qué se habría evadido? Anteriormente ya le había demostrado que podían hablar de ello sin problemas.

Analizó el asunto por milésima vez cuando la tetera comenzó a silbar. Diablos. Al mismo tiempo, en el móvil se sucedieron una serie de mensajes de Rangiku, y el ringtone en cuestión empezó a torturarle. Cuando un rato después los leyó y comprendió lo que le pedía, el cerebro se le convirtió en un atolladero.

 **.**

 **.**

Con el cambio de estación, los días que siguieron se vieron acometidos por el típico frío otoñal y la jornada transcurrida con los Kurosaki se destacó entre los recuerdos por su singularidad. Había sido un bienaventurado remanso en la monotonía que constituía su vida actual. Pero eso también se había quedado atrás, como todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, por acción del tiempo y la imposición de nuevas circunstancias.

Rukia permaneció encerrada escribiendo. Después de leer libros sobrevenía una etapa de apremiante inspiración, entonces se sentaba frente a la computadora y perdía la noción de la realidad. Una vez que se sumergía en ese otro mundo, difícilmente registraba la continuidad de todo lo demás.

No sólo avanzó en la novela, sino que se dedicó a realizar las primeras correcciones. Por primera vez desde que la empezara, se animó a retroceder hasta el capítulo inicial para enfrentarse con su propia invención, cosa que un poco la amilanaba y por eso dejaba que la necesidad surgiera por sí misma. Entonces el momento llegó y se arriesgó a la tarea de leer lo escrito para revisar y editar según los requerimientos presentes.

Al principio le costó, pero a la larga terminó por resultar una actividad placentera. Le divertía encontrar contradicciones o ideas que ya no servían, detalles innecesarios que debería eliminar. O le extrañaba toparse de pronto con perífrasis irrelevantes, diálogos absurdos o personajes distorsionados. Encontró cosas que borrar, reformular, mover o expandir, y se concentró tanto en ello que ya no sintió ni el frío ni el apetito, descuidándose sin saber que lo hacía.

Enfocarse en ello le sirvió para recuperar el hilo de la trama y las motivaciones de los protagonistas, amén de las suyas propias. Tratándose de una novela polifónica, retroceder sobre sus pasos se volvía fundamental para no perder el eje argumental y mantener la coherencia. Esa novela se había convertido en un proyecto fundante en su todavía breve trayectoria literaria y pretendía dedicarle todo de sí costara lo que costase, incluso si se descuidaba.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, había alguien velando por ella. Un día, en medio de su reclusión, llamaron a la puerta de calle y, algo disgustada por la interrupción, se dirigió hasta allí para despachar rápidamente a quienquiera que irrumpiese. Cuando abrió, no obstante, se topó con el vacío, y con asombro escudriñó en todas direcciones por si descubría al visitante o por si se trataba de la correspondencia. Pero lo único que encontró fue un paquete en el suelo.

Rukia vaciló, aunque se decidió a recogerlo. No había nota alguna. Una vez adentro, cuando lo desenvolvió, descubrió que se trataba de una lonchera con comida. De inmediato pensó en Rangiku. Seguramente la prolongada falta de noticias le habría dado pie a pensar que se hallaba sumergida en uno de sus inexpungables trances escriturarios y se sintió en la obligación de proveerle alimento.

La joven sonrió y aceptó la ayuda con gusto, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada por el trabajo para pensar en esos detalles por más importantes que fuesen. Dio cuenta de la vianda, saludable y nutritiva, en dos partes ese día, las únicas dos pausas que se permitió, y retomó la escritura.

La escena se repitió al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente. Rukia se apresuraba hasta la puerta para interceptar y agradecer a su amiga, pero Rangiku había desarrollado la habilidad de evaporarse en el aire, cosa extraña tratándose de alguien tan extrovertido. La escritora tomaba el paquete y meneaba la cabeza sonriendo a medias, agradeciendo esa dedicación en silencio.

Un día fue lo suficientemente rápida para abrir la puerta mientras depositaban las viandas ante su puerta. Sólo que se llevó la sorpresa de que no era Rangiku quien lo hacía, sino su inquilino en persona. Se quedó de piedra al verlo sumido en esos afanes.

-Eh… hola –dijo él con cierta torpeza al verse descubierto.

Rukia apenas pudo salir del estupor.

-¿Entonces eras tú el que dejaba la comida?

Él se meció la nuca con la mano, nervioso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser sorprendido en esos ajetreos, maldita sea?

-Rangiku me habló de tus… "raptos de escritora consagrada"… o algo por el estilo, y que no te alimentabas bien. Como no podía encargarse, me lo encomendó los otros días.

Al fin y al cabo su amiga estaba involucrada, la muy ladina.

-Y te puso a ti a hacer de recadero. –Ichigo señaló la evidencia con un gesto-. Y tú aceptaste así como si nada.

-No me costaba hacerlo.

-Pero ha sido una molestia. Tú también tienes un trabajo del que ocuparte.

-Sólo agradécelo y ya –repuso él, molesto por haber quedado expuesto de ese modo y fastidiado con la necesidad que siempre tenía ella de pretender autosuficiencia. Decidió zanjar el asunto lo más decentemente posible-. Hablando de eso, se me hace tarde y tengo que irme.

Y sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Mientras más rápido se alejase de esa comprometedora situación, mejor.

Pero Rukia, todavía confusa, lo retuvo con una propuesta.

-Puedo agradecértelo invitándote un café –le surgió decirle, aunque en el fondo supiese que no era necesario.

Él, a medio andar, se giró hacia ella igual de desorientado. Vaya que le gustaba estirar las escenas incómodas.

-Si estás ocupada escribiendo…

-Puedes venir mañana, después de las cinco.

Ichigo, mientras se asombraba por tan súbito rapto de cortesía, recordó el sabor del café que ella le había preparado una vez y sus escrúpulos en algo se disolvieron, aunque no del todo aún. Dos minutos de intercambio y ya le aguijoneaban esas extrañas sensaciones otra vez, esas en las que prefería no reparar.

-De acuerdo –aceptó. Al segundo siguiente tuvo a bien pensar que quizás él se condujese más inconvenientemente que ella aún.

Luego hizo un gesto vago con la mano a modo de saludo para quebrar la perturbadora atmósfera generada y continuó su camino. Ya tenía más material para analizar, como si antes se hubiera quedado con poco.

Rukia permaneció en el vano de la puerta observándolo mientras se alejaba. Vaya sorpresa con la que se había topado. Su propio vecino… Era demasiado extraño, aunque agradable también. Miró hacia abajo. El paquete de la jornada aún aguardaba en el suelo. Se agachó y lo recogió.

La ensalada y el emparedado de pollo sabían genial. Se preguntó quién prepararía la vianda y tuvo que contemplar la más que evidente posibilidad de que lo hiciese él mismo. Había estado consumiendo comida preparada por él y eso, repentinamente, la llenó de una emoción peculiar.

Hacía tiempo que un hombre no cocinaba para ella. Y hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de contenida. Inoportunas lágrimas amenazaron con arruinarle el apetito y el momento, así que se esforzó por mantenerlas a raya. Menuda sensiblería le traía el otoño, ¡si hasta lo había invitado a tomar un café!

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, entonces, y tal como habían pactado, Ichigo aguardaba sentado en la cocina a que Rukia terminase de preparar el café a base de grano molido. Nada de productos instantáneos o de empaques dudosos, recursos propios de la soltería, sino café de verdad. El aroma que impregnaba la estancia resultaba sumamente reconfortante.

Mientras ella maniobraba en la cafetera con un gracioso mohín de concentración en el rostro, Ichigo siguió sus movimientos de soslayo experimentando de nuevo una creciente ansiedad. Por más que se hubiese esforzado en reprimirlo, esa mujer le atraía de una manera que todavía no podía dilucidar.

Al menos se veía bien, Rangiku le había pedido telefónicamente que le echase un vistazo para verificar que el encierro y el descuido no le dejaran secuelas importantes. Él agudizó la vista, pero más allá de un poco de cansancio no notó nada alarmante ni fuera de lugar. Rukia se veía atenta, serena y ubicada como siempre que se la encontraba, como siempre que se detenía a platicar con ella.

-¿Has avanzando en el libro? –preguntó.

Ella le contestó mientras servía el café.

-Mucho, por suerte –le dijo con evidente entusiasmo-. Estos días estoy desbordada de ideas y de urgencias de corrección, por lo que he estado produciendo bastante. –Aproximó la azucarera y por fin tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa frente a su taza humeante-. Recién hoy me permito esta pausa. Cuando un escritor está… ¿cómo decirlo?, _conectado_ con la historia, debe aprovechar cada instante para continuarla. Sin parar, en lo posible.

-O se desajustará.

-Exacto –corroboró Rukia, y bebió un sorbo de café con visible satisfacción.

Ichigo hizo otro tanto.

-Está delicioso –comentó.

-Gracias.

-Ahora hablemos de lo importante. ¿Tienes que enclaustrarte hasta ese punto para escribir? ¿Ni siquiera puedes permitirte preparar algo de comer?

Rukia lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Vaya que eres directo.

-Responde.

-Y mandón si algo te disgusta. Cuando te conocí no parecías de ese estilo.

Ichigo se sintió algo expuesto y disgustado. Era cierto, todo el mundo lo acusaba de apatía y adustez, ¿por qué rayos tenía ahora la necesidad de actuar moralista con las personas? ¿Y por qué precisamente con Rukia? Era vergonzoso, pero por eso mismo ya no podía echarse atrás.

-Estoy tratando de entender tu nivel de tozudez –manifestó. Ella le dirigió una recriminadora mirada que él ignoró por completo. Luego, para matizar el enunciado, creyó conveniente añadir-: Lamento lo que dije el otro día.

-Ya no recuerdo lo que dijiste el otro día –dijo Rukia con cierta malevolencia. Él también la miró con sorna y ella le devolvió desafío, por lo que ambos convinieron tácitamente en desistir-. Es el "complejo de protector" que te acomete –prosiguió la joven-, un complejo bastante molesto.

A él no le gustó mucho ese dictamen.

-No estoy interesado en proteger a nadie.

-¿De veras? –se mofó ella-. Sin embargo, así te has estado comportando.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando dejaste cada una de esas viandas, idiota, y cuando expones tan abiertamente tu preocupación aun a riesgo de sonar metiche. Y cargoso.

Ichigo volvió a disgustarse con el retrato que pintaban de su persona y Rukia sonrió. Lo último que quería era pelear, pero desde hacía un tiempo sobrevolaba esa inclinación entre ellos. Sin mayores consecuencias, desde luego, pero con todo el peso de la franqueza que a sus respectivos caracteres distinguía. Y lo más curioso de todo, en sintonía con la confianza que de algún modo u otro había empezado a despuntar entre ambos.

-Fue un pedido de Rangiku –aclaró él, ceñudo.

-Y claro, no pudiste negarte…

-¡Porque se trata de una amiga!

-¿Quién? ¿Ella o yo?

-Ella… Digo, tú también… Maldición, ¿quieres pleitear? ¿O así es como agradeces las cortesías?

Rukia rió de buena gana al verle en ese atolladero. Lo había colocado justo en medio de dos lealtades, una de las cuales apenas asomaba, y le divirtió ponerlo en ese aprieto. Se le hacía muy fácil tratar con él.

-Relájate, tonto, jamás tendrás que elegir entre nosotras dos. Si te pones así a causa de dos amigas, te costará horrores cuando se trate de una enamorada.

-Eso ya no me interesa –masculló Ichigo.

-La vida en pareja está sobrevalorada, ¿eh? –comentó Rukia, percibiendo cierto resentimiento en sus palabras.

Él hizo una mueca y bebió de su taza antes de responder.

-Eso creo.

-Una persona sensata puede valerse por sí misma.

-Así es.

-Además está todo el asunto de la convivencia: los acuerdos, los espacios, el tiempo propio y el tiempo ajeno…. Realmente molesto.

Esta vez él se limitó a afirmar distraídamente con la cabeza.

-No eres muy parlanchín, ¿verdad?

Ichigo la miró con ironía.

-Y tú pareces demasiado interesada en el tema.

-¿Has quedado muy resentido con tu ex pareja?

Él le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos instantes, pero más allá de una genuina curiosidad no percibió segundas intenciones. Se preguntó qué tanto le habría contado Rangiku y cuánto podría permitirse revelar. Su historia con Orihime seguía siendo un espinoso tema en su vida y procuraba soslayarlo.

-Vaya que tú también eres directa –manifestó-. Trato de no estarlo –admitió luego.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

-El amor nunca es como en los cuentos, ni como en las películas ni como en la televisión.

-Y eres tú quien lo dice.

-¿Te refieres a mi oficio? Pues bueno, justamente porque escribo sobre ello tengo alguna idea de la verdadera complejidad del amor. O al menos la complejidad a la que he accedido.

-Una vez me dijiste que con Renji te sentías agradecida, a pesar de todo.

-Y el otro día admití que de algún modo me sigue doliendo.

-Ahí están las complejidades.

-Sí, ahí están –dijo ella, eludiendo cierta tristeza-. Supongo que esto es día por día. Puedo hablar de Renji sin problemas, amándolo aún, pero a veces… a veces…

-Te gustaría saber por qué tuvo que dejarte.

-Sí… Sé que es cruel e injusto de mi parte pensarlo de ese modo.

-Al contrario, creo que es natural.

-¿Lo crees? –Rukia levantó la vista hacia él-. ¿Crees que es natural sentir un poco de rencor por quien fallece de modo tan trágico?

-Pues si es posible sentir rencor hacia uno mismo por una tontería…

-Ese es otro asunto. Una cosa es perdonar a alguien y otra es tener que perdonarse los propios yerros. La primera puede ser más practicable que la segunda, uno tiende a autoflagelarse.

-¿Y qué cosas han provocado que te flageles? –se interesó Ichigo.

-¿Tengo que decirlas? –Rukia se lo pensó por unos instantes-. Aquello que en el pasado dejé de hacer, desde luego, y las malas decisiones. Quizá cierta ingenuidad que hasta el día de hoy estoy pagando con creces.

-Eso es absurdo. Cuando decides, decides, no vale la pena arrepentirse aunque a la larga haya salido mal. Menos que menos si al momento de decidir estabas convencida.

-Entiendo lo que dices –aceptó ella-. No obstante, siempre se puede inventar alguna excusa para insistir en castigarse.

-Tú lo has dicho: excusas.

A ella le divirtió su repentino costado terapéutico.

- _Touché_ –concedió-. ¿Y con qué cosas te flagelas tú?

-Procuro olvidar cada vez que me conviene –murmuró él, y se bebió lo que quedaba en la taza.

-Se nota, te has evadido del tema principal -observó ella con sarcasmo, no quiso que pasase más tiempo sin hacérselo saber-. ¿Y qué clase de filosofía es ésa?

-Es una respuesta y punto.

-A veces pareces tan responsable, y otras tan descuidado…

-Y tú en ocasiones te abres y en otras te encierras bajo siete llaves.

-Pero mira, ¡al menos nos parecemos en la ciclotimia!

Él hizo un mohín y ella rió de nuevo. En verdad estaban sosteniendo un diálogo muy peculiar y no podía menos que sacar provecho de ello, su instinto de escritora así se lo demandaba.

De pronto adquirió conciencia de que Ichigo podría convertirse en un buen amigo. Con él se sentía lo suficientemente segura y en confianza, la relación que estaban forjando así lo sugería. Él venía de una decepción y ella de una pérdida irreparable, por lo que podrían pasar tiempo juntos sin temor a eventuales consecuencias. ¿Quién de los dos se atrevería a intentar algo más? Uno estaba más dañado que el otro.

Para Ichigo, en cambio, la situación se tornó más confusa. Le seguía inquietando el singular modo de comunicarse con ella, lo tercos que podían ser sin fijarse en agradar o molestar. Al contrario, precisamente chicaneándose en ese nivel tan vertiginoso parecían sentirse a sus anchas. Él, en particular, a pesar de los momentos de irritación que sus palabras podían generarle, no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse, ni siquiera de enojarse. Entendía el código, uno que habían creado en tan breve tiempo y con tan poco que se sentía abrumado.

La única manera de hallar una explicación para el fenómeno era, justamente, dejándose llevar.

-Entonces la convivencia está sobrevalorada y la soledad puede ser una buena alternativa –comentó, retomando el tema anterior. Rukia sonrió con sorna ante aquella repentina vuelta, aunque se guardó sus pensamientos-. Bien, ya somos dos para demostrar el acierto de tales conjeturas.

-La soltería nos queda.

-La soltería nos queda –convino Ichigo-. Sólo falta ejercerla sin rencores.

Y ahí es cuando Rukia se aprestó a tomar las armas.

-Supongo que no te referirás exclusivamente a mi caso –insinuó-. _Los dos_ deberíamos revisar ciertas cuestiones al respecto.

-¿Perdón?

-Aunque asegures lo contrario, resulta evidente que aún te sientes resentido –dijo Rukia, haciendo caso omiso a su gesto ceñudo-. Deberías superarlo. Por mi parte, puedo asegurarte que estoy muy bien así y así pienso quedarme. Agradecida, sin resentimientos… y sin intenciones de cambiar lo que tengo.

-No seré yo quien te juzgue por eso. Te felicito por haberlo superado –ironizó él.

-Gracias –repuso ella en el mismo tono.

-Sin embargo, el plan de vivir en pareja existió y de nada te valdría negarlo.

Rukia empujó la taza vacía hacia adelante y se acomodó mejor en la silla, cruzándose de brazos. Lo miró fijamente durante algunos instantes, midiéndolo como si fuera un espécimen biológico de dificultosa clasificación.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de formar una familia? –indagó de pronto.

A Ichigo le inquietó el giro, había creído que seguiría hablando de ella misma.

-Es lo que suele esperarse de las personas de nuestra edad –ensayó como respuesta.

-Eso también es absurdo.

-¿De veras? Sin embargo, has estado casada.

-Me casé con Renji porque lo amaba y porque a los dos nos daba lo mismo edificar lo nuestro con o sin papeles –explicó ella-. El asunto es que una familia debe crearse a partir de un deseo genuino, no de una estúpida demanda social.

-Es lo más sensato que se ha pronunciado en esta mesa el día de hoy.

-¿Te estás burlando?

-Al contrario, estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste así desde el principio? –se exasperó la joven.

-Porque nunca puedes estar seguro de lo que el otro piensa al respecto.

-¿Siempre eres tan zigzagueante para conversar?

-Sólo cuando el interlocutor también lo es.

Rukia pestañeó sin comprender. ¿Zigzagueante? ¿Ella?

-Creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Para qué? Así de raros estamos bien.

 **.**

 **.**

La velada continuó con una película. Ninguno de los dos quiso seguir actuando raro mientras trataba de descifrar al otro, así que se limitaron a compartir el tiempo del que aún disponían. Después, las obligaciones cotidianas los acapararían y ya no podrían permitirse ese remanso.

Se acomodaron en el amplio sofá de la sala y Rukia puso a reproducir _Vampiros_ , de Carpenter. Ichigo volvió a impresionarse, le gustó que prefiriera volver a lo clásico respecto a esos personajes. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a otro tipo de aficiones y le pareció una buena forma de soltar ciertas costumbres y readaptarse.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra ni comió bocado durante la proyección, cosa que les resultó lo más natural del mundo. La gente a veces no se sienta a mirar una película, sino a una comilona, por lo que ambos tomaron debida nota mental de la afortunada coincidencia.

Cuando la película terminó ya era de noche e Ichigo anunció que debía marcharse. Antes, sin embargo, pasó por la cocina para recoger las tazas y se encargó de lavarlo todo en el fregadero.

-Puedo hacerlo mañana –dijo Rukia.

-Mañana volverás a tu novela y te olvidarás –observó él-. No tardaré.

A ella le desconcertó ver de nuevo a un hombre lavando en su cocina, un hombre que no era su esposo. Ichigo notó su aturdimiento.

-¿Te molesta que alguien más se ocupe de tus tazas? –indagó.

Rukia lo miró sin poder disimular su turbación.

-Renji solía hacerlo por mí –murmuró.

Él suspiró, deteniéndose por un momento. Intuía que algo similar le había acontecido durante el día de campo y, porque se trataba de su esposo y temía frustrar la comida, él había procurado callar lo que pensaba al respecto. Pero ya no tuvo reparos.

-Sabes que a nadie le molesta que hables de tu marido, mucho menos que pienses en él si algo te lo recuerda.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces deja de esconderlo.

-¿Incluso contigo?

Ichigo la miró sin comprender. Luego, observándola detenidamente, comprendió que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo sugerente que podía resultar el interrogante.

-No me molesta que recuerdes a Renji o que necesites hablar de él.

Ella se sintió aliviada. Sí que era perspicaz si había intuido lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, aunque aparentase indiferencia o adustez. En verdad tenía pasta de psicólogo.

-Eres más bueno de lo que aparentas -bromeó.

Él guardó silencio, taciturno, y retomó la labor. Muchas veces le habían dicho eso, aunque jamás terminaba de entender a qué se referían en realidad. En pocos segundos apiló los trastos a un lado para que se oreasen y se secó las manos con el primer paño seco que encontró.

-Supongo que no podemos ocultar lo que somos, ni evadirnos de nuestra historia –comentó luego, y plegó el paño con cuidado antes de depositarlo sobre la encimera.

-Supongo –murmuró Rukia, distraída.

Era la hora de irse, pero Ichigo no pudo mover un pie aún. Se quedó contemplando su retraído semblante, sus ojos algo tristes, las manos con las que recreaba universos completos quietas en su cintura. Y de repente Rukia se le antojó un misterio, un enigma que se moría por intentar resolver.

Mentalmente se lo dijo con todas las letras, aceptando incluso el cliché: nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Era todo lo extraña que podía ser: ambigua, indescifrable, clara, alegre, triste, amable y agresiva, y toda una parva de contradicciones que en lugar de fastidiarlo, como hubiera sido natural, lo cautivaban. O le fastidiaban y le cautivaban sucesivamente y a un ritmo que su ancestral aspereza no podía seguir.

Ella había tenido razón, pudo haberse negado al encargo de Rangiku, pero la verdad era que él mismo se había ofrecido a colaborar. Necesitaba comprender lo que le sucedía, por qué cada día esa mujer crecía y se ennoblecía ante sus ojos, y sólo permaneciendo cerca podría develarlo.

Que el resultado final fuera a ser de su agrado ya era otro asunto. Cuando ocurrió lo de Orihime, en verdad se había propuesto muy seriamente cerrar esa puerta, desentenderse hasta nuevo aviso. Y lo último que necesitaba en esas circunstancias era enredarse con alguien más. Pero ahí estaba contemplando embobado a una joven que todavía miraba en otra dirección y que aún buscaba a otra persona. ¡Sólo a él podía pasarle!

Y no podía engañarse aduciendo malos entendidos o que tal vez fuese precisamente esa tristeza la que lo conmovía y lo solidarizaba con ella. De ninguna manera, conocía bien los vericuetos de su carácter para creerse esos subterfugios. Rukia le gustaba, tan simple como eso.

Entenderlo le ayudó a ver en dónde estaba parado, pero no le deparó ninguna clase de alivio. Por el contrario, de ahí en más tendría un buen motivo para autoflagelarse, según lo conversado con anterioridad. Realmente se había convertido en un tonto por dejarse impresionar hasta ese punto después de una o dos pláticas intrascendentes. ¿Qué tan herido o, peor aún, qué tan necesitado podía estar?

Jamás tendría que haber establecido ese contacto con su arrendadora. Ahora Rukia lo miraba con interrogación, seguramente inquieta por su prolongada inmovilidad.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella por fin.

 _Más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Tanto que ni te lo imaginas, y sería mejor que siguieras así._

-Absolutamente nada –respondió él con más énfasis del necesario-. Nos vemos –añadió a modo de saludo, y salió de la cocina abruptamente escuchando apenas la contestación.

Rukia se preguntó qué bicho le había picado.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez a solas, antes de sentarse frente a la computadora, repasó mentalmente la conversación sostenida. En verdad que había resultado bastante accidentada. Sin embargo, no podía culparse por eso, ni a él, ya que hacía muy poco que se conocían.

Aun así, la confianza que se había instalado entre ambos era palpable. Le sorprendió que así hubiese acontecido, y un poco también la asustó. Estaba bien con la idea de que fueran amigos, pero algo en el hombre parecía no cuadrar del todo con el término. Se preguntó qué sería.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de lo bien que se sentía contar con alguien como él, aunque sea para aguijonearse mutuamente. Ichigo se había manifestado a favor de su desahogo, por lo que podría mencionar a Renji si le surgía la necesidad sin sentirse como idiota.

Sí, sería bueno contar con alguien de su carácter, apático pero sensible. A Rangiku le alegraría saber que podía departir con un ser humano real además de las anotaciones desperdigadas por su escritorio donde figuraban los personajes inventados. El único inconveniente era que a estos últimos los podía controlar, en cambio con Ichigo se sentía absolutamente incapaz de predecir el rumbo que seguirían.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Siguiente escalón en la historia de esta pareja, espero que les guste. Saludos a los anónimos **MargoM** , me alegra que sigas disfrutando de esta historia, siempre sos muy generosa y afectuosa en tus palabras. Jeje, Ichigo está un poquitín idealizado -un poquitín (?)-, pero bueno, alguien tiene que tomar la iniciativa en esta relación. Gracias por seguir leyendo, beso grande :D **Guest** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar, he aquí cómo sigue la historia n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Cómo seguir la trama**

* * *

Promediando el otoño, el jardín se llenó de abundantes hojas secas. Rukia lo había notado, pero sumergida aún en la labor de revisión apenas si pudo hacer algo más al respecto. Podría haberle pedido el favor de limpiarlas a su _siempre tan atento_ inquilino, pero bastante hacía ya el hombre dejándole todavía las viandas.

Además, la visión de ese panorama le traía la conciencia del transcurso de los ciclos, y semejante manifestación de la naturaleza la ponía irremediablemente melancólica. No podía permitirse esa sensación en la etapa en la que se hallaba. Si iba a su novela con esos sentimientos, correría el riesgo de imprimirlos entre las líneas y sería contraproducente para el argumento original. Así que, entre pausa y pausa, se limitó a observar el estado de su jardín con cierta dosis de culpa.

Los ciclos… Desde hacía cierto tiempo se sentía en el medio de algo, aunque le costaba entrever en medio de qué. Tal vez se debiese a la instancia laboral por la que transitaba, o a una etapa más de los pocos años que distaban de la muerte de Renji. Sea lo que fuese, la ponía de una clase de humor que sólo en la escritura podía dominar.

En determinado momento, no obstante, concluyó la revisión. La tensión acumulada por tantos días de concentración cedió sobre ella y se manifestó en una extraña mezcla de alivio, alegría, satisfacción y agotamiento. En ese punto podía permitirse parar para descansar y procesarlo, al menos ese ciclo podía darlo por terminado.

Una tarde de sábado, entonces, recordó el jardín cubierto por aquella bastedad de hojas secas. Los árboles frutales que lo circundaban habían sido generosos, pensó Rukia con ironía. Después de desprenderse de aquel lastre, aparecían despojados, esqueléticos y algo tenebrosos contra el gris lúgubre del cielo de la jornada, como si se hubieran liberado de algún peso. En cambio ella, para su fastidio, tendría que hacerse cargo del arduo corolario.

Dado lo inevitable, decidió asumirlo desde la perspectiva contraria. Ya era hora de ocuparse de una faena más corporal, pensó, a fin de cuentas sería una buena forma de despejarse del estrés acumulado. Entonces se puso un abrigo y salió al patio. Respiró el aire fresco, contempló una vez más el panorama y suspiró con resignación. Bonita tarea tenía por delante y vaya día elegido para decidirse a realizarla.

Se encogió de hombros y fue hasta el cobertizo a buscar el rastrillo. En su mente dividió el jardín por sectores para facilitar el trabajo, o al menos para organizarse mejor, y se propuso cumplir con cierta cantidad de etapas antes del anochecer. Tal vez no hiciese a tiempo con la última, pero al final del día habría logrado avanzar bastante.

Había conseguido despejar casi la totalidad de la primera parcela, reuniendo a un lado el cúmulo de hojas acopiado, cuando vio a Ichigo dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

Otra vez él.

-¿Te ayudo? –se ofreció.

Ni _Hola_ ni _Cómo estás_ , sólo su novedoso y últimamente demasiado frecuente acto de aparición oportuna. El muy idiota.

-Ahí vas de nuevo con tus afanes socorristas –se mofó Rukia en un murmullo.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada. En el cobertizo hay otro rastrillo.

De nada le serviría decir lo que pensaba y la verdad era que, aunque la descolocase su exagerado altruismo, le venía muy bien algo de ayuda. Ichigo fue por él y se ubicó a unos metros para barrer las hojas desde otro sector. A Rukia le alteró los planes, pero ni modo, ya no podía quejarse.

Lo que en realidad le molestaba era que en el último tiempo Ichigo se le apareciera con tanta asiduidad. Se había inmiscuido en su vida de formas inusitadas: primero con su familia, después con sus viandas y ahora con la limpieza, irrumpía con más frecuencia de la que podría considerarse normal y le trastornaba la rutina con una facilidad pasmosa. ¿A qué se debería semejante actitud?

-Y tú siempre con tus aires de autosuficiencia –dijo él de pronto.

Ella estaba tan ensimismada que apenas pudo registrar sus palabras. De modo que antes la había oído murmurar…

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó, fingiendo indiferencia.

-A que te gusta aparentar independencia, te place demostrar que puedes hacerlo todo sola.

-Es que efectivamente _puedo_ , idiota. Y no aceptaré sermones de alguien que lleva una camiseta del Capitán América –le dijo, señalándola con un gesto.

-Lo dice alguien que lleva una de las tortugas ninja –masculló el otro, haciendo otro tanto-. Una cosa es que _puedas_ y otra es que _alardees_ de ello.

-¡Yo no alardeo! –exclamó Rukia, ceñuda, con el rastrillo detenido.

Él también se detuvo.

-Me refiero a que te esmeras para que las personas no adviertan debilidades en ti.

-Y tú te esmeras para que las personas se ofendan fácilmente.

-Nunca dije que no puedas barrer por ti misma este jardín –prosiguió Ichigo sin hacerle caso, mientras retomaba la tarea-. Lo único que digo es que puedo hacerlo contigo, eso es todo.

Rukia abrió la boca, contrariada, y volvió a cerrarla sin emitir vocablo. No sabía qué responder a eso, sobre todo cuando _eso_ había sonado tan tierno.

-Tonterías –farfulló al final, y también retomó el trabajo.

Él sonrió de lado disimuladamente. La había visto desde la ventana cuando empezó a barrer y se preguntó por qué diablos nunca pedía ayuda. Era una mujer muy singular, algo completamente fuera de los parámetros femeninos que había conocido. Y si le atraía tanto era precisamente por eso, porque lejos de disgustarle su poca necesidad de él, le intrigaba y le admiraba por igual.

Tenía que admitirlo, ya no podía desentenderse de la atracción que experimentaba. Lo cierto es que era él quien la buscaba, la abordaba o iba en su ayuda a la primera señal de su presencia. De hecho, los últimos días sólo esperaba el momento adecuado. Estaba seguro de que ella había notado el cambio y se divertía interiormente viendo el desconcierto que le generaba.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? –le preguntó Rukia de repente.

-¿Planes?

-Es sábado.

A Ichigo nunca le había preocupado demasiado la distinción entre los días.

-No tengo nada que hacer –contestó.

-Y por eso te pones a barrer hojas secas.

A él le disgustó una conclusión tan poco considerada.

-¿Y tú no tienes una novela en la que progresar?

Rukia rió, no pudo evitarlo. Lo dicho: habían desarrollado un código bastante peculiar que, lejos de fastidiarle, le entretenía sobremanera. Al menos así ocurría en el presente, cuando ya había verificado que de ese modo se entendían mejor. Es decir, provocando al otro, y quizá berreando, pero se entendían bastante bien.

-Decidí tomarme un par de días libres.

-¿En serio? –Ichigo en verdad se asombró de eso.

-Así es. A menos que descanse un poco –explicó ella-, correré el riesgo de trabarme o, peor aún, de bloquearme. Ya me ha pasado antes y sé que de esta forma la escritura fluye mejor.

-¿Has tenido que desechar mucho material? ¿Alguna vez te has echado para atrás en un proyecto y has tenido que recomenzar?

Rukia dejó de barrer para meditar en ello por unos instantes.

-La respuesta a la primera pregunta es con frecuencia. La respuesta a la segunda es sólo una vez.

-Eso significa que nunca te has arrepentido de la historia que has iniciado.

-Procuro que no. Por lo general es una idea que escojo después de una cadena interminable y desesperante de ellas, así que si ya me decidí por una me aferro a ella hasta el final.

-¿Y cuando no sabes cómo seguir?

La joven gesticuló denotando que ese era un problema en verdad complicado.

-Me tomo estas pausas –terminó por decir. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo-. ¿Qué haces tú cuando no sabes cómo sacar un equipo adelante?

Ahora fue él el que se detuvo unos instantes para descansar y considerarlo.

-Siempre hay una manera –respondió.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Creo que siempre hay una manera –ratificó él-. A veces lleva tiempo, cambios, retrocesos y rodeos que parecen trabar aún más el camino. Sin embargo, en algún punto del trayecto el equipo empieza a funcionar. Es como haber hallado el nudo y lograr desenredarlo.

-¿Y si de todas formas pierden?

-Todos los entrenadores deseamos que nuestro equipo gane –repuso Ichigo, reflexivo-, pero eso no significa que nos preocupe perder. Perder es parte del deporte y del proceso, y si lo piensas, ocurre con más frecuencia que ganar –señaló-. Un auténtico deportista lo sabe, porque sabe también que es la motivación más importante para seguir esforzándose, para no estancarse en una falsa sensación de suficiencia.

-Entiendo.

-Perder o ganar son instancias similares, incluso duran lo mismo a lo largo del tiempo. Sólo se distinguen por las emociones que experimentamos. Hayas perdido o hayas ganado, al día siguiente tienes que levantarte temprano, volver a entrenar y volver a lidiar con la vida cotidiana.

-Ichigo, _el sabio_ –lo pinchó ella.

Él le dirigió una sardónica mirada primero, dispuesto a contraatacar, e inmediatamente después su semblante se puso lívido. Rukia se extrañó por ese súbito cambio de expresión y siguió la dirección de su mirada, pues evidentemente había divisado algo conmocionante.

Se giró y vio acercarse por el sendero desde el portón a una joven de llamativa belleza, aunque de sencillo atuendo. Incluso ella permaneció estática durante algunos instantes, impresionada con su presencia. ¿Quién sería y a quién estaría buscando?

Se acercó hasta ellos y sonrió con timidez.

-Kurosaki-kun –saludó.

Rukia se volvió hacia él con interrogación. Ichigo todavía se veía perplejo, hasta que conminado por la situación logró retomar las riendas de la realidad.

-Inoue –saludó.

-Tiempo sin vernos –dijo ella con voz tan baja que Rukia apenas si pudo escuchar-. Espero no estar importunando, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, hablar –repuso la joven-. Sólo serán unos momentos.

Ichigo entendió por fin en dónde estaba y quién lo requería. Se forzó a recuperar el autodominio y procuró comportarse acorde al contexto.

-Rukia, ella es Inoue Orihime. Inoue, ella es Kuchiki Rukia –las presentó-. Rukia es la dueña de la casa que estoy alquilando.

Orihime se volvió hacia ella y saludó con educación. Rukia le correspondió algo alelada con la novedad, cayendo en la cuenta de quién se trataba y de lo movilizado que debería sentirse su vecino con su repentina visita. Vaya forma de terminar el sábado.

Después de algunos segundos más de irresolución, Ichigo se disculpó por no poder seguir ayudándola y Rukia le aseguró que no había problema. A continuación le hizo un gesto a Orihime con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y ambos enfilaron hacia la casa en absoluto silencio. La escritora se les quedó viendo con un gran signo de pregunta dibujado en la mente.

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo le tendió la taza de té y Orihime la tomó entre sus manos, aferrándose a ella casi como a una balsa. Se sentía cohibida. Observó en derredor con aire casual y luego le sonrió con dulzura cuando se sentó frente a ella.

-Hermosa casa –comentó.

-Lo es –repuso Ichigo con aspereza. También él estaba nervioso, no la había visto desde que terminaron de dividirse las cosas que antes habían compartido y, de sólo recordarlo, le acometía el maldito puntazo de dolor otra vez. ¿Por qué diablos se le aparecía de modo tan sorpresivo?

-Te ves bien.

-No tanto como tú.

-Pues yo diría que…

-¿A qué has venido, Inoue? –indagó él sin ambages, cortando por lo sano. Las formalidades le importaban un comino en esas circunstancias.

Dudaba de que hubiese ido simplemente a conversar, lo más probable era que hubiese quedado algún asunto en el tintero de su vida en común. ¿Deudas? ¿Trámites? Ichigo se devanó los sesos tratando de entender su presencia allí y cualquier excusa material le convenía psicológicamente más que cualquier otra de índole sentimental.

Orihime no pareció afectada por su actitud. Ella lo conocía y sabía bien cómo conducirse con él.

-Hace unos días me topé con tu padre en la calle –le contó después de beber un sorbo de té-. Parecía preocupado por ti.

Ichigo se sobresaltó. Ese sujeto sería su ruina.

-Ya conoces a mi padre y sabes bien que no deberías…

-Más allá de tu padre –lo cortó ella-, creo que en verdad debía venir a hablar contigo.

Él bufó, molesto.

-¿Es que nos quedó _algo_ para hablar aún?

Ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa y volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos grandes y transparentes, los ojos que todavía, en algún punto de su voluntad, podían doblegarlo.

-Quisiera dejar en claro la razón por la que terminamos.

Ichigo la encaró con incredulidad. Lo único que le faltaba.

-No necesito que…

-Pero por sobre todo –volvió a interrumpirlo ella, paciente y decidida como pocas veces la había visto-, quiero que quede claro por qué debemos seguir adelante.

El joven vislumbró por dónde venía el asunto.

-Estás con alguien –afirmó. Orihime asintió con la cabeza-. Vaya… Bien por ti –ironizó.

A la joven tampoco le afectó ese comentario.

-Estoy bien, me siento feliz –murmuró.

Él la miró con rostro ceñudo. Le molestaba sentirse, precisamente, _molesto_.

-Ahórrame los detalles, ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué? –lo confrontó ella-. Antes de ser mi pareja eras mi mejor amigo. Hasta hoy sigo creyendo que si nos pusimos de novio fue porque cultivamos esa amistad.

-Pues ya no somos ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Habla por ti. Aún te considero mi mejor amigo, y siempre será así. –Orihime se enfrentó a su recriminadora mirada con resolución, Ichigo comprendió que no se arrepentía de nada y esa seguridad, tan poco habitual en ella, lo descolocó por completo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan decidida?-. Eres mi amigo, no pienso ceder en eso –continuó ella-, y en nombre de esa amistad he venido a finiquitar nuestros asuntos.

Ichigo quería aparentar indiferencia, demostrarle que ya no tenía influencia sobre él o sobre sus sentimientos, pero la verdad era que apenas podía controlarse. Lanzarle ironías y mostrarse desagradable constituían la prueba de ello. Tendría que haberse comportado a la inversa, como si ya nada relacionado con ella lo afectase, pero al parecer todavía no podía.

-Creo que hemos hablado de todo lo que teníamos que hablar.

-Eso pensé, hasta que tu padre me recordó lo testarudo que puedes llegar a ser. Kurosaki-kun, no quiero que nuestra experiencia se convierta en una dificultad.

-Me niego a escuchar esto de ti, Inoue.

-Ni quiero que se convierta en una traba para tu vida –agregó ella sin hacerle caso.

-No es una traba –masculló él, conteniendo apenas la irritación. Además de seguridad Orihime había desarrollado determinación, y eso lo desanimó todavía más. ¿Era el tipo de evolución que se conseguía con una pareja nueva? ¿Por qué él nunca había podido motivar tal crecimiento?

Desde luego, ella no le creyó ni medio.

-¿Al menos sabes por qué hemos terminado?

-Porque te cansaste.

-No, no porque me haya cansado _de ti_ , sino porque nuestra relación había dado todo lo que podía darnos. Llegamos al tope.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-De nuestra historia, Kurosaki-kun –respondió la joven sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Su tono de voz seguía siendo pausado, sereno-. Contigo he sido más feliz de lo que pueda explicar con palabras. He crecido, he sido mejor, y sé que tú también. Eso ha sido nuestra relación. El final llegó porque ya habíamos dado todo lo que podíamos dar. No obstante, más allá de eso, aún nos queda un largo camino que recorrer.

-Tonterías –se ofuscó él, empezando a comprender el punto que, de alguna forma, respondía a sus anteriores cuestionamientos. Sin embargo, le irritó saberlo, ponerlo en palabras-. Podríamos haber seguido juntos por ese camino o comenzar uno nuevo. Yo lo quería, estaba dispuesto.

-Pero yo no –dijo Orihime con firmeza, aunque con dulzura-, y esa es señal suficiente de que las cosas están tocando a su fin. No se puede sobrellevar una relación de forma unilateral, con que uno de los dos decline alcanza para reconocerlo. Había vivido mi historia contigo, y había acabado. En adelante, tenía que continuar en otra dirección.

-Habla por ti.

-Sí, hablo por mí. Tú, por tu parte, siempre has sido totalmente incapaz de registrar los finales.

-¡Pues discúlpame!

-Ya te he perdonado –repuso ella cortando la ironía, e Ichigo entrevió una carga tal de sinceridad que ya no pudo retrucar, ni siquiera enojarse-. Ya te he perdonado por no haberte dado cuenta, porque casi arruinas lo que teníamos al forzar la situación. Ahora espero que tú hagas lo mismo: perdóname, Kurosaki-kun, perdóname y sigue adelante.

Sacudido en lo más profundo, Ichigo se levantó y caminó nerviosamente por la habitación. Una ingobernable mezcla de sensaciones se agitaba dentro de sí y fue la única manera de procurarse un poco de sosiego. Por su parte, Orihime permaneció pacientemente en su lugar, dándole tiempo a acomodar las ideas.

Afuera se hizo de noche. Una lluvia fina había comenzado a caer, el murmullo se oía con claridad en medio de la tensión que los envolvía. Ichigo apoyó el antebrazo en el marco de la ventana y la frente en él para observar el oscuro panorama, esperando aliviar así la carga que creía haber dejado atrás, el lastre que, al parecer, todavía arrastraba consigo.

Orihime tenía razón. Diablos, ella siempre la tenía, era lo suficientemente sensible para entender las tribulaciones ajenas cada vez que las percibía. Permanecer tercamente a su lado cuando la historia ya no daba para más… Típico del idiota convencido de que la vida es tan sencilla como eso, cuando en realidad le estaba faltando el respeto a lo más auténtico de la relación.

Qué necios podían ser los hombres, _¡qué necio había sido él!_ Divisó algunas luces en la casa de Rukia y se preguntó qué pensaría una mujer tan inteligente de un insensato de su calibre. Aunque, en realidad, ya se había dado cuenta y se lo había señalado más de una vez: su maldito complejo protector, la obcecada idea de que sólo él podía sostener lo insostenible. Suspiró con desaliento, enfadado consigo mismo.

Se volvió hacia su ex novia. Dolía, de repente se le atoró en la garganta un cúmulo de palabras para decir, o que tendría que haberle dicho. Sí, ya lo sabía, sólo que no había podido –o querido- asumir su parte de la responsabilidad. Hubiera querido decírselo, pero ya era tarde para los dos. Sin embargo, no para él ni para ella por separado.

-Entonces con esa persona… ¿eres feliz?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo con timidez.

-Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, pero sé que no podría hacerlo ni pretenderlo de no haber vivido antes la nuestra. Estoy agradecida contigo.

Ichigo asintió en silencio, entendiendo. Dolía. Se trataba de crecer, de vivir su propia historia de amor. Orihime ya había iniciado la suya, sólo que él no era el protagonista y había que bajarse del pedestal de una buena vez por todas. Titubeó antes de convenir:

-También estoy agradecido.

-Entonces ya puedes seguir –le aseguró ella-, ya puedes ir por la historia que te toca transitar.

Él volvió a enfocarse en la ventana y, más allá, en las luces de la casa de la escritora, justamente la verdadera inventora de historias en ese lugar. Vaya ironía, vaya maldita ironía que le deparaba la vida a lo largo de esa lluviosa jornada. Pero comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente aliviado.

-Puedes estar segura de que lo haré.

 **.**

 **.**

Barrió las hojas un rato más, pero de pronto dejó de interesarle. Entró, arrojó el abrigo en cualquier parte y se echó en el sofá con la intención de mantener la mente en blanco. Más tarde le dio hambre.

Todo lo que encontró en la cocina fueron las últimas tres rebanadas de pan integral en su empaque, queso untable y mermelada dietética. ¿Desde cuándo se cuidaba tanto? Cierto, desde los tiempos en que ningún hombre venía a perturbarle la ansiedad. En ese momento su cerebro y su corazón reclamaban azúcar, pero tendría que conformarse.

Puso agua a hervir para el té y mientras tanto untó las rebanadas con el queso y la mermelada. De todas formas ese día había comido bien. ¿Se habría ido ya su ex? ¿O seguirían conversando? ¿Y de qué demonios tenían que hablar dos personas que ya se habían distanciado? ¿Por qué maldita razón tenía que ser ella tan bonita?

Aunque, ¿qué tanto le importaba? Bien haría en ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Debía admitir que estaba cultivando una relación muy peculiar con su inquilino, tal vez digna de una película de Almodóvar. Una de las viejas, desde luego. No podía calificarse de amistad, pero tampoco ameritaba otro rótulo. En todo caso, era una relación y punto, y al parecer ambos tenían suficiente con eso.

Habían pasado una jornada más haciendo de las suyas: él con su complejo de guardián protector y ella con sus aires de escritora misteriosa e independiente, intercambiando demandas y arrebatos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ni siquiera juntando lo mejor de cada uno de esos rasgos conformaban algo parecido a la normalidad.

Quizás estuviesen más averiados de lo que suponían y eso los situaba en un territorio común. Sólo que ese día, en lugar de sobrellevarlo, se lo reclamaron mutuamente, como si uno tuviera más derecho que el otro de estar varado allí. ¿Y con qué autoridad moral podían pretenderlo? Lo mismo habían hecho al finalizar el día de campo y ningún resultado positivo les había traído hasta el momento.

Ambos cargaban con lo suyo, tanto lo bueno como lo dañado, así que, ¿con qué clase de argumentos podían acusar al otro de "ocultar", "disimular" o "sacar a la luz" de acuerdo a propósitos y circunstancias? Para el caso, ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de exigir nada, ni de pasarse de la raya, ni de hablar. ¿Qué buscaban conseguir entonces tratándose de esa forma?

Rukia concluyó que tenían un carácter muy similar. Eran tozudos, luchadores y amaban tener la razón, pero se les había escapado un pequeño detalle: el tipo de rival que se habían agenciado. Un testarudo no podía con otro testarudo, tan simple como eso.

Se sirvió el té, se acomodó en la mesa y mordió la primera rebanada de pan con convicción. Le generaba mucha curiosidad el hecho de que a pesar de todo pudiera sentirse tan a sus anchas con un hombre que no era su marido, con un hombre que apenas conocía y con el que ya podía sostener una rencilla como si nada. Era de lo más disparatado… e inquietante.

Cuando terminó de comer apuntó en un papel _Reabastecer la nevera_ y lo sujetó con un imán en la puerta del artefacto. A ver si así empezaba a apañárselas sola y a liberar al pobre tipo de aquel incordioso complejo. Acomodó los utensilios en el fregadero para lavarlos al día siguiente y enfiló hacia su cuarto apagando una a una las luces a su paso.

Después de ponerse el piyama, se arropó en la cama con un libro nuevo para leer. Ya era casi la medianoche, pero estaba desvelada. Entonces, antes siquiera de recorrer media página, se sintió repentinamente abrumada, desanimada, incluso triste, y no podía explicarse por qué. Ni siquiera había estado pensando en Renji.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Con este capítulo ya estaríamos promediando el fic, recuerden que constará de quince en total. Siendo así, creo que es tiempo de empezar a empujar un poco más a nuestros protagonistas y develar las cartas que se guardan._

 _Saludos a **Fer** , me alegra que sigas disfrutando de la historia, el fic se trata un poco de eso, de clausurar ciertas cuestiones para poder darle espacio a cosas nuevas. Ichigo ya está dando sus pasos en este sentido, a Rukia seguramente le costará más. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Dónde cerrar el capítulo**

* * *

Después de un par de días sin novedades, de haber descansado la mente y haberse distraído con lecturas y películas, Rukia se decidió a retomar el trabajo. Procuró avisarle a Rangiku a través de un mensaje de texto asegurándole además que no precisaba nada, de modo que dejase de pedirle favores innecesarios a su vecino. Al diablo con todo eso, ellos no eran tan cercanos como para que sus asuntos les afectasen hasta el punto de proveerse de alimento.

Ni bien se sentó frente a la computadora, entonces, empezó a escribir como posesa, dispuesta a exorcizar allí las recientes inquietudes. Nada de detenerse a desandar, pensar o especular, cualquier tipo de ansiedad o contrariedad que estuviera aguijoneándola los volcaría en la novela transformándolos así en su matriz productiva. Para todo lo demás habría tiempo.

Cuando volvió a fijarse en el reloj ya era de noche y no había probado bocado. Satisfecha con el avance, se estiró para desperezarse y fue hasta la cocina a preparar aunque más no sea una frugal merienda tardía. Por sí misma, nada de recurrir a inquilinos entrometidos. Luego leería un poco y se iría a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el timbre. Adormilada, consultó el móvil para comprobar que eran casi las ocho. ¿Quién diablos iría a su casa tan temprano? Se sentó dificultosamente, bostezó y chequeó de paso y someramente los mensajes, entre los que encontró al menos tres de Rangiku. Los leyó de camino hasta la puerta, ceñuda, porque su entrañable amiga la regañaba por vigésima vez a causa de su continuo aislamiento. Santo cielo, ¡como si no la conociera!

Rukia masculló maldiciones y abrió la puerta sin pensar ni fijarse antes quién estaba del otro lado. Afortunadamente, no había nadie. Eso la impulsó a mirar hacia abajo y, efectivamente, allí estaba la vianda del día. Increíble.

A pesar de que en la última semana ni se habían cruzado, al parecer Ichigo no olvidaría ejercer el papel de "guardián de chicas descuidadas" ni por broma y continuaría llevándole comida. Rukia intentó comprender una mente como esa, en verdad lo intentó, pero al final tuvo que desistir. Era demasiado temprano. Bufó, tomó el paquete y volvió a entrar.

Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de su desaliño. ¿En qué cabeza cabe asomarse a la calle recién despierta y toda legañosa? En la suya, desde luego. ¿Y si Ichigo la hubiera visto en esas fachas? ¿Qué había ocurrido con su femineidad? ¿En qué punto del camino se le había extraviado?

Fue hasta el baño y se miró al espejo. Estaba desahuciada. Podía excusarse aduciendo que recién se levantaba y no se había higienizado aún, pero realmente, al contemplarse, volvió a experimentar cierta decepción. Sin embargo, al recordar que a los hombres suelen gustarles mujeres como Inoue Orihime, encontró algún tipo de consuelo. Ella distaba mucho de desear una nueva relación sentimental, así que su actual aspecto físico le ofrecía un escudo.

Así se iba mejor por la vida, sí señor, desarreglada e indiferente. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a otra cosa? Al menos se sentiría a salvo, podría dedicarse ciento por ciento a su trabajo sin ponerse a pensar en trivialidades. Y al demonio con lo que pensase Rangiku al respecto.

 **.**

 **.**

-Estás distraído.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El bateador se halla en infracción.

-Maldita sea…

Ichigo masculló una serie de palabras ininteligibles, sopló el silbato y le hizo señas al jugador en cuestión para que corrigiera la postura y reparase en la zona de maniobra del bate. Luego meneó la cabeza, fastidiado. Tenía que concentrarse.

-¿Sucede algo? –indagó Chad al advertir aquella persistente preocupación.

-Sucede, precisamente, que estoy distraído.

-Puede pasar, eres humano.

-Últimamente me ocurre muy a menudo.

-Es verdad, lo he notado –convino Chad, que no tenía necesidad de mostrarse considerado con su amigo-. ¿Mujeres?

Ichigo se sobresaltó con su clarividencia.

-¿Por qué habría de tratarse de una mujer?

-Hace poco me crucé con tu padre.

Esta vez Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado, y aprovechó que el lanzador exteriorizaba una dificultad para poder desahogarse. Le dio las indicaciones correspondientes a los gritos, y el pobre chico se amilanó bastante con tal sobrecarga de agresividad a causa de un simple error técnico. Chad, siempre apaciguador, se lo hizo notar. Depositó una mano sobre su hombro, gesto con el que solía aplacarlo, y logró retrotraerlo al anterior estado de serenidad.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y repitió las indicaciones con mayor amabilidad para que su estudiante no se atemorice ni se resienta. En algo logró componer las cosas, por fortuna los jóvenes no suelen guardar rencores, y siguió hablando con su amigo un poco más sosegado.

-Sabes cómo es mi padre y cuánto mide su nivel de credibilidad… e idiotez –comentó.

-¿Qué crees que me contó?

Ichigo, ceñudo, pateó un papelito del suelo con desidia.

-Mínimo, que me casaré con mi arrendadora.

Chad asintió con la cabeza, reflexivo.

-Algo parecido –admitió.

El otro profirió una desagradable exclamación. Primero con su ex novia, ahora con su mejor amigo… Su padre era tan metiche e indiscreto que a veces ni siquiera valía la pena indignarse.

Así había sido desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que aunque actuase como un payaso, distaba mucho de serlo en verdad. Él había visto lo que se cocía entre ellos incluso antes que los propios involucrados.

Isshin podía conducirse con desenfado y disparar tonterías a diestra y siniestra sin atender a roles, contextos o conveniencias, pero eso no significaba que fuese tonto. Al contrario, lo que más le molestaba a Ichigo era su inexorable perspicacia. Y este rasgo, el verdadero grano en el trasero de la familia Kurosaki, lo admiraba y lo exasperaba por partes iguales.

-Tal vez… tal vez haya cierto grado de veracidad en sus palabras –murmuró luego.

Chad lo miró de reojo, sopesando el enunciado. Ichigo seguía enfocado en el juego de su equipo, pero su mirada no era la de siempre. Por fin se veía ubicado, interesado. Deseaba lo mejor para él, pero antes quería asegurarse. La separación sufrida había hecho mella no sólo en su ánimo, sino también en su carácter.

-¿Y de quién estamos hablando? –indagó.

Antes de poder contestar, el interpelado vociferó instrucciones y tuvo que apartarse durante algunos instantes, obligado por el problemático desempeño de los jugadores. Chad aprovechó para controlar a los suyos, aunque estaban en etapa de ejercitación. Después de unos cuantos minutos, pudieron retomar la conversación.

-Ya te lo dije, de mi arrendadora –respondió aquél por fin con la vista fija aún en el juego.

-¿La escritora?

-Esa misma.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-¿Cómo pasó _qué cosa_?

-Que te guste.

Ichigo volvió la vista hacia él, descolocado al escuchar las palabras que hasta el momento sólo había pronunciado entre sus pensamientos, y volvió a enfocarse en sus estudiantes. Su amigo a veces era de temer.

-Jamás he dicho eso –dijo con precaución.

-Es lo que vaticina tu padre.

-Eso no significa nada.

-Pero tuviste que admitirlo, tuviste que aclarar que se trata de ella.

El entrenador volvió a gritar una indicación y pareció más inquieto, tal vez por el juego, tal vez por el tema de la conversación.

-Todavía no encuentro el modo de calificar lo que sucede con Rukia, Sado –dijo en cuanto pudo-. Sólo sé que me dedicaré a averiguarlo.

Chad asintió en un murmullo, comprendiendo. Lo conocía y podía darse cuenta de que se sentía atraído, pero también sabía de su reserva y que jamás revelaría sus inquietudes antes de tiempo. Ichigo necesitaba de instancias y guardaría para sí cualquier referencia sobre sus sentimientos hasta poder transitarlas todas.

Hubiera querido decirle que por el solo hecho de planteárselo de alguna manera ya estaba emocionalmente comprometido, pero, al igual que él, también prefirió reservar sus conclusiones. Así como sabía que Ichigo jamás jugaba cuando se trataba de mujeres, también sabía que le llevaba tiempo obtener certezas.

-Entonces te interesa –comentó igualmente precavido.

El joven se tomó algunos instantes antes de responder.

-Mucho.

Así corroboró Chad que no había errado en sus apreciaciones.

-Lo resolverás –le aseguró para transmitirle confianza.

-Eso espero. Pienso en ella demasiado y ansío constantemente enredarme en otra discusión.

-¿Confrontan a menudo?

-Cada vez que hablamos.

-Parece un buen síntoma.

-Así lo creo también.

-Confían el uno en el otro.

- _Eso_ es lo que me confunde –reconoció Ichigo, sopesando por centésima vez ese problemático punto de la cuestión-. Ignoro cómo y cuándo pasó, pero pasó y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Suele ocurrir.

-Pero _me confunde_ –repitió él con más énfasis aún.

-Pues ahí está la clave entonces –repuso Chad, que ya casi no tenía dudas sobre lo que le sucedía a su amigo aunque éste todavía estuviera analizándolo-. Es justamente ahí, en donde más te contraría, donde se aclararán tus ideas.

Ichigo lo miró con las cejas levantadas. Menuda filosofía había desarrollado el tipo.

-Hoy estás muy locuaz –observó sardónico.

Chad gruñó por lo bajo, impasible.

-Puede que haya tenido un mal día.

 **.**

 **.**

Los golpecitos en la puerta fueron la señal. Rukia se precipitó hacia ella, resuelta, y del ímpetu que llevaba al abrirla casi choca con el pecho de Ichigo, que permanecía allí parado. Se echó atrás a tiempo, él la miró con asombro y la joven aclaró atolondradamente que necesitaba hablarle antes de que se fuera.

Esta vez, entonces, la vianda fue entregada en mano. Era temprano, como de costumbre, pero Rukia se había puesto la alarma del teléfono para poder interceptarlo. Incluso había tenido tiempo de vestirse y peinarse adecuadamente. Sin embargo, los motivos que la guiaban distaban mucho del de lucir presentable frente a él.

Lo había estado pensando y por fin se decidió. Había sido muy generoso y delicado por parte de Ichigo continuar dejándole comida, pero había llegado a un punto en que su actitud la perturbaba, removía demasiado dentro de sí y no tenía ninguna intención de seguir por ese rumbo. Estaba bien que fuesen amigos y que él se preocupase, pero de ninguna manera estaba bien sostenerlo durante tanto tiempo, tiempo que podía malinterpretarse.

O mejor dicho: tiempo que _merecía_ malinterpretarse. ¿Qué clase de sujeto cuidaba de su vecina hasta ese extremo? Alguien interesado, evidentemente, ella no era tan tonta como para ignorarlo. Podía tratarse de un interés incipiente, quizás inconciente incluso (y rogaba que así fuera), pero había que cortarlo de raíz.

Así que lo enfrentó cruzada de brazos, combatiendo su aire afable y su atractivo rostro ceñudo con una resolución que le había costado bastante acopiar.

-Ya deja de hacerlo –demandó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto de las viandas, tonto. Estás preocupándote de más, trabajando de más y comportándote como el mejor vecino del mundo de más.

-A mí no me molesta.

-Pero a mí sí.

Él la miró con fingida extrañeza.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te molesta?

Ella abrió la boca, pero tuvo que contenerse durante algunos instantes. Debía pensar muy bien en los argumentos, no podía sincerarse en un ciento por ciento sin quedar como una boba.

-Tienes que ocuparte de tus propios asuntos.

-No tengo problema con eso. Y no has respondido a la pregunta.

-Te hace perder el tiempo.

-Preparo lo mismo para mí, simplemente lo comparto contigo.

-¡Me hace sentir una inútil depender de ti de esta manera!

-Pues vive con ello. No son mis sentimientos, Rukia, sino los tuyos. E insisto, ¿cuál es la auténtica razón de este planteo?

Sin importar que se lo hubiera propuesto, la joven tuvo la seguridad de que había terminado por quedar como una boba. Se tomó la nariz entre dos dedos reuniendo entereza y determinación.

-Es inapropiado –dijo por fin, deshaciendo el gesto en un suspiro.

Al principio Ichigo se mostró impávido. Por dentro, no obstante, percibió el meollo, la raíz, la hilacha de la que tirar para empezar a desenredar el nudo. A continuación le echó un vistazo al cielo, buscando paciencia, pero le resultó imposible. Molesto, trasladó el bolso al otro hombro y la miró con ironía.

-Jamás creí que alguien como tú prestase atención a esos detalles.

Abatida, Rukia confirmó que ante sus ojos, efectivamente, se veía como una verdadera boba. Era bochornoso, sobre todo porque el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Sí, bueno…

Ya no supo cómo continuar. Le dirigió una mirada significativa, implorando comprensión, e Ichigo se la sostuvo con gesto inalterable. Sin embargo, al final del combate visual consiguió entrever su zozobra. Maldiciendo por dentro, terminó por doblegarse.

-Como quieras –masculló-. Allá tú si quieres morirte de inanición.

-Gracias –sonrió ella, aliviada.

-Me debes una –informó él.

-Desde luego que no –se irritó Rukia, ceñuda otra vez-. ¿Por qué te debería algo? ¿Por ahorrarte el trabajo? ¿Qué clase de persona reclama algo parecido? ¿Acaso no obrabas con desinterés? Lo único que te pedí es que dejes de traerme comida, idiota.

-Lo que digas –se burló él, que hacía sus propias elucubraciones y se aprovecharía de la situación aunque no fuese muy caballeroso de su parte. Al diablo con la caballerosidad, vivían en el siglo veintiuno-. El sábado es el cumpleaños de Karin. Estás invitada.

-Tengo trabajo –adujo ella a la velocidad de la luz.

-Me lo debes –retrucó él, que no era tan lento como podría especularse.

-Estoy en medio de una novela.

-Y yo en medio de una temporada.

-¡No tengo ninguna deuda contigo!

-Pues yo diría que sí. Y mis hermanas están ansiando verte de nuevo.

Ese fue un golpe bajo. Por un momento, Rukia se sintió contrariada. Evaluó qué decir en función del gran cariño que ya sentía por ellas, de la posibilidad real de verlas de nuevo y de la exigencia de su propio orgullo, contra el que el tipo constantemente arremetía.

-Estoy escribiendo considerablemente bien y no puedo cortar ese estado así como así –intentó-, mucho menos por una celebración. Me distraería.

-Te encanta enclaustrarte, ¿verdad?

Rukia volvió a irritarse con sus palabras.

-Y a ti te encanta meterte en la vida de los demás –bufó-. ¿De nuevo el complejo de héroe?

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada –ironizó ella-, pero conmigo ya puedes pasar de largo. Gracias.

- _Cuando una mujer hace las cosas difíciles no es por capricho o por histeria, sino porque duda… o porque teme_ –citó él.

La joven se quedó de piedra. Demoró algunos segundos en comprender, pero pasado el lapso reconoció esas palabras como propias y ya no pudo reaccionar. El estupor la dejó inerme.

Era una cita de su novela publicada, la única que había escrito hasta el momento. Y, para peor, se trataba de uno de sus pasajes favoritos, tal vez la idea disparadora de la trama. La había leído, ¡el muy desgraciado la había leído! Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa.

Al verla en ese trance, Ichigo por un instante dudó de la conveniencia de esgrimir sus propias ideas en contra suya. Había arremetido con artillería pesada. Además, había quedado expuesto al demostrar que había leído su novela. En realidad ya había leído sus libros a lo largo de las semanas precedentes, pero por el momento, tal vez, bien haría en reservarse ese dato.

Después, notando su confusión, determinó que había hecho bien. Una mujer tan resuelta como ella merecía que de vez en cuando alguien la descolocara. Y si ese alguien era él, mejor aún. Desde luego que experimentaba una innegable inclinación hacia ella, y evidentemente ella también lo percibía, de ahí el planteo de cortar las viandas, por lo que ya podría ir asumiéndolo sin rodeos.

De ahora en adelante, entonces, si pretendía conseguir algo de ella debería manejarse con sumo cuidado. Ninguno de los dos estaba absolutamente recuperado en el plano emocional como para iniciar una historia nueva sin fundamento alguno. Aun así, había alcanzado tal grado de resolución que tampoco figuraba entre sus planes detenerse, ni retroceder, ni dejar de intentarlo.

-Rangiku también estará allí –señaló por si con eso le ofrecía un seguro.

-¿Leíste mi novela? –replicó ella, ignorando sus palabras-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Ichigo suspiró. Esa mujer no tenía remedio.

-Los pasados días, y porque quise.

Ella por lo general aceptaba de buen grado su parquedad, pero esta vez la escasez de explicación le ofuscó bastante.

-Sé más claro _con los motivos_ , tonto.

-Maldita sea –masculló él. Se le hacía tarde para ir al trabajo y tenía que estar allí, lidiando con su carácter. Pero tampoco pretendía marcharse sin dejar las cosas resueltas-. Quería leer tus libros, ¿de acuerdo? Me interesaba saber sobre qué escribías, qué cosas te producían esa inquietud. Yuzu me los prestó. ¿Acaso está prohibido?

Rukia se le quedó mirando con perplejidad. No sólo le impresionaba que él se hubiese interesado en su obra, no se trataba únicamente de sorpresa o de confusión. Realmente la emocionaba, la invadía una ansiedad y una expectativa muy difíciles de explicar. ¡Había leído su obra!

¿Por qué la emocionaba tanto? ¿Por qué quería matarlo, acribillarlo a preguntas, esconderse en el armario para siempre y abrazarlo por igual? ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo con ese hombre?

-Por supuesto que puedes leerlos –musitó en cuanto recuperó cierto grado de autodominio. La única forma de controlar sus sentimientos sería, dado lo inevitable, bajando un poco la guardia-. ¿Te… te gustaron?

-Los he disfrutado, sí.

Una gran parte de la ansiedad se disolvió como por encanto. De modo que le gustaron…

-Me produce algo de pudor –reconoció.

-Pues no tienes por qué, sigo siendo tu inquilino. ¿O no?

Ella se forzó a recuperar la compostura. Detectó un dejo de malignidad y regodeo en la última parte del enunciado y eso la conminó a restablecerse por completo.

-Desde luego –aseveró, ceñuda y orgullosa otra vez-. Sólo… me dio curiosidad.

Ichigo sonrió de lado. No pudo definir por qué, pero al verla reaccionar de ese modo sintió que podía anotarse un tanto.

-Ahora dime si vendrás a la fiesta de Karin –pidió, volviendo al tema central. Entrevió que seguir hablando de sus libros los colocaba en una vereda que quizá todavía no debiesen transitar, así que se puso práctico-. Tengo que confirmarle.

-No puedo… no puedo dejar la novela –porfió Rukia, aunque la bobería se elevase a la enésima potencia. Todavía se sentía demasiado movilizada con lo anterior.

Ahora fue Ichigo el que se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, impasible. Luego trasladó el bolso hacia adelante y extrajo del bolsillo pequeño una lapicera y un block de hojas amarillas de reducido tamaño, de los que vienen con adhesivo en un extremo. Él también había nacido en los ochenta, pensó Rukia con empatía. Escribió en la primera hoja colocándolo sobre la palma de la mano, y la joven envidió un poco la seguridad con la que lo hacía. Ella siempre necesitaba un apoyo sólido para escribir.

Luego arrancó el papelito y se lo tendió.

-La dirección –informó.

La otra vaciló. Ichigo cambió de postura, cansando, y la miró con cierta irritación.

-Sólo es la dirección, diablos.

Era cierto, podía tomar la nota sin compromiso alguno. Rukia la tomó.

-Se te hace tarde –señaló con el fin de recuperar algo de sentido común.

-Hace rato que voy demorado –repuso él, aunque parecía no importarle-. ¿Siempre será todo tan difícil contigo?

-¿Te espanta?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues de ser así, podríamos prescindir de esta clase de acercamiento –se animó a sugerir ella, rezando para que el tipo no extrajera connotaciones innecesarias.

Pero Ichigo era inteligente y ya había reunido una buena cantidad de experiencia tratando con ella. La mujer persistía en escaparse por la tangente, pero desconocía con cuánta seguridad se movía él cuando tenía los objetivos claros. Aunque pronto lo averiguaría. Ya nada podría distraerlo ni desalentarlo con facilidad.

-¿Tienes miedo? –retrucó-. O dudas o tienes miedo, así lo formulaste en tu novela.

De nuevo utilizaba sus propias palabras en su contra, Rukia tuvo que admitir que se enfrentaba a un rival de cuidado.

-Por supuesto que no –le aseguró.

-Bien, pues ya que nada nos espanta ni atemoriza, espero que podamos continuar con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Entonces te espero el sábado.

-Haz lo que quieras –farfulló ella.

Ichigo sonrió de lado antes de marcharse. Al parecer las personas se esforzaban por motivarlo, o por desafiarlo descaradamente.

-No te quepa duda de que lo haré –declaró, y se marchó sin más.

Rukia, clavada en el umbral, se preguntó qué diablos pretendía insinuar. No le gustó nada su ladina forma de sonreírse.

Solían hablar en términos problemáticos, sublevados, pero el último tramo del diálogo la había trastornado. Ya no supo si había logrado dirimir sus asuntos en nombre de la amistad o si, por más empeño que hubiese puesto para evitarlo, los límites se le habían desdibujado.

Cerró la puerta con disgusto. Tomó el envoltorio de la vianda, que había dejado en una mesita al costado de la puerta, y enfiló hacia la cocina con la cabeza hecha un lío. Por lo visto ese sujeto se había metido en su vida y ya no sería posible restablecer la relación inicial. De repente echó de menos aquellos lejanos días de casual, insustancial y muy convencional conversación.

Y pensar que aquellas veces ella misma propiciaba la comunicación... De haber podido predecir en qué se transformaría ese inocente modo de socializar, se hubiera echado atrás de inmediato. Pero ya era tarde, ese capítulo ya no podría cerrarse con simpleza.

Miró la nota pegada en el dorso de la mano y luego examinó la comida del día. Debía admitir que Ichigo, siendo soltero, se las apañaba bastante bien para sobrevivir. En cambio ella, habiendo estado casada, seguía siendo un verdadero desastre.

Suspiró con resignación. Despegó la nota y la colocó con cuidado en la puerta de la nevera. Se alejó un poco y observó con contrariedad que la había ubicado justo en el centro, entre las demás pegatinas e imanes, como si fuera el compromiso más importante por cumplir. Realmente era un desastre.

Y para colmo había leído sus libros, ¡qué tipo más molesto!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Esta vez demoré en actualizar, los compensaré con un capítulo algo más extenso de lo habitual. O tal vez a mí me parezca extenso XD Lo único que tengo para decir hoy es lo mismo que dije la última vez (?)_

 _Quiero decir, desde ahora la historia irá en la dirección que debe ir._

 _Saludos para **Fer** , coincido con tus apreciaciones, sabemos que a Rukia le va a costar más que a él entender que puede reconstruirse, así que nos lanzaremos a observar el proceso. He aquí la continuación, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Ideando los diálogos**

* * *

La casa de los Kurosaki estaba llena a rebosar. Sin duda Karin sabía cultivar amistades, porque éstas ocupaban cada rincón hasta el punto de atentar contra el espacio de la propia familia. Se parecía mucho a una fiesta de película norteamericana y cada quien reaccionó ante la situación de acuerdo a su carácter.

Isshin, por ejemplo, fue de aquí para allá repartiendo bebidas, haciendo morisquetas y poniéndose en compinche de jóvenes que lo miraban con desconfianza. Karin trató de aleccionarlo en más de una ocasión, pero su padre era un asunto perdido. Cuando lo encontró brindando con un grupo de amigos de la universidad, suspiró con resignación.

A Yuzu le encantó ver tal cantidad de gente reunida en la casa. Disfrutaba de preparar bocadillos para todos, de las caras familiares y de las caras nuevas, de conocer más a fondo el círculo social de su hermana mayor. Cual abnegada ama de casa, la ayudó en todo lo necesario para atender a sus invitados de modo que éstos se sintieran cómodos y Karin pudiera disfrutar tranquilamente de la velada.

Por su parte, Ichigo se sintió tan fastidiado como cabía esperarse en medio de toda aquella ruidosa muchedumbre. Le alteraba los nervios hallarse rodeado de tantas personas, desconocidos en su mayoría, cosa que le ocurría desde niño y no parecía que fuese a variar durante la adultez. Además, estaba demasiado ansioso y expectante por la posibilidad de una presencia en particular, lo cual venía a empeorar su quisquilloso estado de ánimo.

Rangiku, igual de entusiasmada con la fiesta que Isshin y completamente a sus anchas en medio del apretujamiento, percibió de inmediato sus resquemores. El tipo no tenía remedio.

-Diviértete, Ichigo, ¡deberías estar celebrando con tu hermana!

-Ella ya tiene con quiénes celebrar. De sobra –masculló él.

-Allá tú. ¿Y se puede saber a quién buscas tanto? –indagó la mujer con tono sugestivo al verlo otear en dirección a la puerta-. ¿Tal vez a Rukia?

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante su perspicacia.

-¿Y por qué habría de estar esperándola? –bufó.

Rangiku fingió que se lo pensaba.

-¿Porque últimamente estás muy pendiente de ella? ¿Porque te ocupaste de su comida sin protestar? ¿Porque a lo largo de estas semanas has formulado preguntas ambiguas que he sabido interpretar de la forma correcta?

-Ideas tuyas.

-Pues tu padre afirma otra cosa.

Ichigo la encaró con el ceño fruncido, irritado. Ese hombre sería su ruina.

-¿Desde cuándo le das tanto crédito a mi padre?

Ella le sonrió con coqueta suficiencia.

-Desde que puedo atar cabos, Kurosaki Ichigo. Y desde que tengo olfato.

El susodicho la conocía demasiado bien como para gastar energía en rebatir tales afirmaciones, Rangiku siempre había sido de temer, así que se limitó a continuar aparentando indiferencia. De repente volvió a su memoria la razón por la cual había tratado de poner distancia durante años. Hubiera querido que fuese un poco más discreta, aunque a esas alturas la discreción en su familia cotizaba francamente en baja.

-Qué tal –saludó Chad emergiendo de la multitud de jóvenes exultantes, salvándolo de paso de tener que porfiar en negar lo evidente.

Rangiku lo miró de arriba abajo, impresionada con su físico, y sin disimularlo.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Sado-kun –repuso melosa.

-Rangiku.

-¿Karin te ha invitado? –preguntó Ichigo, extrañado con su presencia.

-Me envió un mensaje con la foto de la casa atestada de desconocidos hace quince minutos. Intuí que me invitaba.

Ichigo farfulló una maldición. Hasta de sus hermanas tenía que cuidarse.

-Siéntete como en tu propio hogar –ironizó con sequedad.

-En mi hogar nunca hay tanta gente.

-Pues eso es algo que se puede remediar –dijo Rangiku, insinuante, y le pasó un brazo por el cuello colgándose de él como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida.

La fiesta progresó. Alguien puso música y los grupos se distribuyeron entre las estancias de la casa, algunos para bailar, otros para seguir bebiendo y unos pocos para conversar. Como a cada instante llegaba gente nueva, pronto no hubo espacio ni para un alfiler. El panorama recrudeció el disgusto de Ichigo, pero como sus hermanas se divertían se abstuvo de comentarlo.

En un momento dado, Rangiku tiró de Chad para sacarlo a bailar, pero éste permaneció clavado junto a su amigo. La joven les reprochó ese afán antisocial, antipático y _anti-todo_ que se traían, y ellos lo soportaron inmutables sin dejarse afectar. Por fortuna, el bullicio opacaba la mayoría de sus recriminaciones y los preservaba convenientemente de sus ofuscados chillidos.

Y entonces, de la nada, o mejor dicho de entre ese jaranero e inabarcable océano humano, surgió Rukia, que trataba de llegar hasta ellos. Detrás suyo, una caterva de futbolistas veinteañeros la escoltaba con dudosas intenciones de protección.

En lo que dura una exhalación, Ichigo se colocó junto a ella.

-Viniste.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? –prefirió preguntar ella al notar su evidente contento. Después de darle las sempiternas vueltas correspondientes al asunto, todavía no podía explicarse por qué estaba allí y optó por evadirse del compromiso de manifestar el secreto agrado que le generaba.

-Está con nosotros, muchas gracias muchachos –les anunció él a los que revoloteaban en torno suyo, con bastante sequedad de su parte-. Karin tiene muchos amigos –respondió en cuanto pudo volverse a ella.

-¡Viniste Rukia! –celebró Rangiku, y la abrazó con innecesario ímpetu durante medio minuto.

-Sado, esta es Rukia. Rukia, él es Sado, amigo mío y compañero de trabajo –los presentó Ichigo en cuanto la escritora fue liberada.

-Vaya entusiasmo –se burló Rangiku mientras ellos intercambiaban un escueto saludo cordial.

Ichigo no le hizo caso y se enfocó en su invitada.

-¿Te costó llegar?

-No, la verdad que no. Traje un obsequio, pero ignoro a quién se lo di. Apenas pude saludar a Karin y Yuzu me lazó un beso desde lejos.

-No te preocupes, de algún modo el regalo llegará a mi hermana.

-Deberías haberte puesto un vestido –la regañó Rangiku por lo bajo después de examinar su atuendo, un jean y un solero demasiados sencillos para la ocasión.

-Jamás me pondré un vestido –le aseguró su amiga en el mismo tono-, y lo sabes.

-Tal vez haya menos gente en el patio –estimó Ichigo, más pendiente ahora de buscar un lugar donde ubicar al grupo. Se excusó y se escabulló entre los invitados para poder averiguarlo.

-Iré por unas bebidas –informó Chad.

-Lo más importante es que te hayas despegado de la computadora –suspiró Rangiku con alivio una vez que se quedaron solas-. Para lo demás habrá tiempo.

-Tonterías.

-Kuchiki Rukia, ¡no podrás ocultar que eres una mujer bella por más empeño que pongas en ello!

-Lo que digas.

-Vengan por aquí –indicó Ichigo una vez de regreso. Había logrado apartar un espacio para ellos cuatro en el patio después de algunas molestas pesquisas, la casa se había transformado en un verdadero incordio situacional-. Será mejor que lleven sus abrigos, hace frío.

Y las jóvenes volvieron a hundirse en la marejada humana para ir por ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentaron en torno a una pequeña mesa de mármol redonda, en sillas de hierro bellamente forjadas. Algún tipo de herencia venida con el matrimonio de sus padres, pensó Rukia, apostando por la madre de Ichigo. Estimó que el jardín que se extendía alrededor también lo sería, y al verlo se explicó por qué tanto interés en el suyo el día que conoció a los Kurosaki.

Si podía pensar en esas cosas, consideró entonces, significaba que no se arrepentía de haber asistido. En todo caso, analizaría el asunto más tarde.

La música y el bullicio menguaron con la distancia. Había escasos concurrentes desperdigados por el jardín, seguramente buscando también algún espacio de conversación más íntimo. Ichigo intercambió con algunos de ellos esporádicos saludos con la mano y Chad destapó los refrescos que se había agenciado.

-Vaya jolgorio –comentó Rangiku con aspereza-. Aquí hay más gente que en mi fiesta de quince.

-Lo cual ya es decir bastante –repuso Rukia. Luego la miró con extrañeza-. Creí que te sentías como pez en el agua en este tipo de reuniones.

-Ahí adentro, sí. Aquí afuera ya puedo relajarme.

Ninguno de los presentes tuvo interés en demandar mayor claridad al respecto.

-Me alegra que hayas venido –le dijo Ichigo a Rukia.

-Todos nos alegramos –añadió Rangiku, sonriente.

-Me impresiona tu jardín –repuso Rukia, cohibida con esa sinceridad-. Es más grande que el mío. Ahora comprendo que te hayas decidido tan rápido por mi casa a la hora de alquilar.

-Es verdad –reconoció Ichigo, reparando en eso por primera vez-. Después de todo, quizás haya sido por el jardín.

-Me gustaría conocerlo –dijo Chad, que hasta el momento nunca había ido a visitar a su amigo en su nueva casa.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras –sonrió Rukia.

-Y ahora que ya somos amigos los cuatro –consideró Rangiku con picardía-, haríamos bien en planear nuestras propias reuniones.

-Tú y tus ideas –ironizó aquélla.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es algo que pueda forzarse –señaló Chad.

-¿Forzarse? ¿Quién está forzando a quién?

-Es un modo de decir.

-Pues no comprendo bien esos _modos_ de decir.

-¿Qué tal la novela? –indagó Ichigo para salir del atolladero. Rangiku hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero por fortuna lo dejó pasar.

-Marcha muy bien, estoy en los capítulos finales –contestó Rukia.

-¿Hace mucho que te dedicas a la literatura? –quiso saber Chad.

-La literatura me ha gustado desde niña –le explicó ella, complacida con el tema-. En cuanto a escribir, creo que desde la escuela secundaria. Escribía poemas y cosas así. De adulta me lo tomé más en serio.

-Te ha ido bien.

-No puedo quejarme.

-Escribía lindos poemas –evocó Rangiku con nostalgia, pues sólo a ella se los había mostrado-. Todavía recuerdo uno que escribiste en honor a Soda Stereo, cuando se disolvió el grupo, porque habían transmitido el recital de despedida por la radio.

-Vaya –profirió Chad.

-Nada que valga la pena leer –se apresuró a aclarar Rukia, nerviosa.

-Recuerdo que estábamos tan tristes porque se separaban…

-A mí me disgustó la separación de Guns and Roses –comentó él.

-Y a mí el final de Nirvana –intervino Ichigo.

Al darse cuenta del inusitado y espontáneo vuelco que había dado la conversación, rieron abiertamente, algo melancólicos.

-El rock murió en los noventa –sentenció Rangiku luego.

-Eso es demasiado extremista –señaló Rukia.

-Realista, querida amiga, _realista_ –insistió ella-. En la actualidad habrá bandas muy buenas, pero el espíritu se ha perdido. La tecnología se ha ocupado de eso.

-No te hacía tan sentimental –comentó Ichigo.

-Ni yo –convino Rukia, mirándola con asombro.

-No me malinterpreten –se apresuró a decir ella después de beber un trago-. Uso la computadora, el móvil y las redes sociales como todo el mundo. Sin embargo, al igual que ustedes, mis queridos "amantes de lo moderno", he crecido en un contexto que carecía de ello. Aun así, puedo afirmar que respiraba, funcionaba, me comunicaba y vivía sin mayores dificultades. Y sin trolls.

-Bueno, supongo que nos tocó ser testigos de la bisagra. Encarnarla tal vez –sopesó Rukia.

-No me quejo de la tecnología –terció Chad, meditativo.

-A menos que en lugar de utilizarla como herramienta se convierta en un hábito –dijo Ichigo, reflexivo-. Mis alumnos suelen estar más pendientes de los mensajes, las redes y los videos de Youtube que del lugar y las personas que les rodean en ese mismo instante, o de formarse como auténticos deportistas.

-¿Y el punto es…?

-Que no se vive de observar el teléfono celular durante horas. En cambio, una actividad deportiva o de cualquier otra índole puede transformarse en tu medio de vida.

-Entiendo –dijo Rukia.

-Y pensar que en la niñez los avances tecnológicos solían figurar entre nuestros sueños más preciados… –suspiró Rangiku con nostalgia-. Siempre he querido vivir adentro de la SDF-1.

-¡Robotech! –exclamaron los tres al unísono, y rieron nuevamente de la coincidencia.

A partir de ahí se sumieron en una conversación cargada de añoranza y revisionismo, evocando series, caricaturas y películas de su infancia. Se descubrieron más _frikis_ de lo que suponían, y entonces se reconciliaron con la tecnología al comprender que mucho de su pasado aún podía recuperarse por internet.

Entre tanto, Ichigo recuperó el equilibrio y se sintió más a gusto en compañía de sus amigos. Había creído que pasaría la fiesta de mal humor, sobrepasado por la creciente concurrencia, pero la gente que en verdad le interesaba ya estaba allí y su estado anímico mejoró. Con ellos sería más reconfortante transitar la velada, sobre todo con Rukia.

Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de cuán deseoso se hallaba de su venida, cuán expectante y ansioso. Al verla sentada junto a él adquirió conciencia de cuánto se había profundizado su inclinación hacia ella y, por sobre todo, de cuánto había cambiado él para sentirse así.

De nada valen los juramentos ni la autodeterminación cuando se conoce a la persona adecuada. De nada valen los escrúpulos, los recelos, las experiencias anteriores, todo se distorsiona y cambia de color cuando se encuentra a alguien que puede hacerlo, alguien que puede disolver cualquier pretensión de racionalidad con su sola presencia. Y Rukia tenía esa capacidad.

Con ella se sentía en absoluta desventaja, sin importar cuánto se esmerase por conducirse con superioridad. Más allá de que le reclamase esta o aquella tontería, lo cierto era que apenas podía entender en qué momento se había operado esa fractura dentro de sí permitiendo que esos sentimientos se colasen en su interior.

Las damas ganaron lugar en la conversación. Ichigo se ensimismó tanto que atrajo la mirada de su amigo. Intercambiaron en silencio durante algunos instantes. Quizá Chad comprendiese. Ichigo esbozó una semisonrisa irónica y el otro asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Incluso las parejas pueden obtenerse por chat –comentaba Rangiku cuando volvieron a poner atención-. Las formas de relacionarse han cambiado mucho.

-O se han ampliado –consideró Rukia-. El fenómeno es tan complejo y nuevo que amerita varias interpretaciones.

-Conocer a alguien ya de por sí es bastante complejo –aportó Chad.

Rangiku lo miró con cierto asombro.

-Vaya, ¿los caballeros por fin se nos unirán en la plática?

Él gruñó y bebió de su refresco.

-Siempre hemos estado aquí –señaló a continuación, y la magnitud de tal afirmación sólo fue captada por Ichigo, que lo conocía. Chad hablaba poco, pero sabía transmitir lo importante.

-Cada uno de nosotros permanece aquí –dijo Rukia, que tal vez haya entrevisto sus verdaderas intenciones-. Sin embargo, estar o no presentes no hace la diferencia. Se puede estar íntimamente conectado con una persona a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y desconocer a quién tengo sentado al lado. Lo mismo ocurre cuando las personas se distraen del momento.

-Odio eso, odio cuando están más pendientes de sus móviles que de la persona que tienen frente a sus ojos –afirmó Rangiku.

-A eso me refería antes –dijo Ichigo.

-Lo mismo pienso yo –convino Rukia-. A lo que voy es que estar en sintonía con una persona sigue dependiendo de muchos factores, así era antes y así seguirá siendo siempre. Selectivos o espontáneos, reacios o amigables, huraños o desenvueltos, somos humanos, nuestros caracteres y formas de relacionarnos están regidos por nuestra condición humana. Eso nunca va a variar.

-Como el amor –propuso Rangiku.

-Como el amor –aceptó Rukia.

-El amor puede cambiar –intervino Ichigo-. El amor puede modificarse y adquirir nuevas formas.

-Estás hablando de otra cosa –señaló Rukia.

-Como sea. Puede que la condición humana sea inalterable, pero aquellas cosas que nos _hacen_ humanos se modifican constantemente.

-Desde luego. Nuestra existencia no se desenvuelve en línea recta, sino en una zigzagueante. Y nadie la recorre indemne.

-Es verdad, nadie puede salir ileso de eso –repuso Ichigo, poniéndose de pie-. Por esa razón se crearon las oportunidades. ¿Te muestro el jardín? Aquí me estoy congelando. ¿Vienen también? –interpeló a los otros.

Rukia se puso de pie maquinalmente, todavía pensando en el último tramo de la conversación. En cuanto a Chad y Rangiku, aunque se hubieran sumado al paseo con gusto, una vocecita interior los conminó a cederles el espacio.

-Iremos después –respondió Chad.

Ichigo le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Rukia para que lo siguiera.

-Andando. Está anocheciendo y pronto se volverá oscuro y tétrico.

Rukia sonrió con esa conclusión. A veces ella pensaba lo mismo de su jardín. Aun así, le extrañó sobremanera que los otros dos desistieran tan sencillamente de la propuesta, y mientras seguía a su anfitrión, se preguntó por qué ella aceptó sin cuestionamientos cuando lo más fácil hubiera sido quedarse con los demás.

 **.**

 **.**

Los escasos rayos solares que se colaban entre el ramaje de los árboles frutales le conferían una atmósfera crepuscular y en cierto modo inquietante a ese sector del jardín. Después de guiarla a través de los prolijos ligustros y las plantaciones de flores, que ya no volverían a crecer hasta la próxima primavera, la condujo a lo largo de una pequeña pero pintoresca arboleda, el orgullo de Kurosaki Masaki.

Ichigo le contó cuáles estaban desde antes de que sus padres adquirieran la propiedad y cuáles plantaron después en la medida en que los hijos nacían. Como una especie de rito familiar, cada niño que trajeron al mundo fue homenajeado con su propio árbol, augurando para él un futuro promisorio y un espíritu robustecido. El manzano había sido colocado en su honor, la higuera por Karin y el limonero por Yuzu.

-No creo que signifiquen nada en particular –aclaró mientras se los señalaba-. Supongo que lo echaron a suerte y ya.

-No seas tan apático, se trataba de sembrar –le explicó Rukia, comprendiendo la idea.

Ichigo afirmó con la cabeza. A pesar de mostrarse desaprensivo, él también lo entendía.

-Mis padres se pasaron de cursis –comentó.

-Pues creo que tanto tú como yo pensamos que son maravillosos por amar a sus hijos hasta ese punto –repuso ella.

Él la miró y halló desafío en sus ojos, invitándolo a contradecirla si se atrevía. Desde luego, no se atrevió, porque además de que ya la conocía le agradó que hubiese visto tan adentro de sí.

-Por aquí está mi favorito, el de ciruelas –anunció, y enfiló hasta allí.

Rukia lo siguió, satisfecha con su sensatez.

-También es mi favorito –admitió cuando se detuvieron frente a él.

-¿De veras? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Ella guardó silencio durante algunos instantes mientras lo contemplaba. Recorrió amorosamente con la vista el tronco no muy grueso, las ramas abriéndose por sobre su cabeza, las escasas hojas secas que aún conservaba. En el verano, florecido, sería una belleza y una fiesta, los dulces frutos que generosamente prodigaría harían las delicias de la familia como había sucedido con la suya.

También solía haber un ciruelo en su casa, uno donde había pasado las mejores horas de su infancia. Cuando los frutos maduraban, se escabullía de la vigilancia materna para treparse, tomar la cantidad de ciruelas que sus manos le permitían, descender, lavarlas y comérselas a escondidas como si fuesen caramelos. Al sorprenderla, su madre le lanzaba una recriminadora mirada, pero ella le sonreía con los labios impregnados de jugo, divertida, hasta que ella se rendía y se sentaba a su lado para compartir la travesura.

Con el tiempo el árbol envejeció y se llenó de bichos. Hubo que sacarlo para que no perjudicara a los otros y el momento coincidió con la pérdida de sus padres. Recordó que había llorado tanto mientras el parquero le desenterraba las raíces que Renji se había asustado de verdad. Ahí lloró lo que no había podido llorar antes, durante el velatorio, ni podría llorar después.

-Porque me trae buenos recuerdos –murmuró por fin, abstraída.

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella y creyó comprender hacia dónde estaba mirando, así como su tristeza.

-A mí también me los trae.

La joven volvió en sí y quiso saber más al respecto.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos?

Él hizo un gesto ambiguo.

-En general mi niñez y mis ansias de exploración. Es un buen árbol para trepar. Recuerdo a mis hermanas pequeñas tratando de alcanzarme, mirando cómo me alejaba, llenas de frustración. Y recuerdo a mi madre… ¿Acaso no es igual para ti?

Rukia sonrió con melancolía. Fue todo lo que él necesitó para entender y le propuso seguir recorriendo el lugar. Hacía más frío y así se lo señaló la joven, por lo que convinieron en regresar. Notaron las luces de la casa encendidas y pudieron oír apagadamente los monótonos acordes de la música electrónica, lo cual no los motivó demasiado.

Caminaron lentamente en cómodo silencio, ella se arrebujó más en su abrigo e Ichigo se acercó para frotarle la espalda. Rukia le sonrió agradecida, aunque algo desconcertada, porque más que una cortesía se trataba de una demostración de afecto. Al menos desde su perspectiva. De nuevo comenzó a experimentar sensaciones problemáticas con respecto a su vecino.

A pesar de lo mucho que terminó disfrutando del paseo, así como de la velada, se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor volver antes, o ni siquiera haber aceptado la propuesta. Tendría que haber insistido en que los otros dos vinieran. Sin embargo, por alguna razón se había sentido impulsada a secundarlo, a seguirlo, cuando lo más natural para ella hubiera sido contrariarlo.

Se estaba suavizando… ¿O era él quien la suavizaba?

-Ya, idiota –le dijo para detener el gesto, sin enojo pero con firmeza-. Que no tienes la mano tan fina como para agradecerlo.

Él obedeció.

-Debiste haberme dicho antes que tenías frío.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que hagas tus cosas de héroe?

-Para comportarme como un caballero y proponerte volver a la casa.

-¿Y quién quiere un caballero?

-Supongo que las damas –respondió él, aunque le gustó su manera de pensar al respecto.

Ella miró en una y otra dirección como si buscase algo.

-¿Y dónde hay una?

Ichigo la miró con sorna.

-Te encanta no serlo, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego –dejó asentado Rukia, y algo le vino a la mente-. ¿Qué le dice Rhett a Scarlett en _Lo que el viento se llevó_? –preguntó, rebuscando en su memoria-. Diablos, adoro esa película… Y el libro, por supuesto. Y a Rhett, en verdad amo a ese hombre… ¡Cierto!, él le dice: "Ni tú eres una dama ni yo soy un caballero", y ríe con cinismo. Es genial. Ten en cuenta el contexto social en el que vivían.

-Bueno, entonces estamos a la par –repuso Ichigo despreocupadamente-. ¿Siempre te enamoras de personajes de ficción?

-Continuamente.

-Desvergonzada.

-¿Por qué debería avergonzarme? –replicó ella-. Ya superé la edad de los escrúpulos. Lo que me gusta, me gusta y punto.

Él sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-¿De qué te ríes? –lo interpeló Rukia, a punto de ofenderse.

-Tranquila, jamás me atrevería a reírme de ti o de tus gustos –le aseguró él-. Realmente me quedo sin palabras cuando se trata de descifrarte. Ha sido bueno conocer a alguien como tú.

A Rukia volvió a desconcertarle su franqueza. No estaba muy segura de la naturaleza del camino por el que se habían desviado.

-Sí, bueno… Siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva.

El joven la miró de soslayo.

-¿Lo crees? ¿De veras?

-De veras.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues estando sola? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a intentarlo?

La escritora vislumbró por fin el rumbo que habían tomado. No le gustó ni medio, pero tampoco podía obrar siempre como un cobarde. Además, él se daría cuenta y seguiría aguijoneándola.

-Todavía no han pasado tres años.

-No me parece que se trate de tiempo.

-Estamos hablando de mi esposo, maldita sea.

-Precisamente por eso –señaló Ichigo. A él tampoco le gustaba ponerse en ese papel, pero sabía lo que quería y no pensaba desistir-. Cuando has tenido un vínculo tan importante y valioso, es natural que procures forjarlo otra vez. No eres una anciana viuda, Rukia.

Ella no sabía si aceptarlo o enfadarse.

-No entiendo por qué te tomas la libertad de volver sobre el tema –bufó. El corazón se le había acelerado debido al cúmulo de emociones experimentadas a lo largo de la tarde. Aun así, trató de conservar cierto autodominio y nada mejor que voltear el asunto para conseguirlo-. Ya que estás tan dispuesto a tener una plática sobre amores interrumpidos y necesidades de relevo, ¿por qué no inviertes esas energías y consejos en ti? Tú también eres demasiado joven para emperrarte porque una vez, un día, una chica te dejó. ¿Qué esperas tú para darte una oportunidad?

Él comprendió la desazón de su corazón y en parte se sintió culpable. Sin embargo, la había puesto en el exacto cruce donde la quería, donde los pondría a prueba a ambos. Desde luego, no se enfadó ni un poco por aquel planteo como ella hubiera pretendido.

-Eso intento, Rukia. Intento darme otra oportunidad.

-Pues vas bastante lento.

-Voy como puedo. Hago lo que puedo.

Aunque por fuera se mostrase impasible al decirlo, Rukia de pronto advirtió su tribulación. Él y su cáscara, esas capas que fabricaba para que nadie viera lo que subyacía en realidad. Pero ella, de algún modo, lo veía. Y al verlo, logró aplacar en algo su sublevado espíritu. En cambio, una auténtica curiosidad la embargó.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –indagó, visiblemente interesada-. El amor para nosotros ha sido un maldito fracaso.

-Lo sé –admitió Ichigo, pateando una piedrita con desidia-. El amor es basura.

-Y decepción –agregó ella-, y contradicciones, frustración, ansiedad, soledad… ¿Por qué diablos querrías volver a pasar por eso?

Él se detuvo y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-No estoy seguro. ¿Porque soy un ser humano? ¿Porque tengo la necesidad? Dijiste que nuestra condición humana se mantiene. Pues bien: soy humano y todavía quiero tener aquello que llaman amor, pero que tal vez sólo sean las ganas de pasar el tiempo con alguien. Quiero compartirlo y que ese alguien quiera también compartir conmigo la basura, la soledad, la ansiedad y las contradicciones.

-Mira quién resultó parlanchín –murmuró la otra, sinceramente impresionada con su inopinada elocuencia. Ni siquiera ella, escritora y todo, lo hubiera formulado mejor-. Supongo que eres conciente de que en la realidad es mucho más difícil que eso. Incluso que _eso_.

Él recorrió con los ojos el cielo nocturno distraídamente.

-Lo sé. Aun así, deseo que me pase otra vez –afirmó, volviendo a enfocarse en ella.

-¿Y se puede saber cuándo experimentas ese deseo?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, como si fuera a enunciar una obviedad.

-Cuando te veo –confesó.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Seguimos avanzando en el rumbo que nos hemos propuesto, el final del capítulo anterior tan sólo fue el inicio. Veremos cómo se las apaña nuestro galán para doblegar la diamantina voluntad de la dama de sus aspiraciones XD_

 _Saludos para **Aqua** , muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de estos ichirukis. Me divertí mucho escribiendo Análisis sintáctico, qué bueno que te haya gustado, la gramática siempre funciona (?) Besos y gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar n.n Y un saludo también para **Guest** , has entendido bien al personaje y sí, estás en lo cierto. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda seguir evitándolo, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **X**

 **El conflicto y los personajes**

* * *

La editora, una joven simpática aunque demasiado avasallante en lo profesional, la citó en su oficina cuando terminó de leer el primer borrador. El trabajo estaba sin terminar, pero ya tenía fecha de publicación.

-Es lo mejor que has escrito hasta ahora: entretenido, emotivo, una trama perfectamente estructurada sin carecer de calidez –le dijo, muy confiable y eficiente, pero sin dudas convencional a la hora de calificar los textos-. Le auguro un gran éxito, se convertirá en la novela del año. ¡Ya lo verás!

-Gracias –repuso escuetamente Rukia. Jamás se permitía dejarse conquistar por esos exabruptos empresariales, mucho menos cuando a la novela le faltaba todavía el último capítulo.

-¿Crees que puedas terminarla esta semana?

-Me pondré en ello hoy mismo, así que tal vez demore sólo unos días.

-Perfecto. ¿Has pensado ya en el título?

-Todavía tengo alguna dificultad con eso.

-Tómate tu tiempo –le dijo esta vez, contradictoriamente-. Piénsalo con calma y luego veremos.

Rukia sonrió con ironía. Esa mujer no tenía remedio. Pero ella tampoco. Fue lo más que pudo registrar de la conversación, que desde luego se prolongó y se perdió en detalles que a ella ya no le importaron. Su cerebro, que hasta entonces había estado enfocado en la novela, tambaleaba una y otra vez entre la reunión y la escena mental que en verdad le interesaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los apuros económicos no le afectaban tanto como la cuasi declaración amorosa que había recibido de su vecino. La mujer sentada del otro lado del escritorio le proponía títulos para la novela que le proveería por fin alguna mejoría económica, y ella asentía distraídamente, demasiado atribulada por otras inquietudes como para prestarle atención.

Cuando la reunión finalizó y salió de la oficina, volvió a sonreír con sorna. Vaya lío en el que se había metido. Santo cielo, ¡ni siquiera lo había seducido! Todo lo contrario, se había esforzado en comportarse intimidante, brusca, malhumorada… ¿Desde cuándo esos rasgos podían resultar atractivos para un hombre? Ichigo no era normal, ¡no estaba en su sano juicio! Aunque, claro, Renji tampoco lo había estado.

Bajó por el ascensor planteándose mil preguntas más, todas ellas sin respuesta. Salió a la calle y caminó lenta y abstraídamente entre los atareados transeúntes, y seguía preguntándose. ¿Habría oído bien? ¿Realmente se le había insinuado?

Repasó mentalmente la conversación hasta el momento de la inusitada revelación y volvió a experimentar el nudo en la garganta, el desconcierto y la maniobra maquinal de darse la vuelta para regresar a la casa, incapaz de emitir vocablo. Anulada. Ichigo ni siquiera intentó seguirla. Quién sabe qué emociones habrá entrevisto en la expresión de su rostro para dejarla marchar así.

Se detuvo en la vitrina de una librería cercana. Sólo la visión de los libros podría retrotraerla a la realidad, aunque apenas registrase los títulos expuestos. En cambio, contempló su borrosa imagen en el cristal. Ni siquiera era bonita. Pero había sucedido, por más que se hubiera esmerado en ahuyentar cualquier indicio de pretensiones amorosas, ahí se aparecía el insensato de su inquilino expresándole su interés. Insólito.

¿Qué debería hacer con eso? En los últimos días, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karin, se las había apañado bastante bien para evadirlo. Sin embargo, la novela estaba casi terminada y pronto dejaría de contar con ese escudo para protegerse. ¿Qué haría entonces? Y más preocupante aún, ¿qué debería hacer con las emociones que la embargaban?

Rukia continuó escudriñando su reflejo. Las sombras que la desdibujaban se extendían más allá de cualquier atisbo de claridad.

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso a casa, en el autobús siguió pensando en Ichigo y en la situación generada entre ellos. ¿En qué momento se había iniciado el proceso? Desde luego, sería imposible determinarlo. En algún punto de la trayectoria cotidiana que venían trazando habían dejado de ser simples vecinos para convertirse en otra cosa, y de ahí en más tendría que lidiar con eso.

¿Pero qué diablos era esa _cosa_? Aun siendo escritora fue incapaz de definirla con palabras, de describirla, de significarla. Y eso, precisamente, de alguna retorcida forma, lo hacía más claro y definitivo. Se trataba de un vínculo, una conexión que latía por debajo y que, por experiencia, Rukia ya sabía que iba a perdurar. ¿Por qué tenía que atravesar por semejante aprieto otra vez?

Se puso a pensarlo con cuidado mientras del otro lado de la ventanilla el centro de la ciudad se convertía en vecindario. Siempre podía pedirle que se marche. El contrato de alquiler así lo estipulaba, ella tenía derecho a solicitar la casa avisándole por anticipado. ¿Pero con qué excusa? Si le pedía que se fuera de un día para el otro, quedaría en evidencia.

También podía sentarlo frente a sí y tomar el toro por las astas, dejarle en claro que a ella no le pasaba lo mismo que a él y que tal vez deberían… ¿ _qué_? ¿Qué cosa deberían hacer? ¿Fingir? Rukia se removió en el asiento de forma inconciente, nerviosa al imaginar la ridiculez de la escena. Además, la mentira la expondría e Ichigo se daría cuenta de inmediato.

Evocó ciertos relatos escritos en el pasado, buscando inspiración. No recordaba haber puesto a ninguno de sus personajes en esas encrucijadas como para emular la solución pensada en el papel. Se encontraba sola frente a su destino, más expuesta aún que si hubiera estado desnuda. ¿Quién era la autosuficiente ahora? Las manos le sudaban y afuera ya era invierno.

Abstraída en esas cavilaciones, se pasó dos paradas y tuvo que caminar de más. Aunque no le importó mucho, quizá porque el aire frío le refrescaría las ideas. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, arrebujándose más en la bufanda, caminó lentamente, ensimismada aún.

Algunos metros antes de llegar, divisó a un pequeño grupo de personas apostadas en su vereda. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocerlas. ¿Qué hacían ahí parados? ¿Podría ser posible que…? Sí, era él. Le resultó inverosímil, pero ahí estaba también nada menos que su hermano.

Al verla, Rangiku corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Día de excursión! –anunció cantarinamente, tomándola de las manos para arrastrarla hasta los otros dos que esperaban.

-Entonces no me preguntarás cómo me fue con la editora –repuso Rukia, tratando de parecer normal pese al estupor-. Menuda amiga me ha tocado en suerte.

La joven reaccionó aparatosamente, recordándolo por fin.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó-. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡La editora!

-Ni-sama… Ichigo –saludó Rukia cuando llegó junto a ellos con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible acopiar, aunque las manos le seguían sudando en los bolsillos-. ¿Ya se conocen?

-Rangiku-san nos ha presentado –dijo Byakuya.

Vestía demasiado informal para tratarse de él, un joven empresario que vivía solitariamente en una distante ciudad, adonde Rukia lo había visitado apenas un par de veces. Técnicamente era su hermano mayor, y así se habían relacionado durante su niñez, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias los habían alejado.

Aun así, ella no podía evitar quererlo entrañablemente. Verlo allí la sobrecogió, y ya estaba muy sensible por el asunto de Ichigo. Que dos de los hombres que más le inquietaban en el presente estuviesen juntos en la puerta de su casa le generó una confusa mezcla de emociones y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para conducirse sin que se le notara.

-Y cómo te fue en la editorial –indagó Ichigo, ya que nadie más preguntaba. Ella lo miró con interrogación-. Rangiku me lo contó ayer por teléfono.

-¿Y lo olvidaste tan pronto? –la interpeló Rukia, volviéndose hacia su amiga con asombro.

-Es porque la excursión ha absorbido todo mi interés –se justificó ella, quejumbrosa.

-¿Qué excursión?

-¡Ahora eres tú la olvidadiza!

A Rukia le tomó algunos segundos, pero por fin recordó que la semana anterior habían organizado esas mini-vacaciones. A pocos kilómetros de la ciudad se extendía una bella y espléndida sierra, e ir de paseo, de campamento o de excursión se habían convertido en actividades frecuentes.

-¿Era hoy? –se extrañó ella.

-Era hoy, pequeña distraída.

-No me digas _pequeña_ –la reconvino entre dientes. Luego se volvió hacia Byakuya y examinó una vez más su vestimenta, sospechando por dónde venía la cuestión. Supuestamente irían solas, pero al parecer su amiga había vuelto a las andadas-. ¿Lo invitaste?

-¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que ustedes no se ven y me pareció una excelente ocasión para que se reencuentren. Acabamos de invitar a Ichigo y él también aceptó.

Rukia se quedó de piedra, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Algo más que no me hayas dicho? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin fuerzas para protestar.

-Que partiremos en menos de una hora –respondió Rangiku, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina que le dirigió-. Deja de comportarte tan desengañada, cámbiate y prepara un bolso. Allí pasaremos la noche. Ya me encargué de las provisiones y de las tiendas, y Byakuya nos llevará a todos en su camioneta.

Al oírlo, Rukia olvidó momentáneamente sus resquemores y lo miró con asombro, pero su hermano había asumido ya su característica postura de impasibilidad. Cuando se ponía así, era muy difícil entender lo que pensaba. Además, solía decir muy pocas palabras. Pero ahí estaba, esperando para partir, y eso era señal suficiente de que se había interesado. Le sonrió con timidez.

-Gracias, Ni-sama –murmuró.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡ya! Ve a prepararte que se nos hace tarde y tienes que contarnos sobre los avances de la publicación –la instó Rangiku, que comprendía bien los sentimientos allí reunidos.

Pero antes de entrar a su casa, Rukia intercambió una significativa mirada con Ichigo. Él leyó interrogación, disgusto y recriminación, pero la enfrentó como si no le afectase en lo más mínimo. En cambio, se le ocurrió mostrarse sardónico:

-Gracias por la invitación, Rangiku –dijo adrede-, una salida de este tipo era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Te aseguro que no desaprovecharé la oportunidad.

Rukia no lo podía creer y le clavó con los ojos un certero e implacable puñal parapsicológico, pero el tipo fingió no darse por enterado. El muy desgraciado. Se aprovechaba de que la presencia de su hermano le limitase las pretensiones de bombardearlo a reproches.

-Una excursión siempre nos depara aventuras –convino Rangiku, percibiendo cierta tensión en el ambiente-. Estoy segura de que la pasaremos bien –añadió para aplacar un poco la tirantez.

-Puedes apostar por ello –masculló él.

Lo dijo con la voz suficientemente elevada para que Rukia, atravesando el umbral, lo escuchase. Ella se volvió hacia él, ceñuda y despectiva, y luego desapareció detrás de la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la escritora miró hacia abajo, extrajo la conclusión inevitable: en casa se estaba mejor. Todavía no podía entender qué hacía un típico ratón de biblioteca como ella ascendiendo por la pendiente de una inofensiva aunque elevada colina.

Lo único bueno era que el sol caía a raudales sobre sus cabezas. Allí en las sierras el clima había cambiado notoriamente con respecto a la ciudad, a pesar de que hacía frío el aire era distinto y se sobrelleva mucho mejor. Además, el ejercicio ayudaba.

Otra cosa que la desconcertó bastante fue el creciente número del grupo que integraba. Habían partido cuatro personas de su casa, pero antes de que pudiera pestañear ya eran como veinte. Por sugerencia de la siempre espontánea y ocurrente Rangiku, Ichigo no sólo sumó a Chad, sino también a todos los estudiantes que pudieron unirse a ellos a último momento. Era de no creer.

El único beneficio que le deparó tal cantidad de gente alrededor fueron las escasísimas ocasiones en que tuvo que andar o interactuar con su vecino. Pasaron la tarde ascendiendo y descendiendo por cada irregularidad que el maldito relieve les presentaba, pero más allá de algunas palabras y ciertas miradas obligadas, no tuvo que prestarle mayor atención. Bastante tenía ya con fijarse en dónde ponía sus propios pies.

Otra ventaja de ser tantos, tuvo que admitirlo, era que distendía el clima reinante entre todos. Byakuya constituía otra presencia inquietante para ella, y el retraimiento que lo caracterizaba sólo pasaba desapercibido en medio de aquella batahola de adolescentes entusiastas. Pero no parecía incómodo, sino más bien pensativo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían, desde el funeral de Renji, y tal vez les faltasen recursos para volver a conectar.

Pese a ello, con él sí caminó bastante a lo largo de la tarde. Quizás en silencio, o articulando unas pocas observaciones sobre el paisaje que les rodeaba, pero compartir ese tiempo con él realmente la reconfortó. Ella lo quería muchísimo y verlo de nuevo la llenaba de alivio, le recordaba que a pesar de todo aún tenía una familia. A su estilo, Byakuya así procuraba transmitírselo.

Ichigo los observó desde lejos y percibió algo de lo que sucedía, por lo que se mantuvo apartado para darles espacio. Había aceptado participar de la salida con el único propósito de permanecer cerca de Rukia, de hacerle saber que iba en serio, pero entendiendo la situación estimó que habría mejores oportunidades para eso. En todo caso se trataba de una salida con amigos, y aunque hubo mucho de improvisación, aprovechó para tantear el terreno.

Rangiku, por su parte, desde hacía tiempo que venía oliéndose el caldo. Acompañaba a su amiga en la medida en que lo creía conveniente, pero en cuanto podía se alejaba con Chad para poder observar mejor el panorama. Rukia era demasiado discreta y esa era la única forma de ponerse al tanto de los vaivenes de su vida. Y poco demoró en entrever las verdaderas pretensiones de su primo y las muy bien disimuladas aprensiones de su amiga.

Tratar de sonsacarle información a Chad sería un desperdicio de energía, por lo que mantuvo un ojo sobre ellos. Rodearse de adolescentes bulliciosos le sirvió de camuflaje y consiguió extraer un par de conclusiones. Ichigo lo tendría difícil, pero si en verdad le interesaba insistiría hasta el final. Ambos eran demasiado testarudos como para echarse atrás sin pelear, aunque los objetivos de uno se opusieran a los objetivos del otro. Sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

Así, aunque cada quien tuviera sus preocupaciones, la tarde transcurrió amena y productiva. Nunca era fácil descargar la sempiterna mochila de la ciudad, la carga de una rutina largo tiempo ininterrumpida. Tomarse dos días para descansar podía resultar tan motivador como dificultoso, sobre todo para los atareados adultos del contingente, que sólo a la larga consiguieron relajarse. Los más jóvenes, desde luego, encontraron rápidamente los cauces adecuados para divertirse.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer decidieron acampar. Allí pasarían la noche y regresarían al mediodía del día siguiente. Todos se pusieron a trabajar en sus respectivas tiendas y pronto descubrieron, incluso los adultos, que habían pasado una estupenda jornada.

 **.**

 **.**

El asunto tomó visos complicados cuando cayeron en el lugar común. En torno a la fogata, después de haber consumido ya la mayoría de las provisiones y haber comentado los pormenores del paseo, surgió la consabida y atávica necesidad de contar historias de terror. La luna en lo alto, lo siniestra que se veía la naturaleza en la nocturnidad y el hallarse en el medio de la nada misma configuraban la atmósfera perfecta para ello.

-Es demasiado trillado, ¿no creen? –les dijo Ichigo a los muchachos que propusieron la idea.

-¡Entrenador! –suplicaron ellos a coro, pues se morían por hacerlo.

-No sé si las damas estarán cómodas con eso –adujo él.

Entonces los jóvenes se volvieron hacia ellas con ademán suplicante. Parecían corderitos sufridos e indefensos y Rukia y Rangiku intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. Aunque no les gustase ni medio la idea, y menos aún que las pusieran en ese rol, tuvieron que ceder. Entonces ellos se lanzaron sin más a contar las historias de terror y leyendas urbanas más macabras que conocían.

Rukia trató de no escuchar. La verdad era que siempre le habían impresionado ese tipo de relatos y las películas del género, por lo que procuraba evadirlas. Le había ocurrido ya en diversas oportunidades que, a pesar de ver el film más renombrado en pleno día e incluso con compañía, después pasaba la noche entera sin dormir, sumida en la atribulada expectativa de malignas presencias acechantes desde las sombras de su cuarto. Y el insomnio podía extenderse durante los días subsiguientes.

Ni siquiera Renji había logrado sanear esos temores, así que tenía que defenderse de ellos por sí misma. La forma más sencilla era, obviamente, no ver ni escuchar. Sin embargo, los demás estaban tan atentos que el silencio se hacía sepulcral y el relato del orador de turno se le colaba en los oídos hasta hacer mella en su susceptible espíritu. Sólo se le pudo ocurrir una vía de escape.

Buscó refugio con su hermano mayor. A fin de cuentas, ¿para qué otra cosa servía tener uno de _ésos_ en la familia? Se sentó a su lado lo más discretamente que pudo, tramando ya en su mente una posible conversación.

-¿Mucho trabajo en la empresa? –indagó en un murmullo.

Él ni siquiera la miró al contestar.

-El de costumbre.

"Tan comunicativo como siempre", pensó Rukia con ironía.

-¿Qué tal la sucursal en el extranjero?

-Exitosa.

-¿Y la nueva línea que lanzaste?

-Vendiéndose.

-Y… ¿ya no tienes más problemas con ese gerente que…?

La mirada que él le dirigió le cortó la perorata. Había olvidado que tenía ese poder. Se ruborizó un poco, cohibida con el regaño implícito, y se ajustó el cuello del abrigo para disimular. Byakuya era de todo menos un ser social, había buscado apoyo en el lugar equivocado y lamentó la penosa elección realizada.

Pero algo percibió él, porque al rato le dijo:

-De niña hacías lo mismo. Si sigues padeciendo este tipo de miedo, harías mejor en enfrentarlo de una buena vez. Evadirte no lo eliminará.

-Ni-sama…

-Estoy cansado –anunció él, y se puso de pie sin agregar nada más, inescrutable-. Mañana habrá que levantarse temprano. –A continuación se dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia su tienda.

Muy típico de Byakuya decir lo que quería economizando las palabras. Ni siquiera saludó. Rukia suspiró con resignación, preguntándose qué motivo lo habría traído en realidad. Él no solía "salir de excursión" ni a parte alguna sin una razón específica. Aun así, sonrió al recordar su consejo. Podía ser el hermano más parco y menos afectuoso del mundo, pero tenía otros medios de demostrar su interés. En su corazón agradeció por volver a verlo, por haber tenido la chance de comprobar que pese al silencio y la distancia seguía siendo su hermano.

Después buscó con los ojos una nueva balsa salvadora. Rangiku se divertía demasiado como para acordarse de que a ella le caían mal ese tipo de relatos, así que consideró que Chad podía servirle en la ocasión. Al igual que Byakuya, escuchaba desde un lugar apartado. Además, el tipo parecía inofensivo. De nuevo se levantó lo más sutilmente que pudo y se dirigió al encuentro del sujeto adusto número dos.

Chad la miró con gesto impasible al advertir que tomaba asiento junto a él y no hizo nada para evitarlo. No eran amigos, apenas se conocían, pero de algún modo ya simpatizaban.

-Qué bueno que hayas podido venir –empezó ella en voz baja.

-Hum.

-¿También son tus estudiantes?

-También.

-¿Son hábiles?

-Lo son.

-¿Te gustan las excursiones?

-Me gustan.

-Y… ¿tienes novia? –Rukia ya no supo cómo sonsacarle el caudal de palabras necesario para permanecer a su lado de forma justificada, por lo que apeló al tema más fácil y convencional.

Chad se volvió hacia ella. Su rostro seguía inalterable, pero se quedó viéndola durante algunos instantes sumiéndola en la zozobra de haber pisado en terreno inapropiado.

-Te impresionan las historias de terror, ¿verdad?

A Rukia la exasperó su clarividencia, la dejaba muy expuesta y vulnerable, aunque no tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para hacerse la desentendida. Al parecer ya media humanidad se había dado cuenta de su flaqueza, maldita sea.

-Sí –admitió.

-Vete a dormir –sugirió él.

-Todavía no tengo sueño.

-Entonces ve a dar una vuelta.

-¿A esta hora y en esta oscuridad? –Ante la sola perspectiva, Rukia se horrorizó. Además, eso no haría más que recrudecer sus temores.

-Pues quedarte aquí sólo lo empeorará.

-¿Verdad que es un desastre?

-Lo es.

Chad se esforzó en pensar en un modo de ayudarla, aunque de pronto ya no fue necesario. Rukia se sintió impelida hacia arriba por unas manos desconocidas que tiraron de ella para ponerla de pie, y cuando volteó para fijarse quién se había atrevido descubrió los ojos de Ichigo enfrentándola con desafío.

Ella arrugó la frente y quiso decirle un par de cosas ante tal liberalidad, pero él acentuó su gesto y la otra ya no se sintió capaz.

-Chad, iremos a buscar más ramas para la fogata.

-Bien –repuso el susodicho sin asombro alguno. Allá ellos y sus asuntos, sean cuales fueran.

-¿A esta hora? –inquirió Rukia una vez más, echando en falta cierto grado de sensatez en esas duras cabezotas masculinas.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí y seguir escuchando?

La joven palideció. El tipo se había dado cuenta y se ofrecía como voluntario para sacarla de la situación, una oportunidad que acaecía con escasa frecuencia. Pero, por otro lado, no pudo dejar de percibir la trampa, de olerse la evidente, taimada y conveniente manera que halló él para procurarse un rato a solas. El muy condenado. Rukia tuvo la certeza, la tuvo, pero carecía de excusas para negarse.

-Tú y tu complejo de héroe –farfulló.

-Insisto, puedes quedarte.

La desesperación nunca era buena consejera, así que Rukia sucumbió. Sería como en una maldita película de estudiantes de preparatoria elucubrando un romance clandestino, y que el diablo se la lleve por ceder a sabiendas de eso.

-Vamos –dijo con desgano, aunque los cinco sentidos la prevenían del funesto resultado de esa salida junto al sujeto adusto número tres.

 **.**

 **.**

Por supuesto, en ningún momento del paseo se les dio por recoger las ramas. Además, pese a que el paisaje se presentaba bañado por la luz de la luna llena, no quisieron arriesgarse a tocar cosas que pudieran herirlos. Se limitaron a caminar a cierta distancia del campamento a lo largo de un riachuelo que les permitiría mantenerse ubicados.

Durante un buen rato lo hicieron en silencio, observando cada uno la porción de la campiña que les tocaba. En aquella zona había pocos árboles, por lo que podían divisar las colinas más alejadas. No había viento, lo cual tornó aún más agradable la caminata, aunque el frío había aumentado.

Entre el ejercicio, el sol y la fogata, Rukia casi había olvidado que seguían en invierno. Se sintió aterida y se arrebujó más en su abrigo.

-¿Tienes frío? –Ichigo lo notó y la obligó a detenerse.

-Un poco –admitió-. Quizá sería mejor regre…

La frase se le quedó a mitad de camino cuando él procedió a quitarse la bufanda para ponérsela a ella, enrollándola cuidadosamente alrededor de su cuello. Y así comenzaba la escena más trillada del universo, pensó Rukia con amarga ironía. Se quedó inmóvil, confusa y anonadada, se trataba de una clase de gentileza con la que le costaba mucho manejarse.

-Estás desabrigada –observó él, ajustándole la prenda-. La noche será todavía más fresca de madrugada. ¿Has traído las cobijas adecuadas?

-Lo hice.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella titubeó antes de responder, insegura con el sentido de la pregunta.

-Estoy mejor, gracias –logró proferir, recriminándose la debilidad-. Ya puedes dejar de tocarme, galán de dorama improvisado.

Ichigo había demorado más de la cuenta en acomodarle la bufanda y una vez que lo hizo, siguió frotándole los brazos con preocupación. La miró con extrañeza ante el incomprensible comentario, pero ella lo desestimó restándole importancia. Cuando le hizo notar la innecesaria prolongación del gesto, se detuvo por unos segundos, pero luego continuó como si nada.

-Debes entrar en calor.

-Te dije que estoy bien.

-¿Te molesta que quiera asegurarme?

-Me molesta que insistas.

La frase fue lo suficientemente ambigua para que él también vacilase. Dejó de frotarle los brazos, pero continuó sujetándola.

-¿De veras?

La réplica tuvo sus visos sugestivos y Rukia demoró unos instantes en contestar, agudizando sin intención de su parte la sensación. La escena llegaba a la parte truculenta, y se pondría peor.

-De veras –terminó por decir, ceñuda, mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez lo había dicho adrede y no se arrepentiría de sus palabras-. ¿Ahora sí podemos volver?

-Todavía estarán contando esas historias.

-Ya no importa –bufó ella.

Él se abocó a escrutar entre sus rasgos para comprobar la veracidad del enunciado. Mentía. Lo cierto era que no había meditado mucho en lo que se proponía hacer al sacarla del grupo y llevarla hasta allí, pero todavía no podía lamentar la decisión. Se veía navegando en un maldito océano de incertidumbre desde lo acontecido en la fiesta de su hermana, más el silencio y la ausencia de los días posteriores, por lo que ahora tenía demasiada distancia que recuperar. Y lo haría.

-Sí que importa.

Rukia, disgustada por haberle dado un arma que podría utilizar en su contra, intentó deshacerse del abrazo. Pero él, sin esfuerzo alguno, no sólo la retuvo, sino que la atrajo más hacia sí con absoluta naturalidad. Ella lo encaró irritada por aquella nueva osadía de su parte.

-¿Y esto?

-Todavía tienes miedo.

-¡Desde luego que no! –se ofuscó ella, sin importarle determinar con precisión a qué se referían en realidad-. ¿Es necesario que me abraces? ¿Desde cuándo te sientes tan confiado? ¡Te he dicho que ya no tengo miedo!

-No estás siendo honesta contigo misma.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Sí que lo es –le aseguró Ichigo-. Diablos, más de lo que me gustaría, pero sí que lo es.

La joven maldijo por lo bajo. Tendría que haberse negado a ese paseo a solas con el sujeto que la tenía a maltraer, pero había sido demasiado débil. Y no quería ser débil, le había costado mucho reponerse de sus circunstancias para arriesgarlo todo otra vez.

-No me conoces –le dijo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Intento hacerlo.

-Tal vez deberías pensarlo mejor.

-Tú tampoco me conoces, Rukia.

-Quizás… quizás tendrías que buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña, analítica. Rukia se dio cuenta de inmediato que había exagerado, poniendo el énfasis precisamente en el lugar que pretendía soslayar. Ahora ya no podría continuar fingiendo que seguían relacionándose como de costumbre.

Ichigo al principio creyó que había hablado en serio, que de verdad quería que se marchase. Después comprendió que en realidad la mujer se había delatado con sus propias palabras. Eso por un lado lo llenó de alivio, pero por otro le hizo notar con qué clase de recelos tendría que luchar.

Siempre supo que ambos estaban igualmente quebrados, decepcionados de intentar. Ninguno de los dos se había repuesto al ciento por ciento, ni había buscado que esos sentimientos les surgieran otra vez. Sin embargo ahí estaban, frente a frente, tan frágiles y desesperadamente francos como para cuidarse de dar cualquier paso inicial. Sobre todo Rukia, y no podía culparla.

Pero él era un hombre, y los hombres inquieren, se empeñan, porfían. Él, en particular, estaba harto de lamerse las heridas. Descubrió que quería mucho más que eso y que de algún modo sabía que todavía podía tenerlo. Y lo descubrió al entrar en el mundo de Rukia, al permitirse asomarse de nuevo en ese recinto de posibilidades.

-Sabes que no me iré –murmuró-. Ya no me iré.

La escena ahora se volvía emotiva. A ella las piernas le temblaron como cuando era una adolescente inexperta y sensible. Quiso llorar. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos de su vida le asaltaron las ganas de hacerlo, y justo en ese lugar y con ese hombre tenía que ocurrirle. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para combatir el escozor que experimentaba en los ojos.

-No lo sabes… Nadie puede saberlo.

-Pero puedo demostrártelo –le aseguró él-. Me quedaré justo aquí y pronto serás tú la que se canse de mí.

Ella rió sin ganas ante semejante ocurrencia.

-Prefiero que regresemos con los demás.

-¿Eliges las historias de terror sobre mí?

-Maldita sea, ¡qué tonterías son esas! –exclamó Rukia, atribulada y a punto de perder el último bastión de su orgullo.

-Supongo que son las tonterías de estas ocasiones.

-¿Entonces qué harás ahora? ¿Me besarás? No creas que ignoraba tus verdaderos planes.

-¿Debería?

-¿Te das cuenta de que parecemos los protagonistas de un ridículo melodrama esco…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Ichigo se inclinó y la besó. ¿Es que nadie la dejaría concluir una frase ese día? Rukia lo recibió estupefacta, incapaz de reaccionar. Lo hizo, ¡el muy imprudente lo hizo! La escena no podía ponerse más cliché.

Pero él permanecía ajeno a esas tribulaciones. La abrazó más, la besó más, ardiente y exigente, y ella siguió sin poder accionar ni para seguirlo ni para apartarlo. Había olvidado lo que se sentía, había olvidado lo que era ser besada de esa manera. Ser besada por el hombre del que se gusta.

Cuando Ichigo se apartó respiraba con cierta agitación, mientras que ella se había quedado sin aire.

-¿Más tranquila?

Rukia cerró los ojos. No quería verlo, ni a él ni en su propio interior, donde todo se había vuelto un caos de emociones encontradas.

-Por Dios que no –reconoció-. ¿Y no se te pudo ocurrir hacer algo menos obvio? ¡Ya no tenemos quince años para andar escabulléndonos del campamento con el fin de besarnos a escondidas!

-Lo siento, tal vez sea más cursi de lo que crees. Y tú no me lo dejas fácil.

-Idiota.

-Testaruda.

-Ni se te ocurra creer que ahora…

Entonces él volvió a cortarle la frase con otro beso sobrecogedor. Lo dicho, ya nadie le permitiría enunciar hasta el final un simple e inocente vocablo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _He aquí una nueva instancia en esta dificultosa relación, espero que lo disfruten._

 _Saludos a los anónimos **MargoM** , también me gusta mucho este Ichigo, ojalá existiera en el mundo real XD Sos siempre muy generosa y te agradezco de todo corazón la constancia y el apoyo no sólo en este fic sino en mis historias en general, pero más todavía con respecto al ichiruki. Seguimos golpeados, pero creo que más nos dolería desistir de esta pareja... de la ilusión de esta pareja, que bien bonita ha sido siempre más allá de los deseos de su creador. Beso grande, querida Margo :) Y saludos también para **Fer** , tal cual, además el amor es más genuino cuando surge de esa manera tan espontánea. Al menos así me lo parece. Byakuya es un personaje fundamental en la vida de Rukia, lo encontrarás en este capi también y seguirá dándole orientación. Te agradezco mucho el apoyo y la compañía, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia :)_

 _Felices fiestas para todos! Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Los últimos trazos**

* * *

Se preguntó si sería por el frío, por los nervios o por la ansiedad, pero a quién quería engañar. Intentó plegar la pesada cobija una vez más, y una vez más falló en hacer coincidir los extremos. La manta parecía una criatura con voluntad propia y sus manos se negaban a corresponder con sus directivas cerebrales.

Rukia bufó y desistió. Sola dentro de su tienda, pues Rangiku había ido a preparar el desayuno, ni siquiera supo qué hacer con ella misma, tal era el grado de sus tribulaciones. Había olvidado el poder que un simple beso podía ejercer, sobre todo cuando entre los protagonistas existía mucho más que una serie de intereses en común.

Y pensar que se lo había propuesto, se había jurado continuar con su vida prescindiendo del factor masculino... Es decir, excluyendo a los hombres que, por alguna u otra razón, terminaban alejándose de ella o desapareciendo irremediablemente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué los quería? Al parecer ellos tampoco precisaban de ella, ¿entonces para qué hacerse inútiles expectativas?

Incluido Renji. El doloroso sentimiento que en ocasiones le aquejaba al evocarlo se manifestó agudizado esa mañana, cuando no sabía qué hacer con un beso y unas cuantas palabras emotivas. Si él no se hubiera muerto, no tendría que estar atravesando por eso ni tendría que vérselas con una caprichosa cobija. El muy condenado.

Inmediatamente después, sobrevino la consabida culpa por pensar de ese modo, por maldecirlo, aunque no pudiese evitarlo. Con amarga ironía, pensó que ni siquiera en sus escritos sometía a los personajes a ese nivel de confusión y angustia, y ahora sabía que se debía a que ella misma, hasta ese momento, nunca lo había experimentado.

-El café está listo –anunció cantarinamente Rangiku, asomándose en la entrada. Y algo vio en su amiga, porque de inmediato cambió de expresión, dejó la vianda en cualquier parte y se sentó a su lado, visiblemente preocupada-. ¿Y esa cara? ¿Sucede algo?

-No puedo plegar la maldita cobija –respondió ella con ademán infantil.

-Desgraciada cobija –dijo Rangiku, mirándola con desprecio. Luego se volvió hacia Rukia, pues el problema era otro y lo sabía-. Ya está, la cobija se ha arrepentido. ¿Ahora me dirás qué te ocurre?

Rukia suspiró. No era fácil esquivar la perspicacia de su amiga.

-Odio los campamentos.

-Y el cigarrillo.

-Y la pizza con anchoas.

-Y las historias de terror.

-También odio los imponderables.

La otra meneó la cabeza con resignación. De modo que por allí venía la cosa.

-¿Y se puede saber qué diablos ha sucedido por fuera de tus meticulosos planes? –preguntó con afectación, aunque lo vio claro como el agua-. ¿Kurosaki Ichigo, acaso?

En parte, Rukia se sorprendió ante tal clarividencia, pero por otra lo aceptó sin más rodeos. Lo dicho: su amiga siempre había hecho gala de una intuición única y una capacidad para detectar los entreveros amorosos que casi parecía sobrenatural. De nada le valdría negar, mentir o intentar escaparse por la tangente.

-Y qué si así fuese –profirió en tono infantil una vez más.

Rangiku fingió que lo pensaba.

-Reconocería que lo estoy oliendo desde hace tiempo.

-Por casualidad, tú… No habrás planeado esto desde el principio, ¿verdad?

La interpelada, ante la recelosa mirada que le dirigieron, lo negó de plano deshaciéndose en atolondrados gestos.

-¡Claro que no, mujer! –le aseguró-. Nunca se me ocurriría emparejar a nadie con nadie, sabes que tengo mis límites. –Rukia la miró con ironía-. Además, lo hubiera pensado de otra manera –añadió con aire juguetón, ganándose una tácita amenaza-. Por empezar, jamás lo hubiera instalado en tu casa. En todo caso, hubiera organizado una gran fiesta en la mía, con mucha bebida, muchos chicos lindos y la música bien sofisticada y estridente, y allí los hubiera…

La joven levantó la mano para sofrenarle la fantasía.

-Está bien, te creo.

Rangiku desestimó el asunto y fue a lo práctico.

-Algo ha ocurrido entre ustedes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?

-Lo suficiente para angustiarme.

-Eso es lejos –consideró la otra, sopesándolo detenidamente-. Pasó anoche, ¿cierto?, cuando se apartaron del grupo. –Rukia asintió-. Entonces no fue tan mala idea ponerse a contar historias de terror –concluyó pensativa.

Rukia comenzó a propinarle manotazos.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –la acusó.

Rangiku apenas pudo defenderse de la andanada, aunque los golpes vinieran sin fuerza.

-¡Lo hice porque era divertido! ¿Cómo podría saber que Ichigo se atrevería a aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse a ti? Nunca ha sido particularmente lanzado. Debes gustarle mucho.

La otra, fastidiada, desistió de los manotazos y lloriqueó como una niña.

-¡No sé qué hacer! –gimoteó.

Rangiku entrevió la magnitud de su desasosiego. Su amiga no tenía remedio.

-¿Por qué en lugar de pensarlo tanto, lo disfrutas?

-¡Porque no quiero pasar por esto otra vez!

-Eso es ridículo.

-Mi segundo nombre es _Ridícula_.

-Ichigo es un buen hombre y también ha pasado por mucho –dijo Rangiku sin hacerle caso, más seria de lo habitual-. No tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres por contar con su interés. ¿Acaso piensas pasar el resto de tu vida encerrada en esa casa rodeada de fantasmas? ¡Y eres tú la que detesta las películas de terror!

A Rukia le desconcertó semejante abordaje. No era muy común ver a Rangiku en esa postura y comprendió que había estado muy preocupada por ella. Tal vez en silencio, desde lejos, pero en verdad preocupada. Se sintió responsable.

Ella era el único pilar con el que contaba en el presente. Byakuya había reaparecido, pero jamás se atrevería a hablar con él sobre sus tribulaciones amorosas. Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta del peso que había depositado sobre su amiga y de cómo ella, en lugar de protestar, lo había llevado sobre sus hombros con infinita generosidad. Entonces también se sintió en falta.

-Lo siento, he sido desconsiderada –murmuró.

Rangiku continuó mirándola con dulzura y preocupación.

-No lo eres. Sólo estás sorprendida, aturdida.

-Y no tengo la menor idea del rumbo que debería seguir.

-Creo que sí lo sabes, Rukia –afirmó la otra-. Lo sabes. Sucede que te has acostumbrado a lo que tienes, te has instalado en una zona de confort y te has desinteresado de las vivencias nuevas.

-Me gusta el confort.

-Pero te aísla.

-Es porque soy, precisamente, una isla. _¡Soy Ibiza!_... ¿De qué película era esa frase?

Pero la joven repelió la evasiva.

-Has estado sola más tiempo del conveniente, ya es hora de que regreses a tus sentidos y te reinsertes en la vida.

-¿Y crees que relacionarme con un hombre será la solución? –cuestionó ella.

Rangiku tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-No cualquier hombre, desde luego –respondió-. Y no, la solución no está en él sino en ti, sólo en ti, amiga mía. Ichigo, en todo caso, te ha dado una excusa.

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas había podido verla durante el desayuno, aunque ella ni siquiera una mirada se dignó a dirigirle. Al diablo con su tozudez. Él ya había averiguado lo que quería saber y tenía un objetivo claro, por lo que no se dejaría desalentar.

Si la conocía, Ichigo estimó que estaría sintiéndose bastante confusa. Imaginaba la naturaleza de sus recelos, sus dudas, su temor, la clase de sensaciones que más la bloquearían. Para combatirlas él no contaba con otras armas más que su voluntad y su constancia, por lo que jamás retrocedería. Ya había invertido demasiado tiempo en reprocharse por tropezar con la misma piedra, por lo que de ahí en más se dedicaría a conquistarla.

Sus estudiantes se empeñaron en improvisar un juego de béisbol, por lo que tampoco pudo estar con ella durante el resto de la mañana. El destino parecía confabular en su contra. Aunque, percibiendo incluso desde lejos el rostro contraído de Rukia, consideró que ese día también podría cederle algo de espacio.

Él y Chad se sumaron al encuentro. Las damas fueron a dar un paseo, por lo que ni público ni aliento consiguieron recibir. Aun así se divirtieron, y cuando Byakuya se acercó para comunicarles que ya era hora de levantar el campamento, se sucedieron los lamentos típicos de los que estaban dispuestos a continuar. Pese a esos persistentes gimoteos, se dio por finalizado el partido.

Antes de que nadie le pidiera nada, se aproximó hasta la tienda de las mujeres y empezó a desarmarla. Rukia ya había vuelto del paseo y se disponía a hacerlo, pero al verlo se quedó parada a un lado, irresoluta, observándolo con cierto estupor. Rangiku, junto a ella, lo miró comprensiva. Byakuya, algo más apartado, también lo divisó e Ichigo fue incapaz de interpretar lo que estaría pensando cada uno de esos personajes devenidos en _stalkeadores_.

Maldita sea, ¡ni que estuviera dando una clase de desarmado de tiendas! Qué estarían pensando las mujeres apenas podría conjeturarlo, pero sí podía apostar con seguridad que al empresario no le resultaría para nada intrascendente su accionar. Al diablo también con él.

-¿Ya juntaron sus cosas? –indagó dirigiéndose a ellas, sin dejar de trabajar.

-Sí, ya lo hicimos –respondió Rangiku para salvar a su amiga, aún vacilante.

-Espero que no se olviden de nada.

-Descuida.

Y el silencio que siguió adquirió una densidad que los tres tuvieron que soportar. Cuando Ichigo finalizó, casi al mismo tiempo que los demás, tampoco pudieron emitir vocablo. Una vez armados los bolsos, se limitaron a guardarlos en la camioneta.

Vaya forma de empezar una nueva relación, pensó él. La cosa sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Sin embargo, ya estaba hasta el cuello como para desentenderse y la mujer le gustaba demasiado. Incluso así de distante. Mientras más se encerrase en sí misma, más motivado se sentía para arremeter contra esas barreras.

Sus alumnos se dirigieron al mini-bus alquilado cantando a los gritos y riendo de las ocurrencias. Para ellos había sido una estupenda excursión. Bienaventurada sea la ingenuidad de la juventud, pensó el entrenador. En la madurez sobrevienen las aprensiones y ya no resulta tan sencillo terminar la jornada solfeando canciones populares con los versos humorísticamente cambiados.

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya se quedó por unos días. Rukia le preparó un cuarto y por fin alcanzó cierto grado de bienestar mientras lo hacía, pues en su compañía ya no se perdería en vanas divagaciones sino que se dedicaría a escribir y a compartir su tiempo con él. Más adelante resolvería lo demás.

Kuchiki Byakuya, el hijastro del primer matrimonio de su padre, al cual reconoció filialmente, era un hombre de pocas palabras e inapelable actitud. Desde niño se perfiló hacia los negocios y podía decirse que en la actualidad ocupaba un importante lugar entre los empresarios más jóvenes del país. Sin embargo, muchas veces su carácter le había granjeado ciertas dificultades.

Rukia recordaba aún los intentos de sus padres –su madre lo adoraba como si fuera propio- para suavizar ese temperamento, pero lo máximo que consiguieron fue volverlo taciturno. Byakuya alcanzó un grado de autocontrol francamente envidiable, incluso inquietante, pero sin duda lo suficientemente eficaz para poder desenvolverse en el complejo e ingrato mundo en el que se movía. Era parco, huraño e impenetrable, pero sin duda hábil, exigente y exitoso allí donde pisara.

Su hermana lo admiraba. De niña le había temido, pero por alguna razón él siempre se había mostrado dedicado con ella cuando con los demás era impositivo y dominante. De algún secreto modo ella lo doblegaba, y no fue sino hasta que se hizo mayor cuando Rukia comprendió esa clase de sentimientos. Terminó adorándolo sin condiciones. Al conocerlo mejor que nadie, lejos de amilanarla o decepcionarle su actitud, le generó todavía más afecto y devoción.

La muerte de Renji, no obstante, había instalado un quiebre. Rukia no tuvo cabeza para procurar su ayuda y él carecía de desenvoltura para ofrecérsela, por lo que después del funeral se habían distanciado. De ahí en más el tiempo y el orgullo hicieron de las suyas, además de las propias circunstancias y de los intereses que empezaron a guiarlos. Byakuya simplemente se abocó a sus negocios y Rukia simplemente se dedicó a escribir, añorándose el uno al otro sin expresarlo jamás.

Una vez más, Rangiku tomó para sí la carga y decidió que ya era hora de cortar con la estupidez. Veía a Rukia cada vez más sola y recluida, como si no tuviera familia, cuando todavía había alguien que podía hacerla feliz. Entonces ideó el fin de semana de excursión y, después de insistir bastante y alegar recriminaciones futuras, logró convencer al arisco Byakuya de que se sumara al grupo. Y su iniciativa había dado resultado.

Rukia lo supo y se lo agradeció con un cariñoso abrazo al regreso de la excursión. Su hermano se quedaría con ella algunos días más y eso, dentro de las actuales tribulaciones que la acometían, le representó una alegría muy difícil de soslayar. Con él sería fácil relajarse, con él sería bueno dejarse querer sin ambages.

Aunque hablaba poco y ella pasaba gran parte de la tarde escribiendo el último capítulo de la novela, el resto del día leían, comían o bebían una taza de café en mutua compañía y pacífico silencio. Incluso una mañana la ayudó a componer el descuidado jardín, quizás evocando él algún pasaje de la infancia. Esa vez en particular Rukia deseó que Ichigo los viera con el fin de que supiera mantenerse a raya, y la iniciativa había funcionado.

De pronto parecía que sólo ellos vivían en la propiedad, pues su inquilino no volvió a aparecer. Al principio ella sintió un gran alivio, para qué negarlo, era precisamente lo que necesitaba, pero con el correr de los días y su prolongado e inexplicable ausentismo empezó a preguntarse por él. Y eso tampoco podía negarse.

¿Realmente se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ella pasar tiempo a solas con su hermano? ¿Hasta ese punto podía descifrarla? ¿Tanto la conocía ya? ¿O Rangiku se lo había pedido así como antes le había encomendado que la alimentase?

Al diablo con él y al diablo consigo misma por volverse tan incoherente.

-¿Te aburre el libro?

Rukia se sobresaltó con la súbita interpelación de Byakuya.

-Oh… No, para nada. Sólo me distraje.

-¿La novela?

-En realidad no, ya casi está lista –comentó ella-. Sólo… me distraje.

Estaban cómodamente instalados en la sala, él en uno de los sillones y ella tendida en el sofá. Como de costumbre leían, pero desde hacía un rato Byakuya había notado el ensimismamiento de su hermana. El libro había quedado olvidado en su regazo y ella parecía abstraída en la contemplación del jardín, que también podía apreciarse desde allí.

Cuando se dio cuenta del descuido, Rukia se lo reprochó interiormente. Maldita sea, sólo se trataba de un inquilino, un sujeto común y corriente sin mayor relevancia en su vida. Diablos, ¡ni siquiera era su pareja! Y por todos los cielos, ¡había sido sólo un beso! ¡Debería poder vivir con ese simple recuerdo! Así que apelando a la sensatez, se obligó a retomar la lectura.

A los pocos minutos, no obstante, sobrevino una interrupción. Unos discretos golpes sonaron en la puerta trasera y la joven se paralizó. Maldito sea el universo y cada uno de sus endemoniados planetas... Byakuya levantó la vista en esa dirección, impasible.

-¿Tu vecino?

-Seguramente –murmuró Rukia, nerviosa. No tendría que haber pensado en él, ¡no tendría que haber pensado en él!

Se hizo un lapso de silenciosa incertidumbre. Luego volvieron a golpear.

-¿Atenderás? –indagó Byakuya, levantando la vista hacia ella.

Entonces la joven tragó saliva con dificultad, entendiendo la ridiculez de su inmovilidad. Dejó el libro, se puso de pie sintiendo el peso de la ansiedad en cada una de sus articulaciones y enfiló hacia la cocina con la actitud de un autómata oxidado. A medio camino, sin embargo, se topó de lleno con Ichigo, que ya se había aventurado al interior.

-Estaba abierto –se excusó, aunque para nada en tono de disculpa.

Rukia se hallaba demasiado turbada como para asombrarse o regañar. Se limitó a asentir. Nunca cerraba con llave porque nunca lo creía preciso.

Permanecieron irresolutos durante algunos instantes, hasta que Ichigo decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Estás sola?

-Mi hermano está en la sala.

-Iré a saludarlo.

-Desde luego –repuso ella. Al menos él fue capaz de conducirse con normalidad.

Fueron hasta allí y Byakuya se levantó para corresponder a su mano tendida. Ya se conocían desde la excursión, por lo que tan sólo ese formulario apretón y un indescifrable cruce de miradas trazaron la conexión. Rukia alzó una ceja, extrañada con tanta formalidad, pero luego meneó la cabeza con resignación. Se trataba de los sujetos más adustos de la tierra.

Superado el primer estupor, dueña ya de sí misma, volvió al sofá y lo invitó a sentarse en el otro sillón, frente a ella, de modo que su campo visual abarcase ambas presencias masculinas. Tomó el libro con gesto distraído, utilizándolo como salvavidas emocional.

-¿Necesitas algo? –indagó.

-Hace días que no te veo y te echo de menos –declaró él abiertamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Rukia casi colapsó. De nuevo alarmada, balbuceó una frase que no supo cómo terminar, la respuesta automática que inconcientemente se escapa cuando en realidad no se sabe qué decir. El muy idiota le venía con un planteo justo delante de su hermano, ¡delante de su propio hermano! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Y quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa manera?

-¿Qué tal tu estadía? –inquirió él luego dirigiéndose a Byakuya, ignorándola olímpicamente. Sonó todo lo amable que cabía esperarse, pero Rukia no pudo dejar de advertir cierto dejo de reproche. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

Byakuya conservó su templanza habitual, pero ella sabía que había tomado debida nota de sus palabras. No era ningún tonto.

-Agradable –respondió-, lo suficientemente tranquilo para reposar.

-¿Cuántos días más piensas quedarte?

-Me iré mañana.

-Espero que hayas encontrado todo en orden por aquí.

-He encontrado lo que necesitaba encontrar.

-Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Lo es.

La joven presenció el intercambio mordiéndose el labio inferior. Quiso intervenir pero ellos no se lo permitieron, veloces y directos en sus líneas. Le pareció increíble el descaro de Ichigo, pues a todas luces intentaba hacerle notar a su hermano, a su endiosado e intocable hermano, que estaba estorbando… ¡En su propia cara, además! ¡El muy insensato!

Se puso nerviosa. Ya ni el libro le ofrecía algún amparo. Nunca había hablado de Ichigo con él, sus intenciones distaban mucho de eso, por lo que se preguntó qué estaría pensando Byakuya en ese momento. Él se mantenía tan imperturbable como de costumbre, pero ella sabía que ya había extraído sus propias conclusiones.

Sintió calor en el rostro y se decidió a participar.

-¿Cómo están tus hermanas? –ensayó, tratando de atraer la atención de Ichigo sobre sí.

Pero el joven tampoco era tonto, había ido hasta allí después de varios días conteniéndose y con un propósito muy concreto. El tiempo corría en su contra y de ningún modo permitiría que sus afanes fuesen boicoteados, ya les había cedido espacio suficiente y todavía tenía que lidiar con la testarudez de Rukia.

-Están muy bien, gracias –dijo, dirigiéndole apenas un vistazo, y de inmediato volvió a enfocarse en Byakuya-. ¿Qué tal los negocios? Seguramente no puedas permanecer muy alejado de ellos.

El interpelado concordó con un gesto.

-Ni el contexto económico lo permite –señaló, sin acusar recibo de la indirecta. Rukia, en cambio, se puso de todos los colores y deseó salir eyectada en dirección a Saturno.

-El contexto económico nunca lo permite –convino Ichigo-. Aun así, espero que siempre puedas hacerte un rato para volver aquí. Tu hermana te ha echado de menos.

Esta vez Byakuya le dirigió una mirada a la joven en cuestión. Ella, anonadada con el comentario –aunque secretamente conmovida con su sensibilidad-, boqueó como pez fuera del agua, incapaz de ratificar el enunciado.

-Rukia sabe que la distancia jamás será un obstáculo para la familia –dijo él con parsimonia-. Sabe que puede recurrir a mí cada vez que lo requiera y que la protegeré cada vez que lo necesite. –Luego le clavó los ojos, sutilmente escrutadores-. ¿Crees que haya algo o _alguien_ merodeando en torno a ella que requiera de mi intervención?

Rukia, leyendo entre líneas, volvió a boquear completamente abochornada. No sólo su inquilino, su propio hermano se sumaba ahora a la vergonzosa intencionalidad de marcar territorio. Era de no creer. ¿En dónde creían que estaban? ¿En un maldito espagueti-western?

Pero Ichigo no se dejó amilanar. Al contrario, sonrió de lado, desafiante, casi feliz de haberse topado con un rival de esa talla.

-Absolutamente nadie –respondió. A continuación se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniéndole la mirada-. Pero si lo hubiera, yo mismo me encargaría del asunto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Del bochorno pasó directamente a la irritación. ¿Es que pensaban seguir hablando con esas ínfulas de superhéroes como si ella no estuviera?

- _Hola_ –saludó con énfasis, por si se les había olvidado su presencia. El intercambio empezó a hastiarle y ellos habían dejado muy en claro su posición como para pretender que nada ocurría.

Ichigo se puso de pie con el propósito de marcharse.

-Voy al súper. ¿Precisas algo de allí? –le preguntó como si nada.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras lo imitaba para acompañarlo hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, el tardío y poco considerado registro de su presencia, además de la desfachatez de su conducta, la detuvieron en la mitad de la intención.

-Nada que puedas traerme –le lanzó, confiando en que sabría interpretar debidamente la carga semántica de sus palabras. Y la carga emocional también.

Pero Ichigo ya sabía cómo manejarse. Entendió su enfado, y le parecía legítimo, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Ella le dejaba muy pocos recursos con los que accionar y por el cielo que los aprovecharía, aunque junto con la confianza se ganase también la consecuente recriminación.

Saludó a Byakuya con una leve inclinación de cabeza y enfiló hasta donde estaba Rukia, de pie en el centro de la sala, todavía mirándolo con reproche. Sin hacerle caso y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó su cara y la besó en la boca con absoluta naturalidad.

Desde luego, la pobre quedó nula con ese súbito y sostenido contacto. Cuando Ichigo se apartó, aún con su rostro entre las manos, la miró con inesperada seriedad.

-Te veré luego –prometió, y se marchó sin más.

Salió por donde había venido, así que Rukia no tuvo que acompañarlo. Durante algunos instantes permaneció allí parada, perpleja, preguntándose hasta cuándo se sucederían sus infortunios. Y en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que todo había acontecido delante de su hermano, cuyo escrutinio percibía claramente en la nuca, supo con certeza que no se acabarían allí.

Se giró hacia él como una muñeca a cuerda, pálida hasta lo indecible. Tenía más de treinta años de edad, pero con Byakuya escaneándola de esa manera sintió que volvía a los doce.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme? –preguntó él, al parecer muy poco afectado por la escena que acababa de presenciar, aunque sí interesado.

Ella se dio por vencida. Suspiró con desaliento y dejó que las tribulaciones contenidas por fin se manifestasen en toda su magnitud.

-¿Puedes creer que me esté pasando algo así? ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Aún eres joven.

-¡Pero soy viuda!

Él apenas se removió en su asiento.

-Creo que eres mucho más inteligente que eso, Rukia.

La susodicha reconoció con un gesto vago que había dicho una tontería. Después, algo asombrada, reparó en que finalmente estaba hablando del asunto con la persona a quien más se lo había ocultado, y con quien más necesitaba hacerlo en realidad. Con ese reencuentro había recuperado el faro de su vida, el único mojón en el inacabable territorio de su soledad donde podría hallar todavía un poco de luz y orientación.

-No sé qué hacer –admitió.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

-Terminar la historia –respondió Byakuya.

-¿Te refieres a la novela? –preguntó Rukia, confusa con la observación-. ¿O te refieres a Renji?

El hombre tomó su libro y se levantó.

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero.

La escritora creyó comprender y asintió con la cabeza. Ése era todo el apoyo que podría obtener de su hermano. Podía estar pendiente, incluso preocupado, pero jamás decidiría en su lugar ni le diría abiertamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y a pesar de la confusión que la embargaba, se lo agradeció de todo corazón.

Le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Te… te gusta? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Byakuya se detuvo a medio camino de su cuarto.

-Ni un poco –contestó con aspereza-, pero no seré yo quien salga con él. Iré a empacar.

-Jamás creí que volvería a ocurrirme una cosa así otra vez.

Entonces él retomó su camino.

-Tú y yo estamos demasiado acostumbrados a no esperar jamás algo bueno –declaró. Rukia se sintió sobrecogida, entendía bien a qué se refería-. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, nos ocurren cosas de esa naturaleza. Termina la historia, Rukia, antes de que la confundas con la nueva. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que ésta ya ha comenzado y vas con retraso.

Byakuya desapareció detrás de la puerta. La joven, estremecida, permaneció allí parada, en el exacto lugar en el que Ichigo la había besado y en el que su hermano le había señalado lo obvio. Siempre se había jactado de su intuición como escritora, pero lo cierto era que apenas se había percatado del tramo por donde avanzaban sus pies a esas alturas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

 _Empezamos a transitar la última etapa de esta relación. Recuerden que el fic consta de quince capítulos, por lo que después del presente sólo quedan tres más. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Como siempre, aprovecho el espacio para saludar y agradecer el anónimo de **Fer** , es curioso que comentes eso de Ichigo, Rangiku y Byakuya. Una persona puede tener la fortuna de rodearse de pocas pero buenas y leales personas, y no siempre disfrutar de ese tesoro. Dentro de todo, Rukia es afortunada por contar con ellos. Me alegra que sigas disfrutando de la historia, pronto veremos cómo concluye. Muchas felicidades para vos también y gracias por seguir leyendo, por comentar y por apoyar el fic con tanto afecto :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XII**

 **Tejiendo una nueva historia**

* * *

Resulta difícil describir la emoción que invade al escritor cuando escribe con mayúsculas la palabra "FIN". Significa mucho más que el simple término de la tarea o la conclusión de una etapa, y acarrea toda una historia que abarca mucho más que la ficción trazada. Es un momento que casi pasa desapercibido de lo efímero que resulta, pero luego se manifiesta con toda la densidad del alivio que representa.

Algunos escritores llevan a cabo un ritual. Destapan una botella de champagne, se dan el lujo de un capricho o ponen una música determinada para celebrarlo. Rukia, en cambio, prescindía de cualquier excentricidad. Para ella escribir era un placer pero también un trabajo, por lo que lo único que hacía en esas ocasiones era quedarse mirando largo rato la palabra sin podérselo creer. Cuando la mente conseguía asimilarlo, cerraba el documento con una sonrisa y se iba a caminar por ahí, liberada.

Como en la presente oportunidad ya era entrada la madrugada, simplemente deambuló entre los cuartos de su casa hasta que la embriagadora ola de alivio se aligerase. Era la segunda vez que escribía una novela, un proyecto importante y demandante, por lo que apenas pudo contenerse de llamar a Rangiku y a su hermano a esas inoportunas horas de la noche para contarles. Tuvo que conformarse con la escueta caminata y luego con acostarse para intentar dormir.

Por la mañana se levantó temprano, demasiado ansiosa y emocionada. La única forma de aplacar esas sensaciones sería realizando un verdadero paseo, por lo que se duchó a toda prisa para poder concretarlo. Temiendo que su vecino hiciese algún movimiento para interceptarla, una vez que salió de casa se apresuró de tal modo que la llave se le cayó de la mano mientras trataba de cerrar, demorándose aún más. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Consiguió dominar los nervios y cerró la puerta. Pero, lógicamente, el destino no obraría a su favor. Nunca lo hacía, el muy desgraciado se empeñaba en complicarle las cosas. Lo corroboró cuando enfiló hacia la vereda y la voz de Ichigo la detuvo en seco.

-¿Apurada? –la interpeló-. ¿Ya no saludas?

La joven se volteó con gran disgusto mientras él se dirigía a su encuentro con una calma que la sublevó. ¿Cómo hacía para conservar siempre tal grado de autodominio? El muy ladino.

Cuando lo tuvo delante, Rukia hizo una mueca. Su fastidio era patente, pero al otro no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Se había esforzado para evitar el cruce, pero al parecer él era más astuto y la había estado esperando.

-No te había visto –farfulló.

-Sí, estoy acostumbrado a eso –repuso él con ironía.

Ella lo encaró ceñuda.

-Es demasiado temprano para indirectas.

-Lo es –admitió Ichigo, cambiando súbitamente de actitud-. ¿Vienes conmigo a la práctica? Hoy es abierta a todas las familias, así que podrías venir sin problema. Incluso podrías jugar un rato y ya conoces a algunos de los muchachos.

-Gracias, me estaba yendo a caminar.

-¿Ejercicio?

-En parte –concedió Rukia, cuyos sentimientos se hallaban ya muy alborotados como para poder contenerse más-. En realidad es una costumbre… cuando termino de escribir.

Ichigo la miró con interés.

-¿Terminaste la novela? –Rukia asintió con la cabeza, demasiado agitada como para detenerse a medir la calidad del intercambio que antes había pretendido evitar. Se sentía demasiado bien compartirlo con él-. Vaya, no sé qué decir… Es fabuloso.

Deponiendo la defensiva actitud, esta vez ella sonrió aceptando su reconocimiento. Era extraño, fue como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras, o necesitándolas. Últimamente se le hacía perturbadoramente fácil traicionarse a sí misma, y volvió a maldecir por ello.

Luego lo notó vacilante, como si quisiera agregar algo más, o algo mejor, cuando en realidad ya había expresado lo importante. Rukia aprovechó aquel espacio para ordenar sus emociones, las relacionadas a la novela y las movilizadas por Ichigo, aunque al final no hizo a tiempo. De súbito, él la atrajo y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Es fabuloso –repitió en un susurro. Rukia permaneció tiesa, asombrada, sin saber qué hacer con esa espontánea muestra de afecto-. Me siento orgulloso –añadió él.

Muy pocas veces le había advertido un tono de voz tan cálido. Tampoco supo qué hacer con esa novedad. El aroma que desprendía el hombre contra cuyo pecho estaba atrapada era demasiado subyugante, tanto por lo novedoso como por lo reconfortante que se sentía.

Así nunca conseguiría recuperar el equilibrio, Ichigo no se lo permitiría. Resultaba evidente que pretendía desestabilizarla, que apostaba a ello, porque con el carácter que se traía era la única manera de doblegarle la voluntad. Sólo una persona la había conocido hasta ese punto, y por eso se sintió más abrumada aún.

 _¿De dónde diablos saliste, Ichigo Kurosaki?_

-Tengo que irme –musitó, todavía arrinconada. Fue todo lo que puso proferir.

Él entrevió algo de la zozobra que había generado y la apartó con suavidad, aunque sin dejar de sujetarla por los hombros.

-Ven conmigo.

-Se trata de mi caminata. Es mi ritual.

-Cámbialo. O postérgalo.

-No iré a ver a una docena de muchachos sudorosos lanzándose bolas con este frío –porfió ella.

-Entonces sólo ven para celebrar tu trabajo, para distenderte... o para acompañarme.

No había sonado tan cálido como antes, pero sí determinado. Ante una mirada tan penetrante como aquella, Rukia vaciló. Y él, desde luego, lo percibió de inmediato.

-Ahí estás –dijo como si acabara de encontrarla, y la soltó para volver a tomarla firmemente de la mano-. Sabía que aceptarías, te encanta el béisbol.

Y empezó a acarrearla consigo. Rukia se irritó con esa impositiva actitud.

-¿Acaso no te importa lo que tenga para decir al respecto? –lo interpeló con todo el encono que le fue posible acopiar.

Ichigo, imperturbable, ni siquiera la miró al responder:

-Desde hace tiempo sospecho que tus palabras no condicen con tus pensamientos –señaló con soltura-. Sobre todo cuando se trata de nosotros.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú una obstinada.

La joven, a medio camino de la indignación y a medio paso de la emoción de sentirse requerida, hizo un último esfuerzo para zafarse, pero fue infructuoso. Él, conduciéndola sin soltarla y sin atender a los reclamos subsiguientes, todavía se permitió una broma:

-Eres más ruda que un maldito luchador de sumo –comentó, zahiriéndole el orgullo una vez más-. Pero precisamente por eso la pasaremos bien.

 **.**

 **.**

Los muchachos celebraron la llegada de Rukia más de lo que ella misma podía creerse y más de lo que Ichigo estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Las hormonas adolescentes jamás debían subestimarse.

A pesar de su sencillez era, a las claras, demasiado bonita, misteriosa e interesante. Ichigo se preguntó si ella lo sabía, aunque conociéndola seguramente desestimaría de plano sus dotes femeninas. La muy tonta no se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, esa indiferencia hacia sí misma la volvía aún más atrayente para los demás. De hecho, había obrado con mucha efectividad sobre él.

Los que ya la conocían del campamento fueron los más efusivos, pero quienes la vieron por primera vez no se quedaron atrás. Los varones en grupo podían ser aterradores. Aunque Ichigo los conociera y entendiera sus "buenas" intenciones, se encargó de mantenerlos a raya con la severa mirada que correspondía.

También estaba Chad, al igual que otros profesores y diversos familiares, y las gradas del campo de juego dispuestas para la ocasión aparecían atestadas. Era temprano, hacía frío, pero los padres demostraron con entusiasmo y estoicismo todo el orgullo que sus hijos les generaban.

A pesar de sus aprensiones, al ver todo aquello y al percibir la camaradería reinante Rukia pronto consiguió relajarse y sonreír mientras saludaba. Sólo cuando le vio esa sonrisa Ichigo se sintió aliviado. Había hecho bien en invitarla.

Aunque, desde luego, pasó por sus momentos de vacilación. Deseaba profundamente ganarse su confianza, pero a veces le parecía tan difícil que dudaba de cualquier palabra o iniciativa. ¿Con cuál de esos avances terminaría por espantarla? ¿Con qué gesto la decepcionaría? ¿Qué palabra lo dejaría fuera de juego para siempre? Esas eran preguntas que sobrevolaban con frecuencia.

Después entendía que con esa inseguridad no llegaría a ninguna parte. Él siempre había sido una persona aplomada, así que tenía que luchar con sus propios recursos y esgrimir sus propias armas. Hasta el momento prácticamente vivía aguijoneándola, y aunque no hubiese avanzado mucho, ella seguía ahí, cercana. Por lo visto no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, así que debía tenerse fe.

-No me dijiste que vendría tanta gente –le reclamó ella por lo bajo.

-No preguntaste.

-Pero podrías haberme avisado, idiota.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que inventes una excusa y te vayas?

-En todo caso, era decisión mía.

-Pues el día de hoy seré yo quien decida por los dos, enana.

La joven lo miró con reproche y él se hizo el desentendido. Sería con sus propias armas y al menos por ese día en su propio territorio, aunque arriesgase el cuello con solo intentarlo.

Después de algunos preparativos y otros detalles, los equipos se dispusieron en el campo e inició el partido. Los padres alentaban ruidosamente e Ichigo tuvo que atender al desarrollo del juego durante un largo rato. Sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo sólo con saber que ella permanecía allí.

Rukia, por su parte, se acomodó en el banco junto al resto de los jugadores, un privilegio que todos acordaron en ofrecerle por considerarla la invitada de honor. Los chicos no eran tan tontos como para desconocer que había una historia entre ella y el entrenador, por lo que la trataron con la familiaridad y el respeto debidos. Al notarlo, y al ver que ella lo asumía con naturalidad, Ichigo se sintió satisfecho.

A medida que el juego avanzaba, el clima se volvía más festivo. Ni siquiera los que iban perdiendo se privaron de disfrutarlo, y pronto el encuentro dejó de ser una competencia para transformarse precisamente en eso, un _encuentro_. Todos aplaudieron con efusividad cada punto ganado y lamentaron entre risas cada entrada desperdiciada. El juego se convirtió en una fiesta y tanto los protagonistas como el público se divirtieron a lo grande.

Incluso hubo tiempo para involucrar a los entrenadores. En algunos tramos del partido jugaron Ichigo, Chad y los demás profesores en un equipo u otro, aportando no sólo destreza sino también espontaneidad, la calidez que el juego compartido puede generar anulando cualquier asomo de rivalidad. Jugaban porque eran amigos.

Rukia participó aplaudiendo y animando. En un momento dado, al verla a un lado del campo los propios estudiantes le dieron un bate y la arrastraron hasta el diamante. Ella, desconcertada, ni siquiera pudo protestar. Además, los chicos no le dieron tiempo. Cuando la dejaron en la zona de bateo, buscó alarmada a Ichigo con los ojos para pedirle socorro, pero él, al cruzársela, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo con desafío. Ella quiso matarlo.

A lo lejos, apiadándose un poco, Chad le hizo señas para que pusiera atención al lanzador. Rukia asintió con la cabeza, algo más centrada al recordar cómo debía pararse y observar la bola. Hacía mucho que no jugaba, pero poco a poco, ya en el trance, comenzó a recuperar la adrenalínica sensación de hallarse en esa instancia. Le resultó perturbador por el tiempo transcurrido, pero también gratamente familiar.

Chad le hizo más señas, aprobadoras esta vez, y los chicos la alentaron con entusiasmo. Ichigo, desde el otro lado del campo, se cruzó de brazos con expectativa. El lanzador empezó a maniobrar y le lanzó la bola con absoluto profesionalismo. A ella le gustó que no la subestimase.

Contuvo la respiración y bateó. La sensación era buena, pasado el primer estupor de verse obligada volvió a experimentar lo bien que se sentía jugar. Y golpeó la bola.

Quizá conservase cierta habilidad, pensó, quizá fuese por el contexto o quizá pura suerte, pero golpeó la bola a la primera y con la potencia adecuada. Entre incrédula y admirada, permaneció allí parada durante algunos instantes, viéndola alejarse recortada contra el cielo.

Una fracción de segundo después, el aliento de Ichigo y el de Chad apremiándola a los gritos le recordó que tenía que correr hasta primera base. Soltó el bate, corrió e hizo pie allí antes de que uno de los jardineros pudiera atrapar la bola. Lo celebró dando saltos con los brazos en alto y riendo a más no poder. Quién le hubiera dicho esa mañana que todavía le esperaban sus cinco segundos de gloria.

Vaya forma de celebrar la novela concluida.

En la medida en que fueron bateando el resto de los jugadores, pudo completar una carrera y colaborar con un tanto. Apenas podía creérselo. Los chicos y los espectadores la aplaudieron con alegría e Ichigo la recibió con el mismo gesto, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

-Esa es mi chica –bromeó, pero fue sincero.

En el estado en el que se hallaba, no podría haberle dicho algo más gratificante, ni más delicioso.

-Cuidado: puede que sea un anticipo de lo que te espera si sigues acosándome –repuso ella en el mismo tono de voz.

Él sonrió de lado.

-Me arriesgaré –determinó, y la condujo hasta el banco otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque se lo hubieran explicado treinta veces, con cuadros sinópticos o mapas conceptuales, Rukia hubiera seguido sin entender por qué estaba esperando a Ichigo en el vestuario de los hombres. Y no del lado de afuera precisamente, sino del lado de adentro. Que el diablo se la lleve.

Supuso que una cosa llevó a la otra, era muy difícil ponerle coto a la impetuosidad de un grupo de adolescentes exultantes después de un juego tan entretenido. Así que ahí estaba ella, tratando de salirse del camino de los que iban y venían entre la zona de las duchas y los casilleros, donde permanecía de brazos cruzados y con la mirada siempre elevada, porque los muy desvergonzados circulaban a medio vestir.

En su fuero interno, no obstante, tuvo que reconocer que el panorama masculino que se abría a su alrededor resultaba bastante atrayente. Sin embargo, si no ponía la atención debida, corría el riesgo de llevarse algún que otro sobresalto. Pese a que ninguno de los muchachos superaba los diecisiete, todos poseían ya un cuerpo fornido y desarrollado, y eso podía embelesar la mirada de cualquier mujer, tenga la edad que tenga. Caramba con los suplementos vitamínicos actuales.

Chad se higienizó lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de ahí antes que nadie, pues tenía que supervisar los arreglos para la comida que se realizaría a continuación. Intercambiaron de pasada una mirada significativa, ella como pidiendo auxilio y él como recomendándole resignación, y se fue señalándole con el dedo una zona donde tal vez pudiese permanecer a salvo. Aunque la pobre no consiguió demasiado.

Le resultó evidente que el tipo no quiso meterse en los asuntos de su amigo, mucho menos en los de sus alumnos. ¿Así serían las cosas, entonces? Pues bien, Ichigo debería hacerse cargo de la situación. En lo que a ella tocaba, jamás volvería a huir, ni siquiera en una ocasión como esa. Rukia tenía su orgullo y ningún grupo de jóvenes semidesnudos y efusivos la amedrentaría fácilmente. Había visto cosas peores.

Cuando el entrenador salió de las duchas, de pantalones y camiseta para alivio de todos, los chicos entonaron el canto celebratorio habitual festejando la supremacía del equipo. Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír al advertir la evidente admiración que le guardaban. También se sintió orgullosa de eso, aunque procuró disimularlo.

Él recibió el espontáneo homenaje con una semisonrisa, cohibido. Les hizo señas para que se calmaran mientras asentía con agradecimiento, pero los chicos continuaron con el halagador estribillo. Luego descubrió a la joven observando la escena en un aparte, y entonces se transfiguró.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –les preguntó a sus estudiantes, disgustado, pues algo maliciaba sobre ello y se dirigió apresuradamente hasta Rukia como si quisiera salvarla de un ataque terrorista.

-¿No sabías que estaba esperándote? –indagó ella, extrañada y secretamente enternecida con su gesto alarmado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ninguna mujer puede entrar al vestuario de los hombres. ¿Es que nunca has asistido a la escuela secundaria?

La joven lo miró ceñuda.

-Tonterías.

-¡Tonterías mis calzones!

-¡Ni que hubiera mucho para ver! –repuso ella, despectiva.

Los chicos rieron a coro en parte por lo dicho y en parte por la cara del entrenador. Pocas veces se envalentonaba hasta ese punto, en verdad que le gustaba la escritora. Divertidos con la escena, mientras terminaban de vestirse, lanzarse calcetines y bromear entre ellos, siguieron de cerca la desopilante conversación.

-Eres más descarada de lo que suponía –le recriminó él, irritado.

-No vine a parar aquí por voluntad propia, idiota.

-¿Y qué "voluntad" te trajo, si se puede saber?

-No estoy segura –titubeó Rukia, algo ruborizada al pensarlo de nuevo-. Una cosa llevó a la otra –explicó con ambigüedad, desviando la vista.

-Me imagino –ironizó él. Y al notar las miradas ajenas sobre ellos, se volvió hacia sus más que sospechosos estudiantes con gesto amenazante-. Más les vale que empiecen a mover sus traseros para afuera, en el próximo entrenamiento tendremos una plática larga, muy larga –masculló.

-¿Por qué la tomas con los chicos?

-La tomo con quien haya que tomarla –repuso Ichigo, desafiándola con los ojos. Esta vez la joven mantuvo la boca cerrada, precavida-. No sé qué conducta me indigna más, si la tuya o la de ellos.

Los otros protestaron danto voces, pero una nueva mirada de Ichigo los conminó a apresurarse a salir. Al rato enfilaron hacia afuera, lamentando el fin de la diversión. Nada como una discusión de pareja para hacer las delicias del público juvenil.

-¿Era necesario? –lo interpeló Rukia luego de que todos se hubieron marchado. Aunque sabía que era ella la desubicada, de todos modos debía defender su postura hasta el final. El orgullo de los Kuchiki así se lo demandaba-. ¿Qué daño hacían los pobres?

-¿Qué daño? ¿Y lo preguntas? –replicó Ichigo, al borde de la indignación otra vez-. Para convencerte de venir al cumpleaños de mi hermana casi tengo que arrodillarme y suplicar, ¿y un grupo de alborotadores te atrae sin problemas hasta el vestuario de los hombres? ¿De veras?

Ella consideró que tenía un punto, pero a esas alturas no podía claudicar.

-Exageras.

-No exagero en nada –masculló él-. ¿Qué tanto esperabas obtener quedándote ahí parada? ¿Me dirás que aguardabas por mí? A otro perro con ese hueso, enana.

-En verdad estaba esperándote, cabeza hueca. ¡Y deja de decirme enana!

-Seguro –se mofó él, mientras plegaba la toalla que todavía sostenía y de la que recién entonces, después de toda aquella conmoción, se había percatado.

-¿Y qué otra cosa estaría haciendo aquí? ¿Admirar el torso desnudo de un muchacho que podría ser… mi sobrino? –adujo ella con torpeza y una nueva ola de rubor invadiéndole el rostro.

Él arrojó la toalla a cualquier parte, demasiado exaltado como para preocuparse por eso.

-Si serás –la encaró, cada vez más fastidiado. La sola idea de que en verdad se hubiese dedicado a husmear de ese modo lo alteraba, aunque terminó por contenerse. A fin de cuentas, era su responsabilidad. Él la había invitado… mejor dicho, la había _acarreado_ hasta allí, por lo que si Rukia había aparecido ahí era porque se había descuidado-. Pues te advierto que ninguno de esos chicos volverá a verte por estos lares, ¿me oyes?

-Para empezar, ¡no me hubieras traído! –le reprochó ella, tan irritada como él. La cosa se estaba prolongando más de lo debido y no tenía ganas de comprobar la magnitud de la posesividad que el tipo pretendía ejercer sobre ella.

-Pues de hecho ya me estoy arrepintiendo –gruñó él.

-¡Bien! Entonces no sé qué demonios sigo haciendo aquí.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Y Rukia se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Vaya tonto, como si ella fuera a disculparse por algo tan irrelevante como pisar el estúpido vestuario de los hombres. En peores sitios había estado para nutrirse de material literario y nunca nadie le había hecho semejante planteo.

Una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca dos pasos después. Se volvió con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a espetarle de una vez por todas los insultos que lo ubicaran. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía que era para intervenir de ese modo en su vida y ponerla de cabeza?

Pero le faltó tiempo para llevar a cabo sus propósitos, porque él la besó de súbito.

Para cuando Rukia entendió de qué se trataba, ya era demasiado tarde. La había arrinconado contra uno de los casilleros y el ímpetu le impidió cualquier tentativa de escape. La desventaja física, además, atentaba en su contra. Él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y llevarla por donde más le conviniese, y a ella no le dejaría más opción que abandonarse a su capricho.

E Ichigo era caprichoso. La besó con una imposición y una exigencia tales que durante unos momentos fue incapaz siquiera de corresponderle debido al asombro, incluso queriendo hacerlo. Tuvo que dárselo a entender con las manos, entre gemidos de protesta, hasta alcanzar su cordura, si es que algo de eso le quedaba. Ichigo desaceleró, aunque apenas lo suficiente.

De ahí en más Rukia sólo tuvo voluntad para dejarse llevar. Al menos por esa vez, al menos por esa única vez…

El joven gruñó de satisfacción al advertir la entrega. Se había cansado de analizar, de dudar, incluso del temor de espantarla. No era tan inexperto como para ignorar que generaba cosas en ella, por lo que a pesar de todos los escrúpulos que cargaba sólo la franqueza absoluta podría saltar el bache que aún mediaba entre ambos. Esta vez lo saltaría, lo haría, porque esa era la forma de franqueza que conocía.

La boca de Rukia también era demandante. Quería llevarse cosas de él y él se las daría, aunque no del todo. No aún. Al final, correría el riesgo de quedarse sin nada. Si él perdía el compás que se esforzaba por marcar fracasaría de inmediato, lo sabía bien. No podía dejarla dominar no porque no quisiese, sino porque podría perderlo todo, perderse y perderla. Y él estaba harto de perder.

La apretó más contra sí, apenas si la dejaba respirar. Así es como la quería y así se lo haría saber. Todavía estaba enojado por lo de antes, y ese enojo se convirtió en un condimento que hizo más exquisito aún el sabor del beso. La besaba porque estaba enojado, con ella y consigo, y porque la deseaba de todas las formas posibles.

-¡Ichigo! –se quejó en un murmullo Rukia, la agitación no le permitió agregar nada más, aunque confiaba en que él comprendería.

-Y una mierda –suspiró él, desentendiéndose de la queja.

Si alguno de sus estudiantes regresaba y los sorprendía, si los estaban esperando para comer desde hacía rato, si ella necesitaba una pausa para hallar una nueva excusa que la salvaguardase, todo lo mandó al diablo mientras la besaba, mientras le enseñaba la magnitud de su resolución, mientras la sentía en lo más íntimo. Las manos tanteaban en su cuerpo por su cuenta y él se limitó a conocerla, a descubrirla.

Resultó evidente para ambos que un deseo de esa clase sería muy difícil de refrenar. Lo otro que les quedó muy claro también es que era definitivo. Sólo cuando el enojo se les pasó del todo y la certeza se impuso sobre lo demás, fueron capaces de alcanzar cierto grado de serenidad.

-Estás loco –murmuró Rukia, todavía agitada y demasiado cerca de su boca para sentirse a salvo.

-No me has dejado muchas opciones. Nunca lo haces –repuso él en el mismo tono.

-Esto no cambia nada.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sólo es calentura.

Ichigo contuvo la respiración, evidentemente disgustado con la observación. La miró directo a los ojos, sin ambages, y repitió la pregunta con voz intimidante.

-¿Lo crees?

Esta vez Rukia no pudo sostenerle la mirada como hubiera querido. Desvió la vista, confusa, y recordó que ya no era una jovenzuela atolondrada ni la heroína de ningún melodrama barato.

-No, no lo creo –musitó.

El joven se echó atrás, satisfecho. Luego se sentó en uno de los largos bancos donde antes habían estado acomodados sus alumnos y la atrajo hacia sí para poder abrazarla y reposar ahora la cabeza sobre su pecho. Fue la única forma que halló para poder aplacarse.

Así enlazados, ella sólo pudo verle la chillona cabellera. Al principio vaciló, pero la tentación era demasiado grande. Alzó la mano y acarició aleatoriamente algunos de sus mechones. Era más suave de lo que aparentaba.

-Entiende, Ichigo, aún cargo con cosas que no he podido soltar.

Él suspiró como si despertase de un largo sueño.

-Lo sé, y me subleva no saber cómo ayudarte.

-Es porque no tienes que hacer nada. Eso es asunto mío, debo resolverlo por mí misma.

-Esperaré mientras salimos.

-¿Salir? –se extrañó ella, hasta que comprendió que se refería a salir como pareja-. ¿Es en serio? ¿De qué planeta viniste? –pudo preguntar por fin en voz alta, aunque la sola idea de "salir" la hizo reír. Le trajo vagos recuerdos de la vida escolar.

-Sí, salir, enana del demonio. No te desharás de mí fácilmente –le advirtió él.

-¿A quién le dices enana de nuevo? –se irritó ella, forcejeando para soltarse.

Él se soltó pero la sujetó de las caderas sin dejar que se alejase.

-Lo lamento por ti y por tu terquedad, pero considero que llevamos ya algún tiempo saliendo.

-Estás demente.

-Puede ser –admitió Ichigo, sopesándolo de veras-. Pero, ¿qué más da? Nos hemos subido a este barco nuevamente, así que en lugar de locos, más bien creo que estamos jodidos. Tú y yo estamos jodidos, Rukia, por lo que haríamos bien en empezar a acostumbrarnos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Bueno, estimados, como bien señala el título de hoy seguimos recorriendo el desenlace de esta historia, ya falta poco para terminarla. Les agradezco desde ahora a todos aquellos que continúan leyéndola :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Definir el desenlace**

* * *

Nunca es fácil terminar. Ya sea por el tiempo que llevamos escribiendo una historia o por los curiosos vaivenes que caracterizan a una relación, resulta arduo hallar el desenlace apropiado, dar con la línea que conduzca a su justo final. Rukia, al haber completado su segunda y más ambiciosa novela, experimentaba un alivio del tamaño del universo, pero cuando pensaba en la extraña relación que venía trazando con su vecino, se sentía llena de incertidumbre.

La mañana siguiente al día del juego se despertó pensando en eso. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil ponerle coto a la situación, Ichigo resultó ser realmente persistente y la tenía cercada. Ya no sabía qué le preocupaba más, si su cercanía geográfica o su proximidad emocional. Le había cedido demasiado terreno tanto en uno como en otro aspecto y ya no sería sencillo recuperar la distancia perdida, si es que aún podía –o quería- recuperarla.

Había llovido toda la noche y apenas había podido dormir unas horas. Desde sus quince que no perdía el sueño por un hombre. Disgustada, apartó las cobijas con violencia y se forzó a iniciar el día. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que estuviese dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto y quizá lo único que tenía que hacer era dedicarse a la cotidianidad.

Todavía fastidiada y somnolienta, se lavó la cara, hizo sus necesidades y, aún en pijama, fue hasta la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Cuál no sería su asombro al advertir a través de los ventanales que el patio se había inundado otra vez.

Mascullando maldiciones se apresuró hasta la puerta, la abrió y observó el panorama sin hacer caso del frío que hacía. El jardín lucía anegado. Y para completar su desconsuelo, Ichigo Kurosaki ya estaba inclinado sobre uno de los desagües.

Fue verlo y sobrevenirle el recuerdo de lo acontecido en el vestuario como un incontenible manantial de sensaciones... Maldita sea su suerte. Se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de proferir palabra debido al desconcierto y a sus comprometedoras evocaciones.

Ichigo también la vio y, sin dejar de examinar la defectuosa desembocadura, la regañó por ser tan descuidada.

-¿Acaso eres de acero que no sientes el frío? Quédate adentro y cierra la puerta.

-Necesitas ayuda con eso –adujo ella cuando recuperó la voz.

-Puedo encargarme, ya lo he hecho una vez. –Para demostrarlo, desde lo profundo de la rejilla se oyó un ruido fuerte y característico, señal de que ya se había destapado. Ichigo se irguió para observar que el agua empezaba a desagotarse por fin-. Listo.

Más allá de la desafortunada repetición de la escena o de que fuera natural que su vecino la ayudase en un apuro, a Rukia le pareció que la situación no estaba del todo bien, que había algo que no encajaba.

-Lo siento –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Él chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

-Me encargaré de llamar a un profesional, ya que nunca recuerdas hacerlo –dijo, dirigiéndose a su encuentro. Al verle la cara, añadió con ironía-: A menos que quieras que siga viniendo por aquí a importunarte con mi heroísmo. Cualquier mujer se sentiría agradecida con la táctica… Pero claro, tú no eres cualquier mujer.

Calzaba botas de lluvia y se había puesto un impermeable oscuro bastante amplio, por lo que a Rukia le pareció aún más alto y agobiadoramente guapo.

-Seré yo la que llame a un profesional –farfulló, molesta con el comentario.

-La última vez, por lo visto, no pudiste hacerlo.

-Porque estaba trabajando.

-Y porque no te interesan estos detalles de la casa, admítelo, enana –determinó Ichigo con naturalidad-. Precisamente por eso las personas suelen pedir ayuda… o buscar a alguien con quien compartir los problemas.

-Es muy temprano para las indirectas –le recriminó ella. En el último tiempo, ponerse a hablar con él era como salir a un campo de batalla-. ¿No tienes un trabajo con el que cumplir?

-Es sábado.

-¿Ya?

-Así parece. No se puede remediar.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo, luces demasiado vulnerable y empapado para pretender superioridad –le dijo con rostro ceñudo-. Quítate las botas y el impermeable, y cuélgalo en aquella silla –le indicó, pues al menos en eso podía ayudarlo-. Entra y toma un baño, todavía tengo ropa de Byakuya para prestarte.

-Es como un maldito _deja-vu_. Aunque ha pasado tiempo –consideró él conteniendo un suspiro.

Ella asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería. En aquella ocasión apenas se conocían y habían estado midiéndose. El otro era un completo extraño y los interrogantes abundaban. En el presente las preguntas continuaban formulándose, sólo que ya se conocían lo suficiente para entrever lo que cada uno de ellos pretendía.

Entre uno y otro punto del tiempo habían transcurrido algunos meses, pero al pensarlo a Rukia se le antojó que podían equivaler a unos cuantos años. Podía asegurar que seguían siendo los mismos, pero de algún modo también que habían cambiado.

A Ichigo le sucedía otro tanto. Siguió sus indicaciones en silencio y luego entró a la cocina. Ella apenas se apartó para dejarlo pasar, por lo que por unos breves instantes quedaron tan próximos que podían contar los jadeos de la respiración del otro. Se habían besado desaforadamente el día anterior, pero qué más daba, ¿verdad?, se mofó él en su interior. A empezar de cero otra vez...

-¿Y bien? –indagó.

Rukia pareció llegar de un lugar remoto.

-Ve a ducharte, te alcanzaré la muda y las toallas –dijo, y enfiló hacia uno de los cuartos-. Te prepararé un caldo antes de que te marches.

Él suspiró, rumiando algunas palabras. A fin de cuentas estaba en su casa y eso ya era bastante. Si quería decirle algo en particular o si se moría por arrinconarla contra la nevera, tendría que esperar todavía un tiempo más mientras sopesaba la situación, nunca se podía estar seguro con un carácter como el de Rukia. Vaya la forma "moderna" que tenían de relacionarse.

 **.**

 **.**

A decir verdad, a Rukia le inquietó sobremanera que él no hubiese intentado nada. Se lo veía muy serio sentado del otro lado de la mesa sorbiendo su caldo en silencio, sospechosamente ajeno. Estaban más solos ahí de lo que habían estado en el vestuario, y sin embargo se mantenía adusto, retraído. Era un sujeto realmente desconcertante.

Trató de analizar esa nueva manifestación de su carácter mientras mordisqueaba una tostada. Aunque demasiado impetuosa, la actitud del día anterior le había cuadrado más que la actual, ya que al menos aquélla correspondía a un hombre interesado. Esta, por el contrario, correspondía a alguien indiferente. ¿Qué diablos se traería entre manos?

¿Y qué rayos le ocurría a ella para detenerse a examinar su falta de iniciativa? En buen embrollo sentimental se había metido si ya no podía definir si le aliviaba o la frustraba que se comportase de pronto tan desabrido.

A Ichigo, por su parte, también le parecía extraño estar a solas con ella saboreando un tazón de caldo en su cocina sin que ninguno de los dos se lanzase sobre el otro. Sea para discutir o sea para besarse, a esas alturas ya tenían autoridad moral para hacerlo sin necesidad de atender a razones o escrúpulos vanos.

En realidad, ya no podían estar más involucrados.

De todos modos le gustó compartir aunque fuese sólo ese rato. Le había dicho claramente que en lo que le tocaba ya tenían una relación de pareja, así que sobrellevaría su forma de sucederse con todo y escenas extrañas. Se había agotado de darle vueltas al asunto, así que de ahí en más se lo tomaría con naturalidad. Se trataba de dos personas adultas, por lo que sabrían lidiar con las consecuencias. O al menos se suponía que podían hacerlo.

-¿Vas a comerte eso o no?

Rukia pestañeó ante el sorpresivo abordaje.

-Preocúpate por tu comida –replicó airada, dándole un mordisco más rotundo a la tostada.

Críticas superfluas y réplicas envalentonadas, ahora sí que pisaban territorio conocido, estimó Ichigo con satisfacción.

-El desayuno es una comida fundamental –comentó.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Y todo el mundo finge que desayuna.

-Diablos –masculló ella, entendiendo la referencia. Se sentó mejor en la silla y comenzó a untar con mermelada otra tostada. Ichigo lo aprobó con un gesto-. Como digas, _mamá_.

-Lo dije como entrenador.

-Da igual.

-Enana molesta.

-Beisbolista cabeza hueca –contratacó ella, y engulló la tostada entera-. ¡Y no vuelvas a decirme enana! –farfulló con la boca llena.

Ichigo se guardó la sonrisa entre las últimas cucharadas de caldo. La escritora había respondido dócilmente a su indicación, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Pero si casi parecemos una pareja –se burló, empujando el tazón vacío hacia adelante.

-En tus sueños –bufó ella, y a continuación se atoró. Una malhadada miga de pan fue a parar al ducto equivocado, el tipo de mensajes subliminales que el destino practica con malevolencia.

Tosió y se acaloró antes de que pudiera alcanzar la taza de té. Advirtiendo el problema, Ichigo se la aproximó gentilmente y ella maldijo para sus adentros aquel diabólico autodominio suyo. El tipo podía darse el lujo de bromear con la situación sin sentirse afectado en lo más mínimo, en cambio ella casi se moría del fastidio y la asfixia. El muy desgraciado…

Bebió un par de sorbos y se sintió mejor, aunque todavía tosía un poco.

-Es tu culpa –le lanzó con la rasposa voz que el ahogo pudo permitirle.

-Sí, soy muy bueno para atragantar a las personas.

-¡Deja de bromear!

-¿Con qué?

-¡Con todo!

-¿Prefieres que te bese, entonces?

Aquí Rukia tuvo que apelar a todo el autocontrol que le fue posible acumular. Al fin y al cabo, ya se estaba tardando.

-En cuanto a lo de ayer… ocurrió _ayer_. Hoy es otro día.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Nunca entiendes lo que trato de decir! –se exaltó ella, sin poder contenerse. Luego, llamándose a la calma una vez más, trató de conducirse de manera comedida-. Mientras me sea imposible manejarlo, no quiero tener nada contigo –manifestó.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, Rukia –repuso él sin inmutarse-. Tú y yo tenemos una relación desde hace rato, eres tú la que no lo entiende. O la que lo niega.

Ichigo descubrió su mejor carta, la carta con la que sabía jugar. Ella podía creer aún que la cosa podría evitarse, pero la verdad era que esa _cosa_ ya había comenzado. Que Rukia pretendiera convencerse de lo contrario era problema suyo, no de él.

Y, de hecho, semejante afirmación a ella le representó una buena contrariedad, porque durante algunos segundos permaneció estática, como si tuviera que analizar seriamente el enunciado. Luego abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Disgustada con la interrupción –y por la carga emocional acumulada-, se dirigió hasta el aparato y atendió de mala manera. Cuando oyó la voz del otro lado de la línea, no obstante, su semblante se suavizó en seguida.

Formó la palabra "suegra" con los labios para que Ichigo supiera con quién hablaba y se alejó por el corredor. Él se echó atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos viéndola alejarse, tomando distancia. Se sorprendió deseando también esa clase de cotidianidad, deseando asimilar los detalles de esa otra historia en su vida.

La conversación telefónica se extendió por media hora. Mientras esperaba lavó los utensilios, limpió la mesa y hojeó algunas revistas viejas que encontró en un rincón de la encimera. Todas eran publicaciones literarias y sonrió al corroborarlo. Si nada en ese mundo nuevo le producía desconcierto, temor o rechazo, entonces sería un buen mundo para integrarse.

Cuando Rukia regresó, le reclamó el que se hubiera apartado.

-Te fuiste como si me incomodase una conversación con tu suegra.

A ella le despreocupó el planteo.

-Será porque no tiene que ver contigo.

-O será porque todavía insistes en preservarte –dijo él, aunque por dentro le dolió que le hablase de esa manera. Sin embargo, el afecto que le tenía lo predispuso a disculparla.

-No hablaré de mi suegra contigo –afirmó ella, asiéndose a esa tabla salvadora.

-Bien, como quieras. De todas formas he dejado en claro mi postura.

-Y yo he dejado en claro la mía.

-Pues no me asustas.

-¡A mí tampoco me asustas!

 _Esas_ eran formas de hablar, pensó Ichigo con ironía, aunque también divertido. Tercos como mulas, caprichosos e infantiles y con un grado de confianza que muy pocas veces en la vida podía experimentarse. Se sintió afortunado.

Caminó dos pasos hasta ella y la abrazó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Eso es bueno, tonta –suspiró sobre su pelo, estrechándola contra sí finalmente-. En verdad que es bueno.

Entendiendo el punto, ridículamente emocionada con el contacto, Rukia depuso las armas sin poderlo evitar.

 **.**

 **.**

Hablaron durante horas. Hacia el mediodía encargaron una pizza y continuaron conversando, contándose los pormenores de la historia que cada uno traía consigo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el tiempo dejase de valer.

Para Rukia era extraño que, siendo su trabajo inventar, de pronto se viera impelida a contar la propia historia, la más cercana al acontecer que recorría. Ichigo hizo otro tanto, o más bien lo intentó, porque su parquedad característica neutralizaba cualquier atisbo de desenvoltura. Por momentos, Rukia tuvo que sonsacarle los detalles con preguntas insistentes.

Hubo lapsos en los que sospechó que la plática se convertiría en otra cosa, que más tarde o más temprano los asaltaría el impulso que los había entreverado en el vestuario. Y en parte lo temía y en parte lo anhelaba. Sin embargo, Ichigo se mantuvo sereno a los largo de la jornada, como si el objetivo fuera otro y cualquier tipo de distracción atentase contra ello. De veras que era un sujeto fuera de serie y la descolocaba por completo.

Quizá fuese por eso que de repente ya no le interesaba ponerle coto ni le alteraba ceder terreno, ni se preguntaba por qué ahora se sentía tan aliviada y dejaba que las cosas fluyeran solas. A veces era mucho más fácil rendirse que encapricharse, arriesgarse antes que cuestionárselo.

Después del almuerzo la tarde se les fue en más conversación, en películas y en más comida. Así, antes de que lo hubiesen trazado o siquiera deseado, compartieron un plan de fin de semana. Rukia trató de dejar de analizarlo para ver si por fin conseguía disfrutarlo, durase lo que estuviera destinado a durar.

El día se les pasó volando y, cansados, por la noche se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Juntos, como si nada. Ella se despertó un par de veces para verificar, somnolienta, que estaba durmiendo con un hombre una vez más, que esa respiración profunda y acompasada le correspondía a alguien que prefería pasar la noche a su lado. Fue tan perturbador como reconfortante.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que había amanecido soleado y que yacía en su propia cama. Le confundió escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Se levantó vestida con las mismas prendas del día anterior y, bostezando, con paso cansino, se dirigió hasta esa estancia.

Ichigo estaba preparando el desayuno y apenas le echó un vistazo mientras ponía la mesa.

-Siéntate, pronto estará listo –indicó.

Rukia siguió sus movimientos refregándose un ojo, algo adormilada y desconcertada aún con ese nuevo cuadro en su acontecer.

-Deberías haberme despertado.

-Lo intenté, pero dormías como un bebé.

-Es muy raro hallarte en mi cocina a estas horas y en este plan –murmuró ella.

-Pues deberías empezar a acostumbrarte.

Para Ichigo la jornada anterior había sido muy movilizante también, aunque le costaba expresar sus emociones. Todo lo que había pretendido era acercarse más a ella y para eso había tenido que contener con mucho esfuerzo cualquier otro tipo de deseo. Si quería algo bueno de Rukia, y _bueno_ significaba que _perdure_ , no podía comportarse siempre como un adolescente alborotado.

De todos modos el impulso permaneció latente y verla esa mañana tan descuidadamente bonita le complicó peligrosamente la estrategia. Podía prepararle el desayuno con cierto decoro, pero quién podía asegurarle qué diablos haría con sus manos después.

Que Rukia le provocase esas aprensiones constituía toda una novedad para él. Debía interesarle más de lo que creía y de una forma muy profunda para cuidarse hasta ese punto. Lo cierto era que le agradaba mucho estar con ella, y el día transcurrido no hizo más que verificarlo. Dormir a su lado había sido casi un prodigio, un regalo. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

-¿Cómo hiciste para encontrar las cosas? –indagó ella, sirviéndose un vaso con agua del grifo.

-La cocina no es ningún misterio –respondió él.

Ella alzó las cejas con gesto ambiguo mientras bebía.

-Depende de qué cocina –dijo luego.

Ichigo empezó a servir el té.

-Cuestionamientos mañaneros… Veo que no te hace falta desayunar para objetar ideas desde temprano –comentó sardónico.

-Y a ti no te hace falta estímulo para señalar defectos ajenos –repuso ella con sarcasmo.

Él dejó la tetera sobre la hornalla, se acercó a la joven, le quitó el vaso ya vacío y lo dejó en el fregadero. Luego la encaró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, arrinconándola contra la encimera con su cuerpo. Al parecer las cosas ya no tardarían en ponerse intensas.

-Ni que fuera el único que lo hace por aquí –sugirió.

Sin definir bien por qué, además de acalorada, Rukia se sintió algo intimidada. Tal vez lo había provocado de más. En ocasiones se le hacía difícil entender de qué estaban hablando en realidad, y ésa fue una. Y tan bien que había dormido, y tan reconfortante que se sentía tenerlo allí…

-No quise insinuar nada en particular.

-Cierto, sólo querías señalar que ninguno de nosotros es un santo.

-Pues si ya lo sabemos, podemos sentarnos a comer como dos personas civilizadas.

-¿Seguro que lo tienes claro?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-A que entonces podrás entender que me haya cansado de darte espacio –manifestó él, y la besó sin comedimientos.

El ímpetu la hizo vacilar e Ichigo se apresuró a sujetarla. Sin cortar el beso la alzó en vilo, la sentó con facilidad sobre la encimera y se dedicó a besarla con mayor profundidad, liberándose por fin. Se había conducido lo mejor posible, aunque ella se resintiera había hecho pie en su terreno desde hacía tiempo y ya no se andaría con remilgos para demostrárselo. La quería, lo volvía loco, y se lo haría saber también de esa manera.

Pero Rukia se abandonó, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para otra cosa, ni voluntad. Le gustaba demasiado su boca, la forma como la abordaba, tan seguro y avasallante. Ojalá tuviera el mismo nivel de certidumbre. Por el momento bastaría con el suyo, del que tomaría un poco para sí, y le bastaría con la posesividad de sus brazos, apremiándola a corresponderle.

Lo sintió en su cuerpo y en cada punto de su conciencia. Podía aceptarlo, podía admitir que una pasión de tal calibre aún estaba destinada para ella, que podía volver a experimentar aquello que un día le había sido arrebatado. Podía vivirlo, incluso tenía derecho a desearlo. Cuando Ichigo se apartó ya había empezado a asimilarlo, a pesar de que también le doliera un poco.

-Tú tampoco me dejas alternativas –musitó finalmente.

Ichigo recordó que se lo había dicho él mismo en el vestuario, las mismas palabras. Descansó la frente sobre la suya, dándose un respiro.

-A decir verdad, tal vez no nos queden muchas opciones a ninguno de los dos.

Rukia asintió en silencio. Lo cierto era que nada les impedía continuar la relación, absolutamente nada más allá de sus propios recelos. Le hubiera gustado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo correctamente, pero bien sabía ella que en esas situaciones el lenguaje resultaba del todo insuficiente.

Lo apartó con suavidad, alejándolo, y se bajó de la encimera.

-¿Podemos desayunar?

Ichigo recuperó el aplomo. Para él ya no había diferencia entre un estado y otro, desde su punto de vista ellos ya estaban en una relación y muy pocas razones podrían hacerle cambiar de parecer. Si ella necesitaba más tiempo para poder asimilarlo se lo daría, pero tal y como le había asegurado la última vez, entretanto seguirían compartiendo… lo que sea que estuvieran compartiendo.

-Desayuna tú, tengo que hacer algunos arreglos de domingo en mi casa.

-¿En serio?

-¿Prefieres que me quede a terminar lo que iniciamos? –inquirió él con tono más que sugestivo. Rukia suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Eso pensé.

-Pero puedes quedarte a comer, a fin de cuentas lo preparaste tú.

-Lo hice para ti, para impresionarte –reconoció Ichigo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Estúpido.

-Testaruda.

-Cabeza hueca.

-Enana engreída.

Sí, así estaba mejor… Antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle tal ofensa lanzándole una tostada por la cabeza, él le tomó el rostro y la besó de nuevo, larga y cálidamente. Cuando se apartó, apenas le dirigió una significativa mirada y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Rukia, superada por esas veinticuatro extraordinarias horas pasadas, abandonó la tostada y ya no supo si sentirse aliviada con su partida o aceptar que ya comenzaba a echarlo de menos. Y este último era el peor síntoma de todos. Insistir en rechazarlo sería la tontería más grande que pudiera cometer y la falsedad más desafortunada en la que podría incurrir.

Se encogió de hombros, resignada. Rangiku le había dicho una vez que la solución residía en ella, y ella estaba hecha un lío de sentimientos encontrados, la evidencia fatal de cuán hondo había calado Ichigo en su corazón. Ofuscada, se sentó a la mesa de mala gana y empezó a dar cuenta del desayuno preparado por él sin lograr entender del todo hasta dónde se había entregado.

Quizá tuviese que enfocar el asunto de otra manera. Siempre había sido Ichigo el de la iniciativa, el que diera el paso al frente, el que pronunciara la primera palabra… Bueno no, la primera palabra la había dicho ella en el pasado, porque si fuese por él… La cuestión era que todo el tiempo lo había vivido como un atrevimiento, como una imposición de su parte.

Tal vez debería invertir el intercambio. Si fuese ella quien en adelante asumiera el rol de abrir la puerta cuando estaban juntos, tal vez conseguiría vivirlo de un modo más afín a sus circunstancias. ¿Por qué no? Se trataba de personas sensatas y sabían lo que hacían. Los únicos temores que se lo impedían eran los heredados a través de tantas infaustas experiencias.

Aquí Rukia volvió a sentir el viejo peso sobre los hombros, sólo que esta vez se esforzó más en sacudírselo. No podría resolver el dilema si continuaba dejándose afectar por vivencias pasadas. Si quería ofrecerle a Ichigo algo mejor que la duda, tenía que esmerarse en trazar una línea, debía darse la oportunidad de iniciar algo distinto en el presente.

Sí, Ichigo se lo merecía. Había muy pocos hombres con la sensibilidad y la paciencia que él poseía, con la predisposición a comprender y, aun así, persistir hasta el final. La mayoría pretendía siempre las cosas fáciles, inmediatas, escudándose en la convicción de tener las ideas claras. Sin embargo, ocurría en ocasiones que lo bueno de la vida, lo mejor que se podía obtener, se hallaba escondido entre los pliegues, yacía dormido y aguardaba agazapado entre un montón de dudas y desencantos.

En definitiva, se trataba de seres humanos. Quien tuviera la fortuna de una seguridad a prueba de balas jamás sería digno de alabanza o de admiración si fuese incapaz de comprender a la persona que se hallase en el polo opuesto. Ichigo se sentía seguro, tanto que estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ella también se sintiese así. Una constancia como esa no se veía todos los días y merecía una adecuada compensación.

Sí, Rukia quería compensárselo. Desde esa nueva perspectiva logró contemplar el panorama con mayor claridad quizá por primera vez. Podía darse el tiempo, podía darse la oportunidad. Ichigo sólo le había pedido eso.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Volviendo de esas profundas cavilaciones, se enjugó una lágrima furtiva y se preguntó quién diablos podría venir en domingo. No había quedado con nadie y nadie le había prevenido de su visita.

Pensó que tendría que haberse cambiado de ropa, pero era demasiado tarde. Fue hasta la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla y divisó a un desconocido que aguardaba del otro lado. Aunque extrañada, de todas formas abrió.

-¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

El interpelado, un hombre joven y ciertamente atractivo, pareció quedarse en suspenso primero y algo irresoluto después. Rukia lo miró con interrogación, preguntándose si se sentiría bien.

-¿Es usted Kuchiki Rukia? –indagó él por fin.

¿Acaso sería un fan? Santo cielo, ¿podía ser posible? Sin embargo, ni con todo su fastidio Rukia fue capaz de mentir.

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia –respondió con cierta aspereza para hacerle ver que venía en mal momento-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Disculpe por aparecer tan repentinamente y en un día tan poco conveniente –se justificó el visitante, entendiendo la indirecta y aún algo cohibido-. Sucede que… bueno… vivo fuera de la ciudad y recién ahora me decidí a conocerla.

-Si lo que quiere es un autógrafo… Un momento, ¿cómo averiguó en dónde vivo? –indagó ella, ceñuda, al percatarse del detalle.

El otro negó con atolondrados gestos.

-Sé quién es usted, pero no es por eso que he decidido presentarme. Y lo cierto es que me ha costado mucho conseguir su dirección. De hecho, en el hospital se negaron a dármela, no son datos que se otorguen sin autorización.

-¿Hospital? –Ahora Rukia se desorientó por completo.

El joven asintió, mirándola con seriedad.

-Disculpe por preguntarle esto, pero… ¿su esposo se llamaba Abarai Renji?

Ella se quedó de piedra. Lo último que esperaba era que un extraño se refiriese a su marido y durante unos instantes fue incapaz de reaccionar. Luego, tratando de contener la ansiedad, volvió a mirarlo con mayor interrogación aún.

-Lo era –contestó-. ¿Lo conocía? ¿Quién es usted en realidad?

El otro la observó con ojos claros, comprensivos, aunque todavía vacilantes.

-No creo que pueda explicárselo adecuadamente si seguimos aquí parados –manifestó-. Sé que es muy repentino y poco apropiado, pero, ¿me invitaría una taza de café? La historia es larga y me gustaría contársela de la forma debida.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Bueno, hemos llegado al anteúltimo capítulo. ¿Aflojará Rukia por fin? Lo leerán a continuación. Intentaré publicar el último lo más rápido que pueda._

 _Aunque he pasado ya por un par de pérdidas importantes, fueron pérdidas naturales, por lo que desconozco lo que se sentirá al perder a una pareja. Si no recuerdo mal, creo que es una de las principales causas de la depresión. Traté de tocar el tema de la mejor manera posible, pero lo cierto es que el lenguaje resulta del todo insuficiente para describir esa clase de dolor. Es un dolor que sólo se siente, precisamente, en esas situaciones, cualquier otro pesar sufrido a lo largo de la vida por la causa que sea, nunca se le parece. Y, además, es una experiencia intransferible._

 _Quiero agradecerle a **Anon01** por su apoyo, thank you! Saludos también para **Fer** , Rukia empezó a ceder, habrá que darle un empujoncito más y se animará. Ya quisiéramos todas un candidato tan constante, no está para desaprovechar semejante oportunidad. Muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XIV**

 **El revés de la trama**

* * *

Las personas que perdemos a lo largo de la vida nunca desaparecen completamente, sino que una parte de ellos se queda con uno. No necesariamente a través de un legado, de una casa, de un jardín o de los recuerdos, sino en los sentimientos. El cariño que les teníamos jamás se desvanece, ni se modifica, sino que se queda dentro de nosotros. Es nuestro, no del que se fue. Esa es la parte que nos pertenece.

Rukia escuchó al visitante con esos sentimientos pulsando dolorosamente, con el amor fluyendo como si Renji nunca se hubiese ido en realidad. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello, había firmado la autorización como entre nubes, demasiado abrumada para entender la trascendencia del acto. Recién ahora, mientras el joven le contaba y le agradecía por el corazón que le permitía seguir viviendo, adquirió conciencia de su significado.

Sentada frente a él, lo escuchaba sin podérselo creer. Ese hombre tenía el corazón de Renji, el corazón del tipo más bueno que había conocido. Latía en ese pecho, infundía vida en él… ¡El corazón de Renji aún latía! Era una idea tan desatinada como devastadora… Apenas si pudo recibir sus palabras con un atolondrado asentimiento. Y seguramente él notase lo conmovida que se hallaba, pues se marchó después de darle un sentido abrazo de despedida.

Rukia aceptó el abrazo y, de pasada, percibió brevemente los latidos de aquel corazón. Se quedó perpleja al sentir ese leve retumbar acompasado, lejano pero, si no se engañaba, aún familiar, que alguna vez había sido sólo suyo y había latido encendido de amor por ella. ¿Habrá quedado algo de ese amor ahí? ¿Conservará algún vestigio por el cual haya podido volver a la vida? Rukia deseó que así fuese. Incluso aunque se estuviera engañando, quiso quedarse con la sensación de que así era.

Luego de que el hombre se marchase, se quedó observando la puerta cerrada. Era como si viera a Renji alejándose otra vez, su espalda yéndose por rumbos imposibles de seguir para ella. Se iba, Renji se iba… Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas.

En algún momento de la crisis logró telefonear a Rangiku, quien en menos de media hora llegó a su casa casi sin aliento, aunque fuese en automóvil. La había oído tan alterada, la voz gangosa por el llanto, que no se preocupó de respirar hasta que estuvo a su lado y corroboró en persona que estaba angustiada, pero entera.

-¿Qué diablos ocurrió? –inquirió después de estrecharla unos momentos contra sí mientras Rukia se sacudía con cada sollozo-. Por todos los santos, mujer, ¡qué susto me diste!

-No… puedo –balbuceó ella.

Rangiku comprendió que todavía no podía hablar. Las emociones más fuertes suelen tener el poder de suspender, de anular. Le dio tiempo mientras por momentos lloraba con todo el cuerpo y por momentos se abstraía, arrugando y desarrugando los pañuelos de papel. La joven de pronto tuvo que controlar también su propia angustia al verla en ese estado.

Hacía mucho que Rukia no colapsaba, y en parte le alivió que por fin lo hiciese. Al menos así se veía humana, desahogaba finalmente otra parte de esa pena que se empeñaba en contener. Lo que la hubiese compelido a ello terminó actuando como agente sanador, e interiormente Rangiku se sintió agradecida.

Admiraba profundamente a su amiga. Desde el principio, desde las peleas que sostenían en la escuela por estupideces, siempre le había impresionado su seguridad y su imperativo carácter pese a verse tan menuda e indefensa. Rukia era de temer. La conquistó con su inquebrantable fortaleza espiritual, sobre todo después de conocer los detalles de su historia, y de allí en más su amistad se volvió de acero. Era la clase de atributo que deseaba para sí misma y que, cuando resultaba tan difícil de desarrollar, atraía y consolaba al encontrarlo en alguien más.

Sin embargo, después de la muerte de Renji esa templanza se volvió insana, hasta alguien tan vivaracha como Rangiku podía darse cuenta. Rukia debía algunas fases del duelo por el que tendría que haber atravesado y al parecer ese día empezaría a pagar la deuda. Habían pasado tres años, pero la espera había valido la pena.

Por momentos la tomaba de las manos, por momentos la abrazaba, por momentos dejaba que reposase la cabeza sobre su falda mientras Rukia suspiraba tras algún recuerdo. Todo el tiempo la acompañó en silencio, llena de curiosidad, pero lo suficientemente centrada para aguardar a que se decidiera a contarle.

Y Rukia se lo contó. En una pausa del acceso, le contó lo mejor que pudo de la visita que había recibido por la mañana. Rangiku, sinceramente impresionada, tampoco pudo proferir palabra durante algunos instantes.

-Vaya… –murmuró luego con el corazón encogido. Ella no había asistido a la firma de la autorización para la donación, y había estado tan pendiente de contener a Rukia que ni siquiera se había interesado en ello debidamente.

Querido Renji…

-Sí, vaya –convino Rukia, sorbiendo por la nariz y con una nota irónica en la voz.

-Había olvidado todo el asunto de la donación.

-Pues lo mismo me ocurrió a mí, y me siento una tonta.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque era importante! –exclamó la joven con obviedad-. Todo lo que guarde relación con mi esposo muerto es importante y sin embargo preferí regodearme en la viudez, en anhelarlo, en condolerme de mí misma… Al menos tendría que haberlo considerado, al menos tendría que… Diablos, ¡no lo sé!

-No te castigues inútilmente, Rukia, es algo demasiado conmocionante para cualquiera –dijo Rangiku, imaginando la zozobra de su amiga.

-Lo es –repuso Rukia, intentando serenarse-. Pero no sólo se trata de eso.

-¿De qué se trata entonces?

Ella suspiró, buscando las palabras. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Supongo que es evidente, ¿verdad? –Hizo una nueva pausa, enfocándose en el pañuelo arrugado de turno después de enjugársela como al descuido-. Renji se ha ido. Ese hombre, bendito sea, tiene su corazón, ha conseguido sobrevivir gracias a él, pero la vida de Renji se ha extinguido, se ha detenido para siempre… Eso es injusto, es tremendamente injusto…

La voz amenazó con quebrarse, aunque logró contenerse. Podía sonar egoísta, pero Rangiku era lo suficientemente sensible para comprender a qué se refería. Rukia era humana, así que por fin estaba expresando sentimientos humanos. Incluso alguien tan sensible y juicioso como ella podía pasar por un período de cuestionamiento, de cerrazón, por más elemental que parezca.

-Tú eres la escritora aquí, así que sabrás describirlo mejor que yo –señaló, y tuvo que carraspear para deshacerse del nudo en la garganta-. Hace poco vi una serie donde acontecía un terremoto que derribaba una construcción, y mientras algunos personajes, entre los escombros, se hacían a la idea de vivir, otros, en iguales condiciones, intuían lo contrario. –Rangiku hizo una breve pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos-. En determinada escena, cada segundo de esos destinos era medido por las agujas de un reloj, que por un efímero instante se detuvo y momentos después… siguió funcionando. El tiempo para algunos se detiene y para otros continúa, mujer, no creo que deba aclarártelo mejor.

-Pero es injusto –insistió Rukia, atorada en la negación.

La otra se alzó de hombros, en parte con impotencia y en parte con resignación.

-Así está diseñado nuestro acontecer, así actúan las insoslayables leyes que nos constituyen. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Primero Rukia pareció pensar en ello. Luego asintió con la cabeza y, por último, negó con frenesí, demasiado angustiada todavía para aceptarlo. Su amiga volvió a estrecharle las manos.

-Me niego, ¡no puedo! –exclamó la escritora, desecha en llanto una vez más-. ¡No puedo! La vida de Renji se ha detenido, la mía continúa e incluso ya estoy interesada en alguien más. Él me dejó aquí escribiendo, marchando, ¿y lo último que tengo que hacer por él es olvidarlo? Es injusto, Rangiku, ¡es terriblemente injusto!

Esta vez Rangiku, conmovida, la tomó entre sus brazos y la meció dulcemente mientras el llanto volvía a sacudirle el alma. Vaya momento para estallar por fin, pero en verdad comprendía. La referencia a Ichigo, además, le dio a entender la magnitud de sus emociones.

-Imaginemos la situación inversa –propuso, aún en medio del dramático desahogo. Tuvo que esforzarse para mantener a raya su propia tristeza, se enjugó un par de lágrimas furtivas mientras intentaba dar con las palabras que pudieran alcanzarla. De nada le serviría a Rukia si se ponía a gimotear también-. Imaginemos que hubieses sido tú quien muriera en ese accidente de tránsito dejando a Renji varado en el medio de sus mejores planes. ¿Qué hubieras pensado de él si hubiese permanecido en ese estancamiento? ¿Qué hubieras deseado para él?

Aquí Rukia también tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aplacarse y contestar. Se apartó del pecho que la cobijaba, sorbió por la nariz ruidosamente y buscó otro pañuelo.

-Desde luego que le hubiera deseado una buena vida, le hubiera _ordenado_ que siguiese adelante –balbuceó con la nariz tapada, ceñuda. Esta vez Rangiku tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa, pues la escritora había pasado de la congoja a la severidad más absoluta-. Si se hubiese deprimido, hubiera venido desde donde sea que estuviera para patearle el trasero y gritarle al oído que deje de comportarse como un idiota. El peor de sus fantasmas, en eso me hubiera convertido para acomodarle a bofetadas las ideas.

Imposible para su amiga seguir reprimiendo la risa al oírla hablar de ese modo. Entendiendo el planteo, y entendiendo la reacción suscitada, a los pocos segundos Rukia se echó a reír también de su propio discurso mientras se sonaba la nariz. Menuda mocosa gangosa, riendo y llorando sin solución de continuidad.

-Aquellos que nos aman, o que nos han amado, desean que sigamos viviendo –profirió Rangiku cuando se calmaron, con melancolía, aunque sin dejar de sonreír. Ella también tenía en quiénes pensar y vivencias cotidianas que añorar-. Así como nosotros desearíamos que no se resintiesen y que dedicasen su tiempo a vivir de la mejor manera posible, ellos también desean lo mismo para nosotros. El que se ha quedado, el que puede hacerlo, debe honrar con su tiempo el tiempo que el ser amado ha perdido.

Rukia sorbió de nuevo, pensando en todo aquello. Incluso alguien tan sensible y sensata como ella tenía que escuchar esa clase de lecciones alguna vez, por más básicas que sean.

-Maldito Renji –murmuró.

-Te diré que en el fondo nunca me gustó ese sujeto para ti –bromeó Rangiku, sorbiendo también.

-Es verdad, yo era demasiado buena para él… Oye, ¿y desde cuándo eres tan sabia? En mi vida te había escuchado hablar así antes.

-¿Crees que he exagerado?

-No, lo has hecho bastante bien. Sólo unas cuantas palabras trilladas.

Rangiku le lanzó un recriminador manotazo al hombro sin fuerza y rió de nuevo, aliviada al notar que poco a poco se recuperaba. Nada como una buena sesión de amistad para sacudirse el agobio existencial.

-¿Era guapo el hombre que tiene su corazón? –indagó con desenfado luego.

-Bastante –admitió Rukia, evocándolo analíticamente.

-¿Le pediste su teléfono?

-¿Para qué?

-Tonta, ¡a un hombre guapo siempre se le pide el teléfono! Es el imperativo categórico de toda mujer que se precie de tal.

-Tonterías.

-Para ti son tonterías porque ya tienes a tu candidato asegurado, el cual además vive a unos pocos metros de aquí. En cambio las mujeres reales, aquellas que debemos trabajar arduamente para enamorarnos y para enamorar, solemos apelar a todo tipo de ardides.

-Las mujeres reales podrían vivir más armoniosamente en pareja si dejaran de pretender un chofer y se enfocaran más en un compañero –comentó Rukia taimadamente.

Rangiku, entendiendo la indirecta, puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Atrévete a moralizar sobre las mujeres reales otra vez, ¡pequeña fábrica de mocos!

La discusión y las risas se prolongaron mientras afuera caía la tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo había transitado un lunes funesto. Dos de sus estudiantes se pelearon en medio de la práctica por un problema de faldas y echaron la mañana a perder. Tuvo que separarlos, apartar a los demás, que en esas situaciones nunca ayudaban, hablar con cada uno de los involucrados para contenerlo y apaciguarlo y luego reunirse con las autoridades para ponerlos al tanto y citar a los padres, con quienes también tuvo que entrevistarse. Por separado primero, todos juntos después, para pactar modos de conciliación y convivencia. Fue agotador.

Los padres, además, tampoco colaboraron adecuadamente, preferían ofenderse por la agresión recibida (el que empezaba siempre era el otro, nunca el hijo propio), antes que aplacar los ánimos y contribuir a la armonía. A él, en particular, le exasperaba esa forma de conducirse, ya no se podía sancionar a nadie sin explicarle a cada involucrado durante horas y con cuadros sinópticos por qué habían estado mal al agredirse físicamente.

A lo largo de la tarde el fastidio determinó su estado de ánimo. De malhumor, entonces, encaró también la reunión de profesores programada para última hora. Él trató de no asistir, pues nunca sacaba nada productivo de ellas, pero el director se lo había pedido especialmente. Dicho y hecho, pasaron tres cuartas partes del encuentro discutiendo por asuntos en los que jamás estarían de acuerdo y él tuvo que esperar sentado soportando todo aquello, forzándose a mantenerse al margen. Si llegaba a abrir la boca, tan sólo extendería el mal rato.

Las reuniones donde se discute sin llegar a ninguna solución sólo son una pérdida de tiempo. Sus compañeros se empeñaban en creer que algo se conseguía, pero Ichigo dudaba de los buenos resultados. Además, el sistema siempre terminaba imponiéndose y los docentes debían limitarse a acatar. Nadie consideraba sus ideas por más cerca que estuvieran de los alumnos, porque las decisiones que valían eran las tomadas desde un cómodo despacho ministerial. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, a él le daban ganas de renunciar.

Así que con esa sobrecarga emocional hizo el camino de regreso, con ella atravesó el portón y con ella caminó a paso lento y con la cabeza gacha hasta la casa donde pensaba dormir por cien años seguidos. Sólo una cosa podría eliminar el hastío que experimentaba en ese momento, pero seguramente estaría encerrada en su cuarto analizándolo todo y lamiéndose las heridas.

Sin embargo, a unos metros de distancia, levantó la vista y divisó una figura acurrucada en el umbral de su puerta. ¿Rukia? Él se detuvo, asombrado, mofándose interiormente de sí mismo por su mala puntería a la hora de especular. Por fortuna no estaba encerrada.

Lo dicho: fue verla allí esperándolo y aquellas ásperas emociones acopiadas se esfumaron como por encanto. En su lugar, la extrañeza y la expectativa adquirieron protagonismo. ¿Qué habría pasado para que ella lo buscase primero? Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que se vieron. Era demasiado sospechoso.

Rukia se removió, alzó la vista y también lo vio, todavía parado a cierta distancia. Incluso desde allí Ichigo distinguió los rastros de una pena recientemente padecida, y por un instante vaciló, irresoluto. En cambio ella se levantó como un resorte y se lanzó hacia él como si lo hubiera estado esperando durante más de medio siglo.

Del ímpetu con el que se abalanzó sobre él su bolso cayó al suelo e Ichigo la abrazó más bien maquinalmente, pues el estupor iba en aumento y no podía pensar. Al parecer ese día estaría atravesado de inusitadas eventualidades hasta el final.

-¿Rukia? –fue todo lo que pudo proferir.

Ella se aferró a él, los brazos en torno a su cuello y las piernas abarcándolo por la cintura. Ichigo estimó, de pasada, que era más liviana de lo que había supuesto. Superado el primer desconcierto sonrió, la abrazó mejor sin importarle mucho qué la habría motivado, aunque agradeciéndolo, y se solazó con la idea de pasar horas a su lado entrenándola para robustecerla.

Aunque fuerza le sobraba…

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que te extrañé? –le dijo ella en su oído con un tono de voz que él nunca le había conocido antes.

Entonces dejó de sonreír, conmovido con su dulzura, aliviado con su sinceridad y preocupado por los motivos de aquel arrebato un tanto más que antes. Aun así cerró los ojos y la abrazó más fuerte, pues fue incapaz de responder a eso con palabras. Y tal vez ni siquiera fuese necesario, a veces ni un sí ni un no son respuesta suficiente.

-¿Así está bien? –indagó Rukia a media voz.

Él comprendió a qué se refería. Le dio un beso rápido en la sien.

-Así está bien –murmuró.

Desde su perspectiva, había sido la mejor declaración amorosa de su vida. Armado con la certeza, se encaminó hasta la casa con ella aún entre sus brazos, entró y la presionó contra la puerta para besarla apasionadamente, para besarla mejor.

El bolso quedó olvidado en el camino.

 **.**

 **.**

El diseño del techo de la habitación siempre le había llamado la atención. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando Renji para hacerlo tan lujoso? Un techo es un techo, el cielorraso sólo está ahí para ser funcional, tan simple como eso. De todos modos se entretuvo observando los detalles que hacía tiempo no examinaba.

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho así precisamente para eso, para que los habitantes de la casa pudieran sentirla especial.

-¿Duermes? –indagó Ichigo, la cabeza junto a la suya observando en la misma dirección.

-No –musitó Rukia, removiendo perezosamente una pierna. Entonces tropezó con la de Ichigo, y aunque por una fracción de segundo le pareció raro, la dejó quieta junto a ella para acostumbrarse al roce. A fin de cuentas, era lo que había buscado.

-Hazlo si quieres, puedo despertarte más tarde –sugirió él.

La joven negó con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-No deberíamos dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque somos una pareja reciente, amante y _llena de juventud_ –sentenció ella, burlona.

-Entiendo.

-Idiota.

-¿Y eso por qué? –se crispó el otro.

-Para no perder la costumbre.

Ichigo ya no supo si indignarse o reír. En la intimidad era bastante agresiva y descarada, y eso le gustaba demasiado como para enfadarse. Tenía muchos aspectos que conocer de Rukia aún y se sentía motivado.

Ella ya no experimentaba dolor. Más allá de la dosis de amor recibida, eran sus propios sentires y pensamientos los que se habían reencauzado. Únicamente había tenido que cambiar el cristal con el que miraba el mundo, sólo eso, y se encontró liberada en medio de una nueva realidad.

Una pierna con la que tropezar, un hombro pegado al suyo, una respiración profunda y serena… Rukia se descubrió disfrutándolos como si fuera la primera vez que le ocurría cuando antes había invertido tanta energía en desechar la mera posibilidad. Cuánto más gratificante y dichoso podía resultar a veces darse por vencido.

-Podría preparar algo para comer –sugirió Ichigo luego.

-Después –pidió ella.

-O podríamos ver una película.

-No lo creo.

-Entonces podemos limitarnos a permanecer callados, concentrados y taciturnos, reflexionando en temas tales como el tiempo, el hombre y su destino.

-Ya quisieras –gruñó ella, aunque rió con la ocurrencia.

Él se irguió de costado, sobre el codo, para observarla mejor. Rukia se fijó en su atractivo ceño fruncido, alzó la mano y lo recorrió con un dedo como si hubiera deseado hacerlo desde hacía tiempo sin saberlo hasta entonces. Era tan serio, y a la vez tan amable…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rukia? –le preguntó Ichigo por fin, realmente interesado-. ¿Y por qué hoy precisamente?

Ella comprendió la inquietud. Sin embargo, no lo había buscado para hablar.

-Vine a hacerte el amor –manifestó con un dejo de burla.

-Enana…

-Otro día, otro día te lo contaré –le prometió ella, apartándole una pestaña extraviada-. Y por tu bien, en adelante no vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo.

Él suspiró, desestimando la amenaza y no muy conforme con la respuesta.

-Eres tan extraña –suspiró, removiéndole apenas y distraídamente el flequillo-. Cualquier mujer se desahogaría sin dudar, lloraría y se aferraría como si su pareja fuera la única persona en el mundo capaz de entenderla, pero tú eres tan reservada… Nunca has encajado en los parámetros femeninos que conozco.

-Por eso te gusto, tonto.

-Ni te imaginas cuánto –afirmó él, atrayéndola de tal modo que, acostados de lado, quedaron uno frente al otro.

-Agradece que hay una mujer desnuda en tu cama.

-Lo agradezco.

-Y que te corresponde en los sentimientos.

-Alabado sea el Señor.

-Y que se decide a tomar la iniciativa.

-Soy indigno de tanta fortuna.

Se echaron a reír con complicidad. A ella le gustó su abrazo, le gustó que no dejara de tocarla, su rostro y su calor tan próximos y consistentes.

-El amor está sobrevalorado –declaró de pronto.

El otro la miró con cierto desconcierto, pero se abstuvo de objetar.

-Tú eres la escritora, supongo que sabrás por qué lo dices.

-Sólo piénsalo por un momento –repuso Rukia con aire intelectual-. Lo formularon los poetas del medioevo en sus composiciones, los malditos trovadores, que nos lavaron el cerebro con sus melosas palabras haciéndonos creer que tal sentimiento era lo que nos unía a unos con otros.

-¿Y?

-Que es completamente falso.

-¿Entonces qué nos une a unos con otros, según tú?

La joven se tomó algunos segundos antes de contestar. Ichigo notó cierto retraimiento, y aunque venía divirtiéndose con la absurda conversación, al ver su contraído talante un poco se preocupó. Era como si se hubiera puesto a rebuscar tan profundo dentro de sí que tal vez le apesadumbrasen los resultados obtenidos.

-La soledad –respondió Rukia por fin-. Aquello que llamamos amor es como un estallido: surge, brilla, hace ruido y nos impulsa a unos con otros, experimentamos una felicidad muy difícil de explicar. Pero al rato se desvanece. Dura un instante, un suspiro, y luego se extingue como una brasa. Algunas personas no pueden aceptarlo y pasan sus vidas cambiando de pareja en un vano intento de retener esa sensación, de capturar lo efímero.

-En verdad eres escritora, y una con mucha locuacidad, por cierto –la pinchó él, aunque su admiración era sincera.

Rukia le dio una patada por debajo de la sábana y él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo que intento decir es que, en definitiva, cuando una pareja sobrevive como tal a través de los años es porque ha encontrado mucho más que una chispa y un deseo irrefrenable. Aquello que tan liberalmente denominamos _amor_ , o _enamoramiento_ quizá, se desvanece, pero la soledad es perenne, nos constituye. –Aquí Rukia aproximó más el rostro al de él-. En conclusión, trataré de hallar las cosas de ti que me inciten a elegirte cada día, o más bien día por día, las cosas por las que decidiré compartir mi soledad contigo.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, vislumbrando el punto.

-Entonces no me quedará más remedio que compartir la mía contigo también –dijo luego.

-Haremos buenos negocios juntos –sonrió Rukia.

-Y los dos saldremos ganando.

-Eres bueno para escuchar.

-Y tú eres buena para decir cosas raras… y demasiado largas para ser nuestra primera noche de sexo, enana.

Ella volvió a propinarle una patada y ambos rieron, distendiéndose. Al fin y al cabo no fue con palabras como llegaron hasta ese punto. El amor, o lo que sea que experimentasen, no precisaba de intenciones, sino de honestidad y perseverancia.

-Se me cierran los ojos –anunció ella, somnolienta.

-Me agradará mucho verte dormir.

Más repuesta ya de las dispares e intensas emociones de la jornada, el orgullo de los Kuchiki retornó a su correspondiente sitial en el espíritu de Rukia.

-Jamás te daré esa satisfacción, ¿me oyes?

-Sé que lo intentarás. Si te conozco, sé que harás todo lo posible para salirte con la tuya, enana engreída. Pero supongo que a estas alturas te habrás percatado de la calidad de mi paciencia.

-Maldita sea –murmuró Rukia, esforzándose ahora por permanecer despierta.

Al verla en esa tesitura, él sonrió de lado, malicioso.

-Será mejor que descanses –sugirió-, cuando vuelvas a tus sentidos ya no podré asegurar que te deje tranquila.

-Y me dice engreída…

-Shhh –profirió Ichigo, acariciándola con arteras intenciones-. Duerme, querida Rukia, duerme. No me perdería del espectáculo de verte dormir entre mis brazos, rendida y vulnerable, por nada de este mundo.

Ella sonrió a su pesar y tuvo espíritu para insinuar otra patada, aunque ya no pudo golpear como hubiese querido. Ya nunca podría golpearlo ni pedirle que se fuera. Tal vez esa casa hubiese sido construida para recibirlo, para que ella tuviera una oportunidad, para que ambos se descubriesen y tuvieran algo que esperar.

-Despiértame dentro de un rato –pidió en un hilo de voz.

Él la cubrió mejor con las sábanas y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Lo haré –le aseguró.

Esa noche, Rukia durmió confiada. Había anhelado mucho contar con un después.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Último capítulo de una historia que hacía años rondaba por mi cabeza, al igual que le sucedía a la protagonista con su novela, así que esta última entrega es también la conclusión de un pensamiento. Sigo lamentando profundamente el revés sufrido con el final de Bleach, pero también estoy agradecida por haber conocido unos personajes tan hermosos y por poder escribir sobre ellos. Ya he dicho en otras ocasiones que, de no ser por el ichiruki, ni siquiera sería otaku. Y tampoco fanficker, porque fue siguiendo el rastro de esta pareja como llegué a este increíble mundo._

 _Tengo publicado otro ichiruki que transcurre en el universo original. Se trata de una historia muy simple, sin pretensiones, que forma parte de un proyecto personal. Ojalá quieran pasarse por allí también. Sé que la decepción nos ha doblegado bastante, nos hemos desilusionado y nos cuesta mucho volver a la senda elegida, pero no tenemos que derrumbarnos. Tenemos la obligación de seguir siendo ichirukistas hasta el final u_u_

 _XD_

 _Bueno, dejando de lado estos ridículos exabruptos de fan alienada, quiero saludar a **Anon01** , te agradezo por volver a leer y comentar mis historias, espero que sigas bien :D Y desde luego quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que se han tomado su tiempo para seguir el fic. Espero que el final sea también de su agrado y compense aunque sea mínimamente el vacío que Bleach nos dejó._

 _Por última vez, entonces, disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XV**

 **Historias por venir**

* * *

Rukia bromeó con la famosa frase: "Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así…"

-Si hubieras sabido que iba a ser así _qué_ –la desafió Ichigo mientras se ataba las zapatillas-. ¿Te hubieras liado conmigo antes? ¿O lo hubieras postergado para nunca?

La joven terminó de abotonarse el jean y fingió que lo pensaba.

-Hum… Creo que lo hubiera planeado mejor.

-Por supuesto, estas cosas son _tan fáciles_ de planear.

-¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

-En donde dejaste la sensatez.

Ella juntó las palmas como si se le iluminase la memoria.

-¡Entonces están en tu cama! –exclamó, y ante la sardónica mueca que le dirigieron sonrió y se apresuró a borrarla con un beso.

Prácticamente se había instalado en la casa de Ichigo, los últimos días apenas si habían podido despegarse. Acababan de descubrir que juntos se sentían más cómodos de lo que habían creído y la convivencia terminó por acontecer de manera natural. Tal vez la proximidad de las viviendas lo hubiese facilitado, pero después de lo que les había costado aceptar sus sentimientos ya no les quedó energía para ponerse a pensar en ello, ni les importó.

En cambio, decidieron que lo disfrutarían. Sin presionar, sin recelar, sin pensar demasiado en el mañana. Al fin y al cabo se vive en el presente y prefirieron celebrar la nueva oportunidad.

De todas maneras, Rukia estimó que no podrían permanecer allí mucho tiempo. Lo que estaban construyendo era algo nuevo y de una naturaleza muy distinta a los recuerdos acumulados en esa propiedad. Su historia con Ichigo requería de un nuevo escenario, algo de eso le había anticipado Byakuya alguna vez, así que pronto tendría que ponerse en campaña.

Jamás podría vender la casa donde había sido tan triste, pero, a la vez, tan dichosa y afortunada. El cariño por las personas de su vida continuaba respirando, circulando entre aquellas paredes. Además, el jardín formaba parte de ella misma. No, nunca podría vender. Arrendaría las dos casas hasta que el tiempo le sugiriera la solución final. Quizá pudiese convertirlas en un paseo cultural…

Cuando deslizó el proyecto durante el desayuno, Ichigo se tomó algunos instantes antes de responder, sopesándolo con cuidado.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió al fin.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Ya lo has consultado con tu hermano?

-Lo hice y no puso objeciones.

-Es tu casa, Rukia, no estoy seguro de cuánto pueda decir sobre el tema.

Ella bebió un sorbo de té y asintió con entendimiento.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que esta decisión de mudarnos se trata de mí… Bueno, de nosotros, pero no porque me sienta molesta con respecto a ti.

-Mejor si lo sabes, a mí no me afectaría en nada permanecer aquí si así lo quisieses –le aseguró él-. Aquí te conocí y aquí he podido iniciar una historia contigo. Nada me predispone mal.

Por esas coincidencias cósmicas en el pensamiento es que Rukia a veces seguía sintiendo que no podía ser real todo lo que le estaba pasando. Sin embargo, a esas alturas contaba con la confianza necesaria para desechar pronto esas inseguridades.

-Eres un idiota.

El otro se crispó.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

La joven se encogió de hombros, como si los motivos fuesen los más obvios del mundo.

-Por quererme –respondió-. Ahora no me queda más remedio que quererte de la misma manera y eso terminará por socavar mi preciado orgullo.

Ichigo gruñó, ceñudo, aunque interiormente satisfecho.

-Más te vale –le advirtió.

 **.**

 **.**

Del otro lado de la línea, la editora hablaba con el entusiasmo habitual acerca del libro, la fecha de publicación y la fecha de la presentación. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba trabajando con ella y de las nuevas experiencias transitadas, a Rukia todavía le costaba un poco comulgar con ese caudal de exultación.

Convino con su algarabía lo mejor que pudo y asintió cuanto le fue posible. Después sobrevino la pregunta fundamental, aquella que hasta el momento no había podido responder con certeza: ¿qué título le pondría?

La joven tuvo que admitir que se le había complicado la elección, mucho más que con sus libros anteriores. Era lo único que le faltaba a la novela, lo más básico y, a la vez, el rasgo definitivo que la distinguiría para siempre de las demás. Sin embargo, por fin había arribado ya a uno que la dejó más que conforme, y así se lo transmitió a la impaciente mujer. Además, le previno de sus planes para un nuevo libro de cuentos.

 **.**

 **.**

La presentación _de Que nos pase otra vez_ fue todo lo concurrida que cabía esperarse y Rukia descubrió que tenía más seguidores que años atrás. Hacía tanto que no presentaba una obra con público presente que al principio se sintió realmente abrumada.

Poco a poco, no obstante, consiguió asimilarlo. Aquella expectativa, la alegría de la publicación, las personas demostrándole admiración, eran parte de su vida, la vida que había elegido y que aún la constituía. Y el libro en exhibición, con su bellísimo y acertado arte de tapa, reluciendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón… Había perdido la mejor parte de ella y se sintió una tonta por haber tardado tanto en recuperarla.

Periodistas del rubro procedentes de diversas latitudes y editoriales también estaban ahí, para su creciente sorpresa. Cada pregunta que le dirigían, por más apropiada que fuese, la cohibía, pero trató de responder a cada una de ellas con la mayor honestidad posible.

-El título parece la expresión de un deseo, pero también puede interpretarse como la aceptación de determinadas circunstancias –la abordó uno de ellos proveniente del interior del país-. ¿Podría contarnos de qué se trata la novela y cómo se relaciona con él?

Rukia se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder. El ruido esporádico de los flashes y los móviles en alto de los fanáticos al fotografiarla también, tan constantes e insistentes, la distraían con facilidad.

-Fue un gran desafío para mí escribirla, hacía tiempo que la idea rondaba en mi cabeza, pero la deseché por la complejidad que conllevaba –empezó a explicar-. Básicamente, se trata de historias interconectadas protagonizadas por personajes que cargan con intentos y frustraciones. ¿Cómo retomar el hilo de la vida? ¿Cómo hacer para darle una nueva oportunidad a las cosas? ¿Cómo asumir el riesgo una vez más? –Rukia hizo una breve pausa para terminar de ordenar sus ideas-. No creo que haya una respuesta definida, ni definitiva, para cada uno de esos interrogantes, pero en la novela me propuse plantearlo, darle vueltas, ensayar alternativas… Creo que cada persona tiene la capacidad de hallar o trazar su propio camino.

-¿Cuánto ha influido la experiencia personal en esa reflexión, en esa búsqueda?

Ella sonrió de lado. Le echó un ligero vistazo a una figura apartada que la observaba desde lejos con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Acaso hay alguna experiencia que no influya en la escritura? –replicó-. Todo lo que se recolecta en el día a día, cada instante y cada persona, cada deseo y cada sentimiento, terminan de un modo u otro en la ficción que inventamos.

-¿Cuál es entonces la diferencia entre la vida y la literatura, según su punto de vista?

La joven alzó las cejas, suspirando ante el problemático abordaje.

-Supongo que aquella que cada escritor sea capaz de trazar.

La conferencia se extendió por una hora más, intercalando las preguntas de los periodistas con algunas otras de los fanáticos, a quienes se les dio la posibilidad. El intercambio adquirió todos los matices habituales: por momentos fue agradable, por momentos incómodo; por momentos fue cómico, por momentos aburrido; a veces fue interesante y otras realmente superfluo… Rukia transitó por todas esas etapas predispuesta, contenta, agradecida, y se ganó el respeto de unos tanto como la fidelidad incondicional de los otros.

Luego se procedió a la tradicional firma de ejemplares. En realidad esa era su parte favorita, pues podría intercambiar algunas palabras con cada uno de sus lectores en forma personal, aunque sea brevemente. Mientras se escribe, el lector es una figura informe, una abstracción, una incógnita. Nunca se sabe quién leerá las líneas que tan escrupulosamente se esbozan, ni con qué ideas ni con qué repercusiones. En cambio allí, en esa clase de eventos, por fin podía verles las caras y escuchar sus impresiones.

Fue amable con cada uno de ellos, firmándoles dedicatorias personalizadas después de conocer sus nombres. Aunque la hilera de gente no parecía acabarse nunca lo disfrutó a pleno, incluso cuando empezó a sentirse cansada. Era el tipo de esfuerzo que gratificaba. Además, le impresionó sobremanera la cantidad de personas que ya había adquirido su novela y por centésima vez se preguntó cómo diablos hacían los fans para enterarse de la fecha de publicación con tal celeridad. Las filtraciones daban miedo.

La firma tuvo también su condimento emotivo cuando les llegó el turno a Yuzu y a Karin, que habían asistido llenas de entusiasmo. Para ellas Rukia ya era parte de la familia y le brindaron su apoyo y buenos augurios con generosidad y calidez. Y ella, que las quería en igual medida, se los retribuyó con palabras sensibles y personales.

Hacia el anochecer la fila empezó a mermar, y mientras Rukia le firmaba a los pocos fanáticos que restaban, la figura que antes la había observado desde lejos se ubicó en el último lugar. Al notarlo, la joven sonrió para sí.

Los empleados de la librería-café donde se había llevado a cabo la presentación empezaron a delimitar la zona con gruesos cordeles para dar por finalizado el evento. Sólo a la escritora se le permitió permanecer sentada en la mesa donde había estado firmando, y al hombre que ella había autorizado. Cuando, concluida la tarea, se alejaron, Ichigo acercó una silla, se sentó frente a ella y le extendió su ejemplar.

-"Para Ichigo", por favor.

Rukia lo miró con una ceja levantada, aunque interiormente divertida.

-¿Vas a leerlo?

-¿Y tú qué crees?

-Que sólo estás presumiendo.

El otro hizo un mohín, sin ofenderse por el comentario.

-Para tu información, enana, he descubierto que me gusta mucho leerte.

-Para tu información, idiota, me he convertido en tu pareja, así que no pienso firmarte nada. ¡Y deja de llamarme enana!

-Sólo fírmalo, ¿quieres?, o me quejaré con tu editora.

Rukia lo creyó capaz, realmente capaz... Tomó el libro apresuradamente y, disgustada, se dispuso a firmar. Garabateó una dedicatoria torpe, del tipo _No importa cuánto sonrías o cuán guapo te veas, siempre serás un zanahoria_ , o algo por el estilo, y firmó con innecesaria espectacularidad. Luego cerró el libro y se lo tendió desafiándolo a reconvenirla. Sin embargo, Ichigo pareció satisfecho.

-Así me gusta.

-¿Ya viste a tus hermanas?

-Sí, las vi. Se fueron después de señalarme ciento cincuenta veces el autógrafo que les firmaste. Les urgía subirlo a las redes.

Esta vez fue ella la que hizo una mueca.

-Debí haberme esmerado más en él.

Ichigo meneó la cabeza, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar.

-Estaban muy contentas.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Ni siquiera lo nombres –pidió él, supersticioso, oteando en todas direcciones como si el tipo fuese a aparecerse en cualquier instante-. La cosa ha ido saliendo bastante bien sin el acecho de sus payasadas, así que no atraigas a la desgracia mencionándolo ahora.

Ella se echó a reír. En ese preciso momento, su editora se acercó también con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y, luego de las presentaciones, felicitó a Rukia por el éxito e insistió en predecir un gran suceso editorial.

Por esta vez, la escritora se dejó llevar por su entusiasmo. Se sentía demasiado dichosa para empañar sus ilusiones con escrúpulos que, de todas maneras, a esas alturas saldrían sobrando. Además, después de la concurrencia y las repercusiones de esa tarde, lo más probable era que la mujer tuviera razón.

Ella le dejó una hoja impresa con los compromisos programados. Incluía presentaciones en ciudades del interior y en un par de países aledaños, por lo que Rukia se impresionó bastante. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a esas cosas. Se la mostró a Ichigo para vanagloriarse un poco y para que, dada la inminente mudanza, lo tuviera en cuenta.

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto, la novela anterior estaba mejor –bromeó él, pues aún no había leído la nueva y Rukia lo sabía.

Ella le propinó un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

-Deja que los adultos hablen de sus asuntos –lo regañó.

-Tal vez pueda acompañarte a algunos sitios –evaluó el joven echándole un nuevo vistazo a la hoja, sin hacerle caso.

-Arreglen como mejor les parezca, pero tratemos de cumplir puntualmente con todos los compromisos –intervino la editora, siempre práctica y eficiente-. Además del boca a boca, que ya lo tenemos asegurado, la publicidad sigue siendo un factor fundamental.

-Descuida, no tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo Rukia con malicia.

Ichigo se limitó a dirigirle una burlona semisonrisa.

-Entonces quedamos así –dijo la mujer, conforme con la respuesta-. Veo que ustedes todavía tienen cosas de qué hablar, así que me retiro.

-Nos veremos la próxima.

-Te llamaré –se despidió ella-. Ya lo verás, ¡realmente será un éxito! -insistió, y luego de saludar a Ichigo se marchó con paso tan eficiente como su habitual actitud laboral.

-Editores, ¿eh? Pensé que había una relación simbiótica entre ellos y los escritores con los que trabajan –comentó Ichigo al percatarse de que la personalidad de aquella mujer no congeniaba mucho con la de Rukia y que, por eso, ésta se atenía al intercambio mínimo indispensable.

-Y la hay, para mi desgracia. Pero ya me conoces –repuso Rukia con ambigüedad sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Claro, tú eres antisocial –ironizó él-. ¿Y de qué se tratará el nuevo libro de cuentos que planeas?

-De las inconveniencias de tratar con inquilinos idiotas.

Ichigo fingió que meditaba seriamente en ello y terminó asintiendo con aprobación.

-Venderá.

De verdad que se sentía a gusto con ella, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. No se temían, ya no se cohibían, ningún escrúpulo les limitaba las acciones o las palabras que querían decir. Nada de aprensiones absurdas o de resquemores ridículos, sólo la espontánea manifestación de lo que cada uno de ellos era y de ninguna manera cualquier cosa que pretendieran ser.

¿Qué es una pareja sino la consunción de dos almas afines? El miedo a la soledad no puede justificar el conformismo o el forzado intento por encajar o sostener lo insostenible. Dos personas inteligentes deberían saber esperar, deberían entender que merecen tener algo mejor. Y dos personas inteligentes también deberían aceptar lo que les pasa con el otro.

Ese punto había sido el más difícil de resolver para ellos, pensó Ichigo. Sin embargo, en lugar de desistir, de criticar o de reclamar, se dieron a la tarea de tratar de entenderlo, de darle espacio, de dejar que el obstáculo se manifieste en su real magnitud para que, munidos de constancia, lo desentrañaran, lo afrontaran y lograsen superarlo. Él a su ritmo, ella al suyo, y dados los resultados había valido la pena.

Tal vez fueron afortunados, tal vez la suerte o el destino hayan jugado a su favor… ¿Quién podría explicarlo? Pero nada de eso era lo importante en la historia, sino las elecciones que cada uno de ellos tomó en su oportuno momento. Que lo hayan aceptado, que se hayan permitido vivirlo constituía el verdadero triunfo de su relación.

Nunca nadie lo es todo para la propia vida, pero siempre puede haber alguien que la mejore, o que nos motive a mejorarla.

-Ey, ¡tonto! ¿Todavía vives?

Ichigo volvió abruptamente de esas cavilaciones. Rukia meneaba graciosamente la mano abierta por delante de su cara para llamarle la atención.

-Te escucho.

-Por supuesto que no lo haces, estás en otra parte.

-Lo siento, me entretuve pensando en lo hermosa que eres.

-Deberías saber que esas estratagemas no funcionan conmigo.

-Pero nada se pierde con intentarlo.

-Sólo escucha, ¿quieres? Es importante –le dijo Rukia, ruborizándose un poco a pesar suyo, pues él seguía diciéndole esas palabras con la mirada de una forma tan franca y dulce que al final le fue imposible evitar sentirse halagada-. Esas presentaciones empezarán la semana próxima y los viajes no nos dejarán mucho tiempo para la mudanza. Hablaré con el dueño de la casa nueva y le pediré que nos espere. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que puedo ocuparme de eso por mí mismo.

-Sabes muy bien lo problemática e interminable que puede volverse una mudanza, tarde o temprano necesitarás la asistencia de alguien y tal vez yo no esté disponible.

-Le pediré ayuda a Sado o a Rangiku, o a mis hermanas. O a todos a la vez.

-Eso es importunar a las personas.

-Para cuando termines la gira, el asunto estará resuelto.

-¡Pero no puedes molestar a medio mundo para eso!

-Creo que llevar tus libros será más complicado que llevar los muebles –consideró Ichigo por lo bajo, ignorándola de nuevo.

Por lo visto, nada de lo que dijera lo haría desistir. Qué diablos, el tipo quería encargarse de todo, ¡pues que lo hiciera! Por el cielo que ella se desentendería desde ese preciso momento y tampoco pensaba hacerse cargo después.

-Has lo que quieras –se limitó a decir, elucubrando futuras revanchas.

Él se mostró satisfecho.

-¿Cómo rayos hacía tu esposo para soportar tu manía de estar en todo?

-Con la misma predisposición con la que yo soportaba que olvidase pagar las cuentas después de prometerme que se encargaría –repuso ella, rebuscando en su bolso hasta encontrar el móvil. Chequeó y vio los veinte mensajes de disculpas de Rangiku, pero que "la tolerase porque por fin había conseguido una cita con Sado". Rukia meneó la cabeza con resignación, sonriente-. Será la misma predisposición con la que soporte el hedor de tus calcetines –agregó, guardando el móvil otra vez-. ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos se pusieron de pie y enfilaron hacia la salida. Había anochecido, las luces del tráfico y la cartelería dotaban de vida el panorama y las personas trajinaban de acuerdo a sus destinos. La primavera se insinuaba con cierta calidez en el ambiente.

-Sopórtalo, son los pies de un atleta –comentó Ichigo.

-Y son bastante feos –lo pinchó Rukia.

-Pues así es la cosa para los deportistas: fornidos por fuera, achicharrados por dentro –repuso él, distraído-. Y para el caso, tampoco me gustan tus manos.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis manos? –indagó ella, escrutándolas con ceñudo talante.

-Las yemas de los dedos últimamente aparecen manchadas.

-¡Eso es porque aprieto la lapicera al escribir!

-¿Y por qué se te dio ahora por escribir a mano?

-Porque es la única forma que tengo de superar el bloqueo. Después paso lo que haya escrito a la computadora y sigo trabajando allí.

-También son muy pequeñas.

-Anoche no parecías tener ningún problema con eso –insinuó la joven.

Ichigo se sonrió de lado, recordando.

-Lo admito.

Rukia le dio un ligero empujón con la cadera, de nuevo sonrojándose con la alusión, y él volvió a su sitio junto a ella para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y atraerla hacia sí. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y, todavía abrazándola, continuaron su camino.

A veces a la escritora esa cotidianidad todavía le parecía irreal. Sin embargo, de un modo o de otro, a través de un gesto o de una palabra conseguía reencauzar sus sensaciones. Eso le estaba pasando, _eso era su vida ahora_ , nada positivo podría acarrearle cederle espacio al temor de que se evaporase al segundo siguiente.

Había que ser fuerte para superar esa clase de inquietudes, para sobrellevar las penas y para enfrentar los reveses, pero también había que ser fuerte para aceptar el amor y las cosas buenas. En ocasiones la dificultad, la monotonía y la amargura son tan constantes, que cuando acontece una caricia o una frase reparadora nos sentimos tan desconcertados que tendemos a dudar. Y no sabemos qué hacer con eso, nos desborda la misma muestra de cariño que tanto anhelábamos tiempo atrás.

Rukia quería ser más fuerte, quería recibir lo que Ichigo tuviera para ofrecerle y quería vivir con él lo que por años creyó haber perdido para siempre. Y él también lo quería, Ichigo deseaba intensamente poder estar a la altura de la pareja que conformaban, de las cosas que se les habían quedado en el camino, de aquellas otras que todavía podían conseguir. Ninguno de los dos quería ser menos, y quizás al proponérselo, de alguna forma, ya lograban ser mejores. Sólo que todavía no podían saberlo, ni lo sabrían hasta que hubieran vivido lo suyo.

Un rato después, todavía caminando, él recordó una pregunta que había quedado pendiente.

-¿Por qué le pusiste ese título a la novela?

La joven, distraída, demoró algunos instantes en enfocarse en la respuesta.

-Es algo que me dijiste una vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo sobre desear que te pase otra vez.

A Ichigo le impresionó bastante saberlo, pero trató de disimularlo. Apenas podía recordar la escena, una instancia más de la curiosa historia que venía compartiendo con ella.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que no me registrabas.

-¿De veras?

-No te hagas la tonta, enana.

-Sí que te registraba.

-Pues no se notaba mucho –repuso él, sardónico-. Al principio ni siquiera podías entender que ya me gustabas, ni que quisiese intentar algo contigo.

-Y sin embargo, también lo deseaba, estúpido.

-¿Qué era lo que deseabas?

Ella se detuvo por un momento y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Deseaba que nos pase otra vez.

Él primero la miró con incredulidad. Después, escudriñando en sus ojos, comprendió que decía la verdad, y esta vez no pudo sustraerse de la impresión. Menuda confesión retrasada. Lo dicho: no se trataba de una mujer normal, bien lejos estaba de serlo, pero por alguna enigmática razón lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

-¿Cómo diablos haces eso? –la increpó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso que haces… Descolocarme por completo, maldita sea.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, contenta con la novedad. Al parecer no era la única en esa relación que debía soportar efectos inquietantes provenientes de actitudes ajenas. Y pensar que lo llamaban amor… _¡Ja!_ "Estado de desasosiego insondable, confuso y permanente", así es como debería llamarse. Y eso sólo para empezar.

-No hice nada, idiota, sólo te dije la verdad –profirió, retomando la caminata.

-Pues cuida tus palabras, ya no quiero enamorarme de ti más de lo que estoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me traería problemas.

-Así es el amor, tonto.

-¿No era que el amor es una fantasía?

-Lo es –repuso Rukia, recordando aquella vieja conversación-. Pero hasta ahora no he hallado un término mejor y será más práctico si seguimos utilizando esa denominación.

Él no podía creer tamaño rebusque intelectual. Los escritores y sus vicios.

-Sólo… Sólo cuida de lo que dices –prosiguió, más confuso que antes-. Y de lo que haces. Y de la forma como me miras.

-¿Algo más?

-Lo pensaré y después te lo diré.

-Pues se soluciona muy fácil: mira para otro lado y ya.

-Eso jamás –determinó él, y la tomó de la mano con más energía de la necesaria. Superada con su posesividad, ella lo miró perpleja. El día que concordasen en algo, aunque fuese en una mísera idea, sobrevendría el final de todos los tiempos.

 **FIN**


End file.
